A Cowboy's Heart
by EmilyA198527
Summary: After having been fired from her job and facing an uncertain future, Emily Withers decided to take a trip to Oleander, a small town about an hour outside of Houston, Texas to spend the summer with her grandmother. However, she was unaware that her grandmother had a ranch hand by the name of Mark Callaway, and that meeting him would awaken a fire in her that she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a book that I am currently writing at the moment. Some of the names have been changed since this is a fanfiction and not the actual story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character the Undertaker

_Chapter One_

Behind the wheel of a cherry red 2000 Pontiac Grand Prix GT, Emily guided the powerful vehicle down the curvy, country road outside the city limits of Houston, Texas that went in a southeastern direction towards the medium-sized town of Oleander, Texas. She kept her chestnut brown eyes focused on the road before her while several strands of her long hair hung down against the sides of the slightly tanned complexion on her face and her hands gripped onto the leather cover on the steering wheel. Her curvaceous frame kept itself sitting upright in the driver side seat with only a gray tank top and a pair of denim jeans concealing the white push up bra and low rise panties that were the only articles of clothing beneath them that hid her round, firm breasts, and tight ass.

_It shouldn't be much further now._

She had been on the road that took her away from the townhouse dwelling that she spent her life in when she is not at work or spending time with her friends for about an hour now. Heading in a direction that was going to lead her to a place she had not been to since she was a child, an overwhelming amount of nervousness and excitement started to consume her thoughts.

_I wonder if things still look the same as they did when I last spent time with my grandmother._

Memories of her childhood spent with her granny, Belle Withers, flashed before her eyes, filling her entire mind and reminding her of all the wonderful times she had there during her summer breaks from school.

Now, she worked for a living and was a full grown adult. Well…she was working until the administrator informed her that the position she currently had at the law firm, Jensen and Jacobs, was no longer required without giving any warning or hint to her that she was going to be fired.

Shifting her attention back to the road, Emily noticed where the large and highly outdated welcome sign to Oleander was sticking in the ground with the green and white paint showing signs of aging from the several years it had been standing out in the open, as well as from the obvious signs of the paint job started to chip away from it, exposing the backboard on which the sign had been created on.

_Here I am…Back in Oleander. Perhaps this is just what I need…Some time to get away from Houston, and get my head cleared before I make any big decisions on what I need to do next._

She had done the logical and responsible act of paying her landlord for the next two months on the apartment, and turning off her electricity and utilities in order to keep from being billed while she was away. If she was going to spend some of her summer with her grandmother, she didn't want to be troubled by the thought of owing any bills during the time she was away.

Emily drove the car she worked hard to afford and pay off onward, entering the historical part of Oleander. She moved her eyes around the place, scanning over the structures where people were going in and out and the roads that went off in different directions to find a similar sight that would spark a memory of some form that would assist her in where she needed to go.

_I know that the road to Granny Belle's home is around here somewhere…but where is it?_

Her eyes looked away from the tall, historical shops in the downtown district that had been standing for the last hundred years, and focused on a four way intersection she was approaching.

In the blink of an eye, a flash of her grandmother driving them to that very intersection when she was last there danced across her mind, revealing to her which of the four roads she needed to take in order to reach the ranch.

She gave a right hand turn signal to the vehicles around her, informing them of her choice in direction. Emily took a brief look at the stoplight, and found it still be green, giving her the ability to head on before it changed. Gripping onto the cover of the steering wheel, her hands made a sharp right turn around the small corner, and proceeded to move down another road in an eastern direction, heading for the hills of Oleander and her grandmother's home.

Opening up the large doors on Ms. Withers' barn, Mark moved inside the tall building with the sunlight of the summer sun streaming in with him, and down the dirt covered aisle that ran between the horse stalls on either side of him, and headed to the far end of it where the horse feed was kept in a container beside a pile of hay that he had left beside it the previous night in order to make it easier on him. His tall, muscular physique strolled at a calm pace and demeanor while his body language and face possessed an overwhelming vibe of authority radiating off of it. A simple white tank top and a pair of denim jeans with signs of some wear and tear to them covered the parts of him that he didn't want just anyone to see.

"Morning, ladies." He said, calling out to the horses that were nestled all around him in the stalls. His deep, southern accent caused several of the horses to perk up while others simply neighed out their greetings to him in their own language. "I am here to satisfy your hunger and fulfill your needs."

A charming smile moved across his golden tan complexion that many referred to simply as a 'Farmer's Tan'. With his long, black hair tied back in a ponytail and a white cowboy hat on top of his head, Mark approached where the feed was nestled in a large container, and flipped a small switch on the left side of it, activating the inner workings of the machine.

_Don't forget to put the bucket underneath the nozzle._

His conscience screaming at him both reminded him of what needed to be done, and alarmed him at how loudly its tone echoed inside of his mind. Wishing to not anger it further, Mark reached down to where a large, metal bucket was beside the feed container, and held it under the nozzle that was provided with its large handle in his right hand.

_You don't have to scream at me like that, you know. _He snapped at the part of his brain that had shouted at him with no warning beforehand. Although his voice was not shouting, it had a high amount of frustration in the growl he chose to use to get his own point across. _There is no emergency or crisis here…Just horse feed coming out of a machine and falling into a bucket is all that is going on._

_If you don't have the tools necessary to do the job right when it is happen, you will fail tremendously._

_Must you be a smartass all the time?_

_It is not my fault that you don't have the capacity to think on your own, and make the right decisions yourself, Mark._

_You're just being an ass now._

_Comes with the territory of being part of an ass like you._

He truly despised his conscience sometimes…and this was one of those times. If it wasn't screaming at him to do the right thing at that very second, it was going out of its way to show how arrogant it could be.

Mumbling a bit under his breath, Mark flipped the switch off, and made his way to the first of the stalls. The sight of a cream colored mare poking its head through an opening in its stall brought a smile to his face, and removed most of the influence that the little voice inside his head had on him.

"Hi there, Snowball." He said, friendly, as his right hand lifted the bucket to the opening of its stall for its food, and started to pour some of the oats down the chute inside that led to the animal's troth. "I have something very tasty for you today-"

While he was pouring Snowball's oats, the sound of a car pulling up in front of Belle's ranch style home echoed to his ears, and caught his attention.

Mark looked in the direction of the barn's open doorway, and caught sight of a red 2000 Pontiac Grand Prix GT parked out front not far from the barn. His curiosity got the better of him, and caused him to place the bucket containing the horses' oats down on the dirt floor, and move in the direction of the barn's open doorway to see who had just parked out in front of Belle's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a book that I am currently writing at the moment. Some of the names have been changed since this is a fanfiction and not the actual story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character the Undertaker

_Chapter Two_

Stepping out of the vehicle, Emily closed the door behind her once she was out and in the open. She lifted her eyes up, and gazed upon the home of Belle Withers, her grandmother, with a look of happiness mixed with a feeling of contentment.

_Finally…I am home._

All of her more negative thoughts slipped away, and were replaced with more positive ones instead due to standing and gazing at the front of her granny's home, a place that she had spent a large part of her childhood at and experienced many good times at.

_Even though all of my visits were only temporarily here when I was a child as this one is…I have never felt more at home anywhere else in the entire world than here._

Holding the smile on her face, Emily turned away from the two story, ranch style home that she traveled over an hour to reach, and proceeded towards where the trunk of her car was. Her right hand retrieved the car keys out of one of the pockets of her jeans, and slipped one of them into a keyhole that was located on the top of the trunk.

Shortly, afterward, a light popping sound of the lid unlocking itself from within echoed out while it opened up to a slight degree.

She kept a faint smile on her soft complexion while the same hand pulled out the key she had used to unlock it, and tuck it back into one of her pockets. Emily glanced over towards the large barn after she had pushed the trunk's covering up over her head, and found a sight she had not seen prior to parking her vehicle out in front of her grandmother's home.

Standing in the open doorway of the large yet comfortably sized building, a handsome, male stranger stood in plain sight, gazing in her direction with the most piercing set of emerald green eyes she had ever noticed in all of her life.

Despite the fact that they were about twenty feet from one another, there was no doubt that this…gorgeous specimen of man that stood at the barn's entrance in a way that made every muscle in her body tighten and burn with such ferocity that for a moment…she felt like her body would burst into flames right where she stood.

_Who…in the hell…is that standing over there?_

It didn't take very long for her more sensual side to whisper at her with its voice dripping with pure temptation, attempting to lure her thinking over to its side.

_I don't recall your grandmother mentioning anything about having a hottie living on her property._

It was only when she noticed him to be flashing a smirk in her direction that she regained control of her body, and turned all of her attention onto the two large suitcases were nestled inside of the formerly closed, rear section of the vehicle, and waiting for her to retrieve them.

_It is none of my business as to why my mom's mother has some guy on her land. _

Emily did her best to speak in a way that would not only calm her spirits, but, perhaps, quiet the part of her essence that wanted to have full and complete control over her mind, as well as the functions of her body.

_She is a grown woman, and as such, she is entitled to have whoever she wants staying here._

_You are trying to avoid the subject, Emily._

_I don't have any idea what you are talking about._

Desperate to keep what little control she had left over herself, she removed the luggage from the trunk of the car, and placed them down on the ground on her sides before the palms of her hands pushed the lid down, and closed it back into place before she moved her gaze down to where the bags were now on the earth beneath her feet.

_There is no reason why I-_

_You are attracted to him._

_I beg your pardon?!_

_You are attracted to him…Your body is craving for his touch even though you try to fight and ignore-_

"There is my beautiful, Emmy-Andy!"

The cheerful sound of her grandmother calling out her nickname she gave to her managed to shatter the wall that her sensual part of her mind had been trying to build in order to keep all other influences from breaking its attempt to control all of her functions.

Turning her attention to the porch, Emily found her grandmother to be coming towards her in a light pink colored, track suit that she had frequented many times when she was a child when she had work to do in the garden behind her home.

_Looks like some old habits are truly hard to break._

Her smile returned to her face, and released a soft chuckle out of her mouth that had built up inside of it. She moved towards her, and held onto her, tight and warmly. The lids of her eyes closed for a moment while she spoke to her in a soft, caring voice.

"It is so nice to be here with you, Granny Belle." Emily spoke with complete honesty, relieving all of the happiness she had inside for her. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well, my sweet Emily." Belle replied, softly, while she kept her arms around her in a loving embrace. "This is a true pleasure for me to have this summer to spend some much needed time with you."

The smile remained on her face as she eased her eyelids open, and looked back in the direction she had been gazing in before her grandmother's presence.

Standing in the open doorway of the barn, the mystery man that had caught her attention so quickly turned around, and proceeded to move inside of the building with only a smirk on his face for her eyes and hers alone.

She kept herself in her grandmother's embrace as she came to a conclusion about something that she had to do during her time with Belle: She had to find out the identity of the hot man that had caused her body to feel things she had never experienced before in her whole life by just simply locking his gaze on hers and flashing her a seductive yet coy smirk.

Mark leaned his back against one of the doors that led to an empty stall, and released a rush of air out of his mouth in the form of a pleasurable gasp.

_Oh my god…That beautiful filly with Belle at the moment…is her grand-daughter?!_

He assumed that his employer's relative that was coming down for the summer was going to look more homely or plain like the other women who live in the countryside, as well as in town. However…He never stopped to think that she would be a highly attractive and curvaceous young woman that sent his body into a state of panic and absolute desire.

_She is quite the beauty, isn't she? _Lusts and temptations started to build up inside of him, and spread throughout every fiber of his body. _Didn't seeing her outside at her car make your blood race, and turn you on, immensely?_

Mark silently cursed at the part of his mind that was trying to make him cave in to the sensual sensations that were trying to consume every part of him. He wanted to deny what it was whispering to him but there was no way that he could lie to himself at the moment.

_She certainly is an attractive woman. _He rebelled against better judgement, and chose to respond to the passionate voices echoing inside of his mind instead of simply ignoring them, and going about his business._ There is no point to me standing here, and being dishonest about something that is quite clear._

_I don't believe you could lie even if you wanted to, Mark…Especially when it comes to the good-looking guest who has a body that appears to have a body that can go all night-_

_I can't like about how strongly I'm attracted to Belle's grand-daughter…but if I needed to lie…I am pretty sure that I have the mental capacity to do just that._

_Ha!_

_What?_

_Don't make me laugh! Mark, you couldn't even tell a little white lie to the last woman you were seeing when she asked you about going out again with her._

_I didn't want to hurt her feelings by lying to her._

_So…Telling her that you are not attracted to her and that you don't want to see her anymore was a better decision than to tell her a little white lie?_

The part of his conscience that had power over all of his thoughts and emotions that had to deal with passion, lust, temptation, and desire had a point. He couldn't even lie to his last girlfriend when she wanted to keep seeing him while he didn't feel the same way. How could he do it when he couldn't even tell a small one to keep from hurting someone?

The soft sound of Belle and her guest walking on the hard, dirty covered road in front of her house caught his attention, and brought him over to the doorway of the barn once more so that he could look outside towards the house.

Moving beside his boss's average built yet elderly frame with a suitcase in her hand, Emily walked towards the stairs of the front porch with the other piece of luggage she had in her right hand. A soft, sweet chuckle left her smiling face as she followed Belle's choice of direction towards the front door.

_She certainly is a fine specimen of woman. _Mark couldn't stop thinking about her. All of his thoughts were consumed by the angelic laugh coming out of her soft mouth, and the curves on her body that made his hands burn with a need to caress and hold onto. _There is nothing about her that I find displeasing to my eye. In fact…She has the ideal body that I look for in a woman._

His eyes watched Emily turn around, and look at him through a few strands of her hair hanging down in front of her face while Belle was getting the door opened up for them to enter the ranch's main house. Although a portion of her expression was hidden beneath her soft, auburn hair, Mark easily could tell that she was trying to hide emotions that were similar to his that had been ravaging his entire essence, and that she was struggling to keep herself composed in the face of him being there. He kept his focus on her sweet face and gorgeous body for a few more moments before she turned her face away, and moved inside of the building with her grandmother leading the way for them both.

_I have a feeling that I will be meeting her very…very soon._

A sensual smile started to dance across his face as he turned from the opened entranceway to the barn, and proceeded over to where he had set the bucket of oats on the dirt floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is based off of a story that I am finishing up on and will be making available to those who want a copy of it. I have changed the names in it to suit the story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Three_

_What is wrong with me?!_

Emily silently screamed at herself for the way she had started at the man that was in the doorway off her grandmother's horse barn, and gawked at his body as if she were a starving hound gazing upon a meat hanging on a hook in front of it with the juices dripping off of it.

_I just started at some stranger, and attempted to undress him with my own eyes while my grandmother was right in front of me!  
_

_Why are you so upset about doing something that you obviously enjoyed doing?_

She silently growled at the passionate side of her conscience butting into her mind, and giving its own two cents about the whole thing.

_You know perfectly well why I am upset at the moment about what I have done._

_You really need to lighten up, and let go of the prudish and frigid upbringing that your parents taught you, and stop thinking that doing something you enjoy to be bad and that you need to scream at yourself for doing it at the first place._

_I don't even know his name, and I was just eying him like some kind of pervert peeping in on someone that turns them on while they are not aware of it._

_Emily-_

The sound of the screen door slamming shut behind her caught her attention, and brought her focus to where her grandmother was moving towards her hickory steps with one of her suitcases in one of her hands.

"Come along, Emmy-Andy!" Belle exclaimed, happily. She didn't even attempt to conceal her feelings of bliss and excitement that were very evident in her own southern accent. "Let me show you to your room so you can start unpacking your belongings."

_I believe there is something else that you would rather be doing…or I should say…someone else you would rather be getting comfortable and resting on before dinner._

She rolled her eyes at what her conscience said in order to tempt and tease her shortly before following her up the stairs. Emily wanted to ask her granny who the man at the barn was on the way to her room, but didn't know exactly how to do it. Secretly, she hoped and waited for an opening for her to ask the question.

"Once I show you to your room, Emily, I am going to step out to the garden to check on my vegetables growing in this horrible heat wave, and see if Mark needs some help with the horses."

Her body nearly stumbled on the stairs from the sound of her mother's mom mention what she took to be the name of the mystery man outside. Reaching a small hallway at the top, she chose to finally speak up, and ask the question that she had been longing to ask.

"Is that the name of the man I saw outside?" Emily asked. Her voice had a slight twinge to it as she spoke to her while moving down the wooden hallway beside her. "I noticed a man in the entrance to it outside when I got out of the vehicle, and opened up the trunk. He had on a large, white cowboy-"

"That was Mark Callaway all right…He is my ranch hand that helps me around this place, and stays at the guest house back down the dirt road about a mile and a half."

"Is he really good with the horses?"

"Oh he most certainly is, Emily. The way he does hands on work with some of my more rough horses would truly amaze and astound you."

This was her chance. Granny Belle had given her the opportunity to speak up, and make a statement that would either keep her away from him or bring her closer to him.

"Granny, if it is okay with you, I would like to go down to the barn and see the horses since it has been such a long time from the last time I was here."

She waited in anticipation of what would be her grandmother's reaction since she didn't know how Belle would answer her, and that her words would either increase her desire or bring it crashing down.

Reaching the closed door of the room she always stayed in during her past trips there, she found her grandmother to be smiling at her, and reaching for the other piece of luggage her right hand was clutching.

"Go on, sweetheart." Belle answered, friendly, as she slipped her hand around its handle, and brought it to her side with the other one on the opposite side. "I will unpack your belongings while you go see the horses before I work on some dinner for us tonight."

Emily smiled, brightly, at her granny while her blood and heart raced with one another at the news she had received from her. She was going to be able to not only see the horses, but also their master who had been running through her head non-stop the moment she first laid eyes on him.

Nodding to her, she turned, and made her way back down the stairs with an unadulterated need to get up close and personal with her grandmother's ranch hand pouring out of every fiber of her being.

Pouring some oats into the last stall that had a young black filly in it, Mark carried the newly empty bucket back to where the rest of the feed was contained, and placed it beside it on the ground.

_Well…That is done and over with. Now, I need to see about getting some more hay bales from the loft overhead down here to save me a trip up there in the morning._

He proceeded towards the stairs that faced away from the opened barn doors when the faint sound of someone walking inside brought his movement up them to a screeching halt. Believing that it was Belle, Mark proceeded to turn around on them to look in the direction of the doorway from where he stood while his voice flowed out in a calm tone.

"I am going to head to town for a few things in a bit, Belle. Do you need anything-"

Instead of seeing his employer, the sight that filled his gaze instead was that of her beautiful, curvaceous grand-daughter moving down the aisle with her eyes looking in his direction. The visual alone caused him to stop speaking all together or even making any kind of movement either up or down on the stairs he remained upon. The only action his body could do was holding the eye contact with her gentle eyes.

_Oh…have…mercy!_

His feelings of desire and lust for Emily came rushing back inside of him, giving him no time to prepare for the storm of emotions brewing within the core of his essence.

_You have the best luck in the world at the moment, Mark. _The part of his mind that harbored all of his temptations started to whisper at him, teasingly. _Belle's voluptuous grand-child is standing less than twenty feet away from you…and no one is around to interrupt or walk in on the two of you._

Almost immediately, he let out a sound of disgust, silently, at what he heard being suggested to him within the recesses of his mind. The idea of doing anything with his boss' grand-daughter with her being close by caused his anger to make itself known to the part of the conscience speaking at that second.

_Are you crazy?! Belle is in the main house, and could come out here at any moment if she is not already on her way out here!_

_That makes this moment you have with her to be heightened with even more excitement, as well as pleasuring all of your senses._

Having the ability to share an intimate moment with her right there in the horse barn with nothing and no one around to bother them did tempt him, and make him crave her much more in comparison to how he was the second his eyes found her form out by her car.

Mark struggled through it, but managed to push his own urges to the side, and walk down the stairs with a warm smile on his face and a friendly tone in his deep, southern voice.

"Howdy, ma'am." He said, choosing to reveal his mannerisms to her, as his body stood at the bottom of the stairs. John kept the grin on his face as he continued to speak. "How may I help you?"

His eyes roamed over her curves, soaking in all she had to offer him. Being in the presence of someone as attractive as she was while keeping an innocent vibe about her at the same time made his urges burn even more.

He placed his gaze on her face, and focused on her moving a few more steps to approach him while her gentle voice came out of her mouth in a similar tone that oozed with a calm, friendly sound to it.

"Well," Emily replied, "I came out here to check out the barn, and see all of it so I can familiarize myself with it and the jobs that have to be done within it since I am going to be staying the next few months with my grandmother."

His sexual desires only screamed louder at him while also digging its nails tight and deeply into his spinal column, giving him no rest. The news of Belle's grand-daughter wishing to be there to see all of the barn and the jobs he did inside of it caused all sorts of ideas to run through her mind before one idea stuck out the most.

The loft overhead provided not only privacy for the two of them, but would offer a soft floor for their bodies to lie down upon if things took a more passionate turn on the tour of the building between the two of them.

Before it could really settle in and give him any kind of inspiration to act it out and make the idea into a reality, Mark turned to the side, and motioned up the stairs to her with one of his hands as he spoke to her with his unbridled urge for her, as well as her curvaceous body, lingering just beneath the surface of his deep voice.

"I was fixing to head up to the loft to do a chore of mine. In the evenings, like it is now, I usually go up and toss some hay bales down to feed the horses with in the morning. If you will follow me…I would be very happy to show you that job, and how to do it…properly."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story under the same title that I am editing and working on turning into a book that will be available on Kindle for awhile before it is turned into a paperback once enough interest in it becomes available. The names have been changed to fit the story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Four_

The way he spoke to her caused every fiber of her being to tense up and almost lock on the spot from a surge of unadulterated desire deep in her essence. There were no other words that could fully describe what her body was experiencing at that moment in time.

Emily struggled for control of her body and emotions as she started up the stairs that led to the loft she used to play in all the time as a child when her grandmother would be feeding and tending to the horses downstairs. Now…it was a place where she would be all alone with the very man that had been on her thoughts since having first seen him outside.

_I have no reason to worry or be concerned about coming up here with him. Mark seems to be good enough to trust, and believe that he will not try to do anything with me._

Deep down, Emily knew that everything in her thoughts was just her attempt to try and not think about what her body was wanting at the moment. She wanted to remain, calm, polite, poised, and friendly around him while her body was craving to feel his hands roaming over her curves, the sensation of his lips crashing down against hers in a passion filled kiss, and having his way with her right there in the privacy of the barn's loft.

_I can do this…I think._

Emily took a few more steps before she found herself to be standing on the hay covered floor of the loft. She looked around the area from where her body remained before her eyes locked in on a particular wooden post near.

_I wonder if it is still on their._

She made her way over to one of the beams that supported the roof and kept it from falling down on Mark, the horses below, and herself. One of her hands brushed some dust and old cobwebs from it, cleaning a section on it.

Coming into sight, the letters, 'EW' , were noticeable despite showing signs of having aged over the passing years since they had been carved there, and several cracks forming in the tops and bottoms of the letters.

A smile danced across her face after having found her mark to be there still despite having not been there in a long time. She glanced over towards the stairs, and found Mark to be smiling at her from catching sight of the smile on her angelic face shortly before she found him to be speaking up with his deep voice.

"Looking to see if the initials of your boyfriend and your names to be there still?" Mark asked, lightly chuckling in his curious tone.

The question he proposed to her caused her to quickly shake her head, and reply back to him with no hesitation in her voice.

"N-No, Mark." She answered. Her voice had a slightly shaky sound to it due to her being caught off guard with his question to her. "I was checking to make sure that _my _initials were still there."

"You don't have some boyfriend's initials there underneath yours…or at least a friend from your childhood?"

"I am afraid not. I didn't have a boyfriend when I carved this into the wood the last time I was here as a child…and I don't have one at the moment either."

The news that Belle's guest was not attached to anyone at that time warmed his heart, and caused the flames to build higher and more intense inside of him.

_This is wonderful news indeed, Mark. _His lusts deep inside of him whispered with each word dripping with pure sensuality. _Not only is she alone up here in the loft with you…but she is not involved with anyone at the moment in a relationship._

Mark noticed how his battle with the very emotions that were feeding his desires to have her all to himself had started to wane, and cause his willpower against the temptations racing away at it to start to ease up a bit, and lower down its guard, slowly.

_She is free as a bird, and so are you…Take her, Mark._

He struggled to keep control on his body as his mouth released a gasp of air from its confines before managing to speak up to her.

"Well," Mark said, "what I usually do up here is go over to the far side over there by the wall where the hay bales are stacked up in several piles, and toss a few down through an opening that leads down to the ground floor so that way in the morning I don't have to come back up here." His voice trembled the words out of his mouth to a small degree despite trying to remain calm and collected in front of her.

"Okay." Nodding her head to him, Emily glanced over to where the bales were nestled before she started over towards them while speaking up at the same time to him. "I will go ahead then, and toss some down the opening then."

He couldn't control his wandering eyes moving down her back to where her tight, round ass was nestled in the pair of pants that she had on at the moment.

_She certainly does have a wonderful ass in those jeans of hers._

A faint smirk danced across his face from the visual of Emily's plump butt moving side to side in the pants she had on. The other girls that he had been around were nowhere near as attractive as her, and none of them had a rump as thick as hers.

_That ass would feel so good in the palm of my-_

Before he could complete the thought he was having, his eyes caught sight of where the opening was in the floor for the hay to be tossed through, and how Emily was moving right towards it, oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in.

He wasted little time rushing across the loft to get to her body before she took another step, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. Quickly, Mark pulled Emily back towards him, and had the backside of her body pressing against the front of his strong, muscular frame before she had the chance to fall down through the hole, and land on the first floor of the barn with enough force that she would hurt herself, severely.

"That was a close one there, Emily." Mark said, softly. His deep voice had lowered to a whisper but the concern he had for her made it sound much louder than it really was. "You need to be careful in this place, sweetheart. Even though you wouldn't have died from a fall like that…Your body would have suffered a really bad injury. Also…I would hate for something bad to happen to such a sweet young woman like you."

He shifted his focus from the hole close by to her in time to witness Emily turning herself around to face him, and looking upon his intense emerald green eyes that now shifted their focus on her. Standing in front of Belle's grand-daughter, Mark couldn't think of a sight anymore beautiful or one that he would rather be gazing at then that of what was in front of him at that second.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story under the same title that I am finishing on at the moment. The names have been changed to suit the characters. I do not own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Five_

_Those eyes…I believe that I can stand here, and look into those eyes of his for all time._

Following have near fell through the opening the loft for the hay bales to be tossed through to the floor below, Emily found herself locked into a momentarily eye lock with her grandmother's ranch hand while their bodies were in close proximity to one another. The way she felt from how he looked upon her with a concerned tenderness scared away any doubt that she might had about his intentions involving her.

Mark obviously cared so much for her that he went out of his way to pull her away from the ledge instead of simply letting her fall, and not warning her of the dangers he was walking into. If he didn't care so strong, and he only wanted to have sex with her…he wouldn't have went out of the way to wrap an arm around her waist, and pull her back at the last second before she plummeted a good thirty feet to the ground below.

"I uh…" Emily said, speaking softly in a shaky tone. "I want to thank you for caring enough to pull me back before something did happen to me. If you hadn't-"

Her voice fell silent from the sensation of one of his hands sliding the palm of it against a side of her face, and cupping it with the most gentle of touches. Emily lowered her gaze down enough to see where his large hand was nestled, looking upon it in its entirety from the tip of its fingers where his decently sized fingernails were located all the way down his long fingernails to the back of his hand, and ending at the top of his thick wrist.

"Why would it be such a surprise that I care so strong for you, Emily?"

Mark's simple question to her brought her attention to shift from his large hand that was cradling a portion of her head to his mesmerizing emerald stare that had not moved an inch from her during the time they had been standing facing one another. She drew in a breath of air while her ears listened to his southern accent dripping in his voice.

"Someone would have to be pretty damn cold and cruel in order to not develop any kind of feelings or emotions for a woman as kind…and beautiful as you, Emily." The words coming out of his strong mouth flowed with honesty and sincerity dripping down from them.

"Mark-"

"As long as I am here…I am going to make sure that nothing and nobody puts you in any kind of danger."

"What if I end up in danger that can't be avoided?"

"Then whoever or whatever placed you there better be a damn fast runner because when I get my hands on them…they will wish they were dead for even thinking to try and hurt you, darling."

A smile danced across her face shortly before a rush of laughter escaped from the small opening of her mouth. She bowed her head for a moment to let the chuckles out so as to not laugh directly in his face.

"I really appreciate you saying that to me, Mark." She said, speaking in an appreciative tone to him. Lifting her eyes back to his face, she focused once more on his gaze as she continued to speak to him. "I needed that laugh."

"It was my pleasure to give you the chance to let out a good chuckle…but I did it for another reason."

"Oh?" Her curiosity peaked in her voice to him while she also showed it off in her dark brown eyes. "If I may ask…What was the other reason then?"

"I did it…to see that sweet smile on your face."

The answer she received from him caused her cheeks to blush due to her bashful side kicking in at what he said to her. Her smiled widened a bit more as she looked down in the direction of her feet in an attempt to hide the light red color coming over the soft, fair complexion on her cheeks.

_She looks so god damn cute when she does that…The way she is appearing bashful, shy and embarrassed all the same time is very adorable…and sexy to me._

Mark found the way she appeared to his gaze to be both pleasant and pleasing. With her head hanging low and the fair skin of her cheeks becoming flushed with a light shade of red, he couldn't deny that the visual was turning him on, immensely.

Keeping his gaze on her, he took a risk by moving a step towards her, and slipping his hand that had been on her cheek down to her chin. Several of the fingers cupped it, and tilted her head up in order for his eyes to look upon the angelic beauty of her face. Mark found a rush of warm content swim throughout him from the top of his head all the way down to the bottoms of his feet in the boots he had on at the moment the second their eyes met.

_Look at her, Mark…She is ripe for the taking, and there is no reason at all that you can't use this chance to stake your claim over her, and make it crystal clear of your intentions and feelings for this beautiful southern belle before it is too late and someone else steals her away from you._

He couldn't allow that to happen. If some other man took her away from him, which would surely destroy his soul. There was no way that he was going to let that happen.

Mark inched his face in closer to hers a little more to where there were only several inches between the two of them. His mouth drew in a breath of air, and released it out with the tone of his voice taking on a more lustful sound.

"If this is too forward of me…I want to go ahead and apologize to you."

Before she could answer back to him, he leaned in the rest of the way, and brought his mouth crashing down against hers, sealing her into a tender yet passion filled kiss. His mouth took notice of hers tightening up out of shock of the sudden kiss he was showering her mouth with at the moment.

_Take it slow and easy with her, Mark. After all…You have the whole summer to spend time with her._

He took heed of what his conscience whispered to him, and agreed with what it stated to him. There was no need to be quick with her when there would be plenty of other chances to become more intimate with her.

Mark's mouth focused on keeping the kiss soft and tender with her instead of the passion aspect of it. His tongue didn't prod at her mouth for permission to slip inside of it as his hands made sure to remain on her hips instead of trailing all over her gorgeous physique, deciding to not give into his true, unbridled desires that he had inside for her.

Even though he burned with a need to get closer to her body, and touch her in ways that no other man had done with her, he found what he was doing at that moment to be just fine with him.

His lips slowly pulled back away from hers, and gave her enough room in order for them to draw in a breath of air. Mark eased his eyes opened, and gazed upon hers starting to open up, and look upon him with a look of amazement. He fought against the fear of her rejecting him as he drew in a breath, and managed to find his voice.

"I…I am very sorry for being forward with you, but I am not going to apologize for kissing you when I know that you enjoyed it as much as I did."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story under the same title that I am working on at the moment and plan to make available on Kindle. The names have been changed to suit the storyline since this is a fanfiction. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Six_

Surprised by the kiss that Mark gave to her for a brief moment, Emily could only stand in front of him with a look of shock and confusion on her face while one of her hands had lifted up, and touched her mouth for a few seconds, letting several of her fingertips dance across the surface that his strong mouth had been on only a short moment ago.

_What…What just happened? _Her conscience felt a bit confused about what exactly happened in the last few moments. _Did he…Did Mark just kiss you, or was that you imagining the whole thing?_

It was not her overly active imagination this time around. Her grandmother's ranch hand had indeed kissed her for a short time frame, and then said he was not sorry for doing something that she enjoyed as much as he did.

Emily lowered her hand down away from her face, but kept her gaze focused on his. Her face still had a look of surprise upon it while a new emotion was taking over in her eyes.

Lust.

The short kiss had made such a profound effect on her that it was making it quite difficult to erase it away. It's intense passion and unconditional tenderness made every muscle in her body burn with the ferocity of a raging fire.

_Don't you dare do it, Emily! _Her conscience screamed at her. Knowing very well of what she was thinking about at the moment. _Don't you even think about kissing him back!_

She found herself to be torn at the moment from the situation she was in. On one hand, her body burned with an unbridled desire to feel his strong lips against hers for another moment no matter how brief it might be. On the other, her conscience was demanding compliance from her on the subject of refraining from doing just that.

"Emily…"

The sound of Mark's deep voice whispering snapped her out of the inner struggles she was having with her inner voice. Emily blinked her eyes a few times before she focused on his handsome face. Her mouth drew in a breath of air, and released it fairly quickly as she discovered him to be close to her like he had been a second ago.

With her attention focused on him, she watched Mark lower his face back down towards hers with a few inches between their lips. He inhaled a breath, and let it dance across the soft complexion of her face as his voice took on a slightly shaky sound to it.

"If you want me to leave you be, and never come around you again…Tell me right now." Mark said. His deep, southern tone had a hint of despair and fear to it. "If you don't' share the same feelings for me as I possess for you…Let me know right now."

Her heart nearly broke from seeing the sadness inside of him rising to the surface at the prospect of her not feeling for him like he did for her. There was nothing more she wanted at that moment then to take away his pain, and show how much she enjoyed both his company and the kiss he gave to her.

Even though it went against what her conscience was wanting of her, Emily lifted her head up, closed her eyes, and brought their lips together in a kiss that possessed an unbridled need she had burning inside of her body for him.

The sudden impact of Emily's mouth pressing itself tightly against his caught him by surprise, and nearly knocked him off of his feet. It took Mark several moments to let his mind and body soak in what was going on before he could start to relax the tension out of his muscles.

_I never thought Emily had it in her to be this forward with me…but I sure am glad that she is._

Pleased and excited by Belle's grand-daughter's sudden kiss, his arms slipped around her hips, and pulled her up against him. The feeling of her round, firm breasts rubbing against his chest and her crotch pressed tightly against his almost caused a moan to slip out of his mouth.

Mark loved everything about Emily, and found her to have all of the qualities and traits, as well as the appearance, of the kind of woman that he had been looking for. Someone who was not only sweet, good natured, and had a killer body…but also someone who was willing to work hard, get her hands dirty, and knows exactly what she wants.

Finding her to be pulling him towards her instead of pushing him away, he soft nibbled on her bottom lip enough for her to take it as him asking for her to ease them open. The tip of his tongue started to run over her mouth, asking for entrance, when he found her to be opening them without any hesitation when his teeth had nipped at her lower lip. Mark eased it inside, and carressed her tongue with his long one, making soft, caressing strokes on it. Once the kiss had took on a deeper and more sensual route. The taste of her mouth almost shook him down to the very core of his being, and brought him down to his knees.

_Mmm…She tastes so good. Her mouth has an addicting flavor to it that makes me want to lick it all up._

His body started to become a prisoner to the passion that Emily was the queen of. The strength of his willpower had started to disappear, quickly, and give itself over to that of his increasing lusts.

Moving his hands down to where her tight ass was, Mark grabbed a hold of her cheeks, and lifted her completely off the floor. He gazed deeply into her eyes with an expression of unbridled sensuality while his body moved them over to one of the walls, and had her pinned against it underneath his own weight.

"Emily," Mark whispered, huskily, "I must say that you are doing a fine job at turning me on, and keeping me from showing you the jobs that you will have to do in this barn."

He was joking of course. At this point, Mark didn't really care about what else had to be done. All that was on his mind at that second was getting as close as he possibly could to Belle's grand-child that was a beautiful and curvaceous woman, not a little girl.

"Well…" Emily said, speaking in a soft, teasing kind of voice, while her eyes showed a similar expression towards him from where she was. "IF you want to stop before things go too far…"

"Who said anything about stopping, Darling?"

"You seem to be getting a little tired with me."

"I am just getting warmed-"

"Emily!"

The sound of Belle's voice screaming out her guest's name downstairs on the ground floor of the barn echoed to his ears, and caused a soft groan to escape from his mouth while his head hung down in frustration.

_Belle…You have the perfect god damn timing! Just when things are going good for Emily and me, you have to come in here, and-_

"Emily, are you in here?!"

Knowing that he better let his employer know where they were and release his southern beauty from the wall, Mark eased Emily down onto the balls of her feet, and let her take the time to straighten her clothes out while he drew in a breath of air, and released it with his voice bellowing out of his mouth in a loud tone.

"We are up here, Belle." He answered. "I was just showing her where to toss the hay bales down for the horses in the evening so she doesn't have to do it in the early morning hours."

"Well, Emily, come on up to the house. You can see the rest of the barn later on. I need your help with dinner, and you need to get some sleep in . It has been a long day for you."

He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was having an intimate moment with Belle's grand-daughter, and now…she was having to leave him alone with all of the lusts and desires that were ravaging his essence.

His eyes turned, and watched her heading for the stairs. He wanted to stop her, and give her one more kiss. However, he didn't wish to press his luck with her. Mark kept his focus on her, and found her to be looking back to him with a sweet, shy smile on her face instead of a look of disgust or one of her being ashamed of what she had done prior to her body moving down the stairs. The visual brought a smile to his own face, and gave him confidence about what he had done.

_This summer…is going to be one that will never be forgotten._

Softly chuckling, he moved over to a nearby hay bale, and grabbed onto the ropes that had it tied it securely in place to keep the hay from flying about everywhere. Mark hauled it to the hole, and tossed it down to the dirt floor before as the sound of the front doors to the barn slamming shut echoed in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This fanfiction is based off of a story that I am working on at the moment and will be making available on Kindle. The names have been changed to fit the story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Seven_

_A month later…_

Emily walked out the front door of her grandmother's home, and stretched her arms over her head while it was tilted backwards.

_Oh my…goodness! I have not gotten to relax like this in a long ass time. Being able to get away from all the stress back in the city has done wonders for me. I haven't worried once about bills, monthly payments, or all of the other things waiting back home for me._

Lowering her arms down at the sides of the light pink wide strap tank top and denim shorts that covered the curves of her body, she tilted her head back up, and looked in the direction of where the horses were kept.

Belle pulled the large front doors of the barn wide open, and pressed them against the wooden walls of it while making sure to not step on any of the streamers that were rolled up neatly in a nearby spot with a step ladder leaning against one of the outer walls close to the decorations.

_Hmm…Normally, I wouldn't wonder what is going on at the moment when it involves someone else and not me. However…Seeing her getting a ladder into position and taking up two rolls of the streamers in her hands…I am becoming more curious about it now._

Emily kept her eyes on that of her grandmother's frame ascending the ladder in a pale blue tracksuit with two rolls of streamers in one of her hands as she made her way across the dirt floor of the earth. Her hair swayed and hung down the front and backs of her shoulders with each step that was taken.

_Is she planning some kind of party tonight? _The sight of Belle moving up the ladder with two rolls of decorations in her hands even peaked the curiosity of her conscience. _As I recall…I don't remember her saying something about holding some kind of dance here tonight._

It did have a point. She couldn't remember her grandmother having said anything about hosting some kind of event on her property, and the idea of something like that happening on her land made her a little uneasy.

Closing in on where Belle had fixed the rolls of streamers onto a hook over the opened threshold of the barn, Emily kept her attention on where she kept her attention on where she stood while she remained standing beside it with one of her hands resting on a lower rung.

"Grandmother," she asked, "what are you doing up there?"

She couldn't hide or hold back her own curiosity for what was going on or would be taking place there. The idea of a party scheduled to happen their lingered on her mind, and only heightened her need to know if it was really the case.

"What's all this for?"

It was with her questions that belle looked down towards her with a wide, friendly grin on her face while her right hand clung to the two rolls of streamers in her hands. She drew in a single breath, and released it along with a whole host of words in a cheerful tone.

"All this…is for the Midsummer's Dance that I always hold here for all of my friends and neighbors in the countryside and town."

A Midsummer's party? Did she hear her mother's mom correctly? Did Belle just mention she was going to host a dance here for several people that live in the area?

Before she could speak up on the issue once more, Emily took a step towards the opened doorway of the barn, and barely missed the rolls falling down from her grandmother's hand that had let them go. She took a moment to notice the patriotic patterns on them before her eyes moved up to find Belle smiling down at her.

"Now…I want you to get the money I left on the kitchen table for you, go into town, and buy you something nice to wear to the party tonight so you can meet all of the people that will be here."

_Whoa now…Who said anything about me attending a dance where I won't know anyone at it?_

The idea of going to an event where she didn't know anyone at made her extremely nervous. Her only kind of party was one where she knew at least a few people in order to have someone to talk with or sit with while everyone else danced about. Attending Belle's version of one put her on edge.

"Grandmother," She said, "I think I will just stay in." Emily hoped, secretly, that she wouldn't be forced to go. "I don't really go to parties, and-"

"I am not going to have my grand-child idling her time away in her room while a chance to make some new friends passes her by!"

"But-"

"No buts, young lady!" Belle pointed to the house with the index finger on her right hand while her voice took on a more commanding sound. "Go get my money, and buy something to wear in town right this second."

Emily knew there was no point to argue with her since she wouldn't win the argument no matter what the subject was.

Nodding her head to the elderly woman standing at the top of the stairs with a firm expression on her face, she turned around, and headed back for the money, her purse, and the keys to her car.

Walking inside of the only liquor store in all of Oleander, Mark made his way up to the front desk. His black boots thudded against the hardwood floor with a few seconds separating the sounds one made from the other. He had on plain, white short-sleeved to and a pair of denim jeans concealing most of his body as he approached the counter.

Nestled behind the front desk of the store, an older man in his mid-fifties was nestled in an old rocking chair, snoring away with his Jeff Gordon cap hanging down over his face.

_I really hate to wake him up…but I have to get things for Ms. Belle's party tonight._

Mark had been sent out on an errand into town by his boss to pick up several large crates of alcohol that she had ordered two weeks ago just for the sake of the party.

Resting his bare palms against the wooden surface of the counter, he bent his head down towards where the old man was sleeping away, and spoke to him in his usual deep, southern voice.

"Mr. James," he said, "this is your personalized wake up call."

Nothing. The old man didn't move even an inch from where he was situated in the chair.

"Mr. James…Please move your ass out of that chair before I have to do it for you." Mark had his voice to sound more firm and threatening, hoping that it would cause some kind of reaction out of him.

Nothing still.

_Well…Looks like I don't have any other choice._

He moved around the front of the desk, and placed his body behind it to where he was standing next to the snoring older gentleman. His right hand removed the white cowboy from the top of his head while his other removed Mr. James' cap from his face, exposing all of the wrinkles that he had gotten from years of smoking and stress and his mouth that was partly opened.

_Sorry about this, 'ol boy…but you won't wake up on your own._

Mark lifted his hand holding the cowboy hat above his head, and brought it down, swatting at the older man's face and head with enough force to have someone realize that someone was there and that they are trying to get their attention.

No sooner had his assault on the sleeping individual started, Mr. James started to throw his arms and legs around a bit while his voice came out in a tone that was a mixture of being awake and groggy at the same time.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Mr. James shouted out to who it was that decided on swatting him in the face. "Who is there?!"

A deep chuckle escaped from the confines of Mark's mouth at the sight of the old man before him trying to hit at him as if he was a fly while his eyes were still closed. He brought his hat back, and slipped it on top of his head as he spoke to him in a coy tone to match the chuckle coming out of his lips.

"Perhaps you will now learn to stay awake during the day and sleep at night if you don't' want someone else or me slapping you awake."

The grin on his face only widened even more from catching sight of the store's manager shooting him an icy, cold glare before speaking up with an embarrassed growl in it.

"What in the hell do you want, Mark?"

"I am here to get the booze that Ms. Belle Withers ordered a while back for the party she is holding tonight."

"Very well…I will step to the back, and get them for you."

Mark watched Mr. James walked away while he listened to him softly grumbling. He lightly shook his head, and looked towards one of the large windows of the shop that face the direction of the street.

Across from the liquor store, Emily, Belle's beautiful and curvaceous grand-daughter, was seen getting out of her vehicle, and heading for the doors of one of the local dress shops in town.

_Hmm…Emily is out shopping for something to wear to the dance tonight…I believe she is going to need a man's opinion about what the perfect outfit will be._

A playful smirk danced across his face as he pulled his attention away from the window, and focused on Mr. James coming out with the crates in his hands.

"Here are the crates, Mark." Mr. James said, still harboring a feeling of disgruntled embarrassment towards him, as he struggled placing the alcohol on the front desk's counter. "That will be one hundred and fifty dollars even."

"Okay." Pulling out his wall, he handed the money that belle gave him to the owner in order to pay for the booze, making sure that he didn't give him too much since he also had just gotten his pay and didn't want to pay too much. He tucked it away before he focused on having the conversation with him. "Are you coming up to Ms. Withers' home for the party tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I need my sleep if I am to keep you from hitting at me again."

Mark let out a hearty laugh that started out as a soft one from what he had said to him. Shaking his head, he gathered the three crates of alcohol with no trouble in his strong arms, carried them outside, and placed them in the bed of his black 2000 Ford pick-up truck.

_Now that I have this done and over with…there is only one thing I need to do before I head on home to clean up for the party tonight._

Mark secured the crates into place before his gaze moved over to where the dress shop that Emily went into was on the other side of the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story that I am working on at the moment and plan to put on Kindle. The names have been changed to fit the story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Eight_

Stepping out of a dressing room, Emily walked to a spot where there were several mirrors lined up to show how she would look from the front, left, and right sides of her body. Her eyes fell upon the sight of her reflection revealing the first dress she chose to wear: A hot pink and white checkered sleeveless dress that was close to being skin tight, and stopped at her mid-thigh.

_Oh hell no!_

The sight of what she had on sent her running back to the very room she had been in only moments prior to that second in time. There was no way that she would allow herself to wear something so short and tight that people in the town would call her a 'whore' or a 'prostitute' at her grandmother's party.

She wasted little time in closing the door behind her, and removing the hideous piece of clothing off of her body. Her hands made quick work of hanging it back up on its hanger that was nestled on a hook on the wall to the left side of her away from where the other options for her were nestled. Once the object was away from her, a soft groan of displeasure escaped from her soft pink lips.

_I never…ever want to wear something like that again in all of my life. Just having that on for a few seconds…I feel close to becoming sick to my stomach with disgust._

Silently swearing herself off of the dress, Emily brought the next dress down while she stood in only a white strapless bra cupping her round, firm breasts and a pair of white low-rise panties. She slipped the soft, white cotton fabric over the top of her head, and her arms into the sleeves of it. Once the skirt was tugged down to fall at the calves of her legs, her body walked back out, and stood before the mirrors.

Instead of immediate repulsion like she had for the previous dress, Emily found herself simply smiling at the way she had the appearance of a young woman her age from the seventies. The sight caused a light chuckle to escape from the confines of her mouth.

_Although this is not really the kind of thing to wear to a midsummer's dance…I definitely would wear something similar to this for a Halloween party._

She made her way back to the dressing room, and eased the door shut behind her with a little more relaxation in her movements a whole lot less stress. Her hands slipped the dress off, and placed it back onto its designated hanger before moving it onto the hook with the other gown. She moved her eyes to the last remaining dress with a heavy look in her eyes.

_Well…It looks like this last one will have to be the one or it is back to the drawing board for me._

Emily eased the dress over her head and guided her arms through the quarter length sleeves that fell at her elbows. Once she had pulled the skirt to fall at her knees, and made sure the front was buttoned up, her body walked outside and back to the mirrors.

Looking back at her, the mirrors revealed her to be in a red and maroon colored plaid dress that was not too stuffy and didn't show too much either.

The visual brought a sweet smile to her face. There was no doubt about it. This was the perfect dress for her to wear for her grandmother's party. Emily turned to go back to the dressing room to change when Mark's sudden appearance in the store caught her full attention and brought her body to a complete and abrupt stop. She managed to at least draw in a breath of air while her eyes were fixated upon him approaching her where she stood.

"That dress looks great on you, Emily." Mark broke the momentary silence between the two of them with a compliment in his calm yet deep voice while his face had a friendly smile upon it.

"You think so, Mark?" Emily asked, curiously. She secretly wanted his opinion about what she had on since she was thinking about buying it, and wearing it for her grandmother's party. "Are you sure that this looks okay?"

He clearly saw how unsure she was, and how she needed to hear his opinion about what she had on. Deciding to ease her concerns and worries away from her mind, Mark walked right up to Emily's physique, and left very little to no space between him and her. He bent his head down, and pressed it against the top of hers as he spoke to her in a soft, deep whisper.

"Darling…Taylor Swift is nowhere near as beautiful as the way you are looking right now."

His eyes watched hers start to brighten up, and a bashful smile move across the fair complexion of her face. The sight caused a grin to form onto his face, and a warm sensation rushing throughout his entire body.

"Do you really think that I am prettier then Taylor Swift, Mark?" Emily asked. Her voice not only had a bashful sound to it, but also a child-like giggle trying to make its way out despite her doing her best to suppress it.

Instead of answering with words in response to her question, Mark lowered his head down to hers, and pressed his sensual, strong lips against her tender ones. He sealed off her mouth to prevent any other words from coming out of it by using his as a block. Mark only held the moment for a few, brief, lingering seconds, knowing very well what happened the last time they had kissed each other and that it could easily happen that very moment with more people around and no horses.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, moving his mouth back to hover over hers, "if it was just the two of us right now…I would _really _show you how attractive you look to me right now."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Callaway?"

"It's a promise, Miss Withers."

A chuckle escaped out of his mouth at the sound of Emily referring to him as 'Mr. Callaway' instead of just saying his first name like she had been during the past month she had been staying with her grandmother at the ranch.

"Well then…I believe that I have a dress to take off and pay for."

"I will be waiting for you right here…you sweet little southern tease."

His eyes watched her curvaceous frame move away from where he stood, and head in the direction of the very dressing room that she had come from originally. He caught a small glimpse of her looking over one of her shoulders in his direction with a grin stretching from ear to ear on the angelic and beautiful features of her face before she slipped out of his sight.

_Oh how I just love watching that woman look as she walks away from me._

He couldn't get enough of Emily. Each time he thought of her…Every moment that was spent in the company of his boss' guest…He wanted more and more. There was no set amount for him. There was no limit to how much of her he could take before things went too far and he started to become sick of her. She had become to him like someone's favorite alcoholic beverage was to them.

Turning his attention away from the area she headed in, Mark noticed a man that wasn't from around the area looking into the store while trying to appear he wasn't gawking at the same time due to catching his reflection in the mirrors that Emily had just modeled and stood in front of him a few moments ago.

_I don't know what it is about that guy…but something tells me that he is not here shopping for a dress…_


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am working on finishing at the current moment. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker

_Chapter Nine_

Deciding to go with his gut instinct, Mark removed himself from the store, and stepped out onto the small porch that was nestled outside with a couple of benches placed in designated spots close to the door so people could have a place to rest their tired and hurting feet.

The stranger quickly turned his back in Mark's direction, and attempted to flip the collar of his waist length leather jacket up enough so it wouldn't be easy to tell what he looked like.

_I don't think so, buddy._

He shook his head at the individual trying to keep him from seeing who he really was. His long legs took him to the man that stood a foot less taller than him, erasing any of the previous gap from existence. Reaching with his right hand, Mark grabbed a hold of him by the back of his neck, and escorted him over to one of the benches.

"I believe…You need to sit down." He barked at the stranger that gave off a very uneasy vibe to him. His once friendly and sensual tone he had used with Emily had turned into that of an animalistic, deep growl dripping with an overprotective nature for the young woman in the shop. "Now that we are face to face with one another…Perhaps you can tell me why you were looking in the window of the shop."

"I don't have to tell you anything, you dumb piece of shit." The man replied, attempting to sound fearsome in his shaky, slightly higher pitched voice. "What I do is none of your damn-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Mark wrapped his large hand around his throat, and gripped onto it with enough strength to where it would hinder him from completing his sentence. He brought his head in closer to his own, and narrowed his piercing emerald stare into that of the pale blue one that the individual sat before him possessed as he lowered his voice to sound much more threatening that it really was.

"I am going to ask you this only one more time, you pathetic poser…and then I am going to either let you go or pop your head off your neck with just a squeeze of my hand if you want to keep playing this little game with me."

In that very moment, his gaze found the person that had tried miserably to appear tough as nails quickly turning into that of mush the very second he had issued his deadly serious threat to him. He struggled to keep from smirking at him as he spoke to him once more, finding how he was behaving now to be quite entertaining.

"Now…I am going to ask you this one…last…time. Why were you looking in the window of the shop?"

"I…" The traveling voyeur said, "I was looking for my friend."

"Who is your 'friend'?"

"Emily Withers."

Mark immediately grew concerned when he uttered Emily's name, and could tell that this wasn't the type of person that Belle's grand-daughter would be associating with. The way he was greasy and shady was enough to tell him that he was still lying to him, and that was grounds enough to rough him up a bit.

He gripped onto his neck a little tighter, and pushed his head back against the window that he was in front of, causing the back of it to bounce off of it with enough force to make his intent to take things to the next level even further. Mark waited for him to focus on him once more before he spoke to him with his anger coming out of his voice.

"How about we try this again?"

Walking out of the dressing room that she had been inside of, Emily had herself dressed in the clothes she was wearing when she left her grandmother's home earlier that day. She kept the dress she planned on getting for the party that night on the elbow of her right arm as she approached the front counter of the store. The smile that Mark had caused to dance across her face still remained, as well as the feeling of excitement and contentment that he had brought on by his presence and how special he made her feel.

_Mark certainly is one of a kind. He can make me feel like I am the only woman in the world that he has eyes for, and no one else but me will do for him._

_I am pretty sure it is quite clear that what you just said is actually an accurate statement about how he feels about you, Emily._

She couldn't agree with her conscience better. Her grandmother's ranch hand had been around her and involved with her time at the farm ever since he had arrived there the previous month and he had shared a passionate moment with her in the loft of the barn above where the horses are kept in their stalls.

There was something else that was very obvious and she couldn't deny: She had started to develop feelings for Mark. Ever since the moment that things took an intimate turn for the two of them in the privacy of her grandmother's horse barn, her mind had not let her have a second to herself. The thoughts that ran through her mind in her spare time were full of nothing but of having another encounter with Mark without anyone interrupting them.

Reaching the front desk, Emily showed a kind smile to the lady at the register as she placed the dress down before her, and reached into her pocket.

"Is this all for you today, miss?" The cashier asked, getting the dress and scanning the code on the tag of it.

"That is correct." Emily replied, smiling. "This is the only thing I need to get today."

"Very well…It will be twenty-five dollar even."

_Wow. Really? Only twenty-five dollars? I thought that maybe it would cost more than that…but all the better for me to hear._

Emily pulled out a twenty and a five from her pocket, and handed it towards the woman behind the counter. She watched her smile to her after she took the money and placed it inside of the cash register prior to easing the dress into a nearby bag for her. Her eyes moved away from her, and focused towards the direction of the large window that was in front of the shop.

On the other side of the glass, Mark was clearly seen with a look to kill on his face towards the individual that was sitting before him on the bench while one of his hands were wrapped around base of their neck.

_Mark? Wait a minute...What is he doing out there to that guy?! _

The feeling of contentment and excitement she had felt went flying away from her and was replaced by that of confusion and fear from the sight of her grandmother's helper manhandling an unknown person right outside of the dress shop she had went into.

"Here you go, miss."

Emily snapped herself out of the stare she had fallen under at what Mark was doing, and focused on the store clerk. She kept her attention on her for a brief moment as her right hand accepted the bag from her while at the same time her head nodded to her.

"T-Thanks."

"You are welcome, miss, and have a nice day."

_I am not sure how nice it is going to be with Mark out there trying to hurt someone on one of the benches that belong to the store._

Emily gave one more nod of her head, and slowly turned her attention back to the front window. Finding Mark to still be having his hand around the throat of the person she could only see the back of, she made a quick walk in the direction of the front door of the shop with the intention of finding out what he was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story that I am working on finishing and making it available for anyone who wants a copy of it on Kindle first before I see about making it in a paperback form. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker

_Chapter Ten_

Rushing outside of the front door of the store, Emily made her way to where Mark was nestled with the person she had seen through the front window, and locked her eyes onto that of the individual she had only seen the back of.

_No…It can't be…_

Her entire body froze in fear from realizing that the person that her granny's helper on the farm had by the throat was that of her ex-boyfriend, Johnathan Warrens. She had been working so hard to keep herself from being found by him again since he had been stalking her and attempted to viciously attack her before the police had to get involved.

Knowing that he had found the place she had come to for the summer and that he was already tracking her down, Emily couldn't help but feel nervous at the same time highly frightened by this revelation.

She took a moment to gather her strength before her voice managed to find its way out of her mouth while her hands clung to the bag that had her dress for the party inside of it.

"Let him go, Mark." She said, firm yet softly. Her voice shook on its way out of her mouth, revealing how anxious and scared she was at that very moment.

"Do you know him, Emily?" Mark asked, keeping his eyes on the person that was on the bench in front of him while his hand remained firmly on his throat.

"He…He is Johnathan Warrens, my ex-boyfriend."

She watched Mark turn his head in her direction, and focus upon the fear that had manifested itself on the fair complexion of her face. Emily drew in a breath of air, and tightened all over from seeing how protective he had become in both his outer appearance and in his voice.

"Do you know why he would be here in Oleander, and telling me that he is your friend?"

Her heart sank at the mention of him telling lies to Mark about him being a 'friend' of hers when he was nothing of the sort. If anything, he was a pain in the ass that would not leave her alone, and just refused to take 'no' as an answer from her.

"He is not my friend, Mark!" Emily exclaimed, deperate to get the truth out and into the open. "He has been stalking me ever since I broke up with him, and he had been in jail for beating me so bad one night that I was close to the point of death."

_Oh shit…What did I just do?_

In that moment, she just realized the fatal mistake she had committed when she told him about what Johnathan had done to her previously by catching a firery look of hatred boiling in Mark's eyes shortly before he snapped his head in the direction of where the individual in question was still sitting on the bench in front of him. She tried to get the words she wanted to say out of her mouth, but found her vocal cords fighting against her, and silencing her. While she couldn't speak, her ears could hear Mark utter some words in a tone that could kill.

"So…This little worm placed his hands on you, has he?"

Even though the question itself seemed it was being sarcastic, his voice was nothing but business and contained a lethal amount of seriousness to it that no one would dare to mess with.

With his attention now fixated on that of Johnathan Warrens, Mark shifted his hands, quickly, to the collar of the jacket he had on over his body, and hoisted him up from the bench to where the tips of his toes were barely brushing against the surface of the ground in front of the store that he was just in with Emily. He narrowed his eyes in the man's direction with all the intensity of a wolf looking at its prey.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life, boy, when you touched Emily."

"W-W-Wait!" Johnathan pleaded to him, looking down at him with pure and unadulterated fear pouring out of his voice towards him while his body squirmed to get out of the grasp that he had him in. "H-How do you know Emily?"

"I just so happen to work on her grandmother's ranch, and…She is a very special person to me."

He chose to place his cards on the table for Emily, as well as the stranger, to see. His feelings for her were strong, and couldn't be ignored or kept deep inside anymore. They had to come to the surface for anyone that happened to be in the area.

Even though his eyes were focused on Johnathan's body in the air, Mark managed to look out a corner of his eyes in her direction to find her possessing a look of awe there that told him all that he needed to know about how she was feeling at that moment in time from him having been so open about his emotions involving her.

He returned his full attention back towards his target, and proceeded to continue making his point to him.

"Emily is a very sweet, kind, caring…and beautiful young woman that doesn't need someone as slimy as you bringing her life down with yours. She deserves only the best…and that is what she is going to get."

"Oh really? And you think that you are going to be able to do that? You are just a stable boy while I work in sales back in Houston. I have the means to afford to give her the life she is fit for while you can't even match up to me financially."

_Okay…This is it. I have had enough of listening to this prick telling me that I am not man enough to make Emily happy. No more Mr. Nice Guy. _

With his words lingering on in his mind and giving his anger fuel to the fire that was already raging deep inside of him, Mark made a sweeping motion as he turned, and slammed Johnathan's body into the hood of an expensive looking, black sports car. He looked down at his sprawled out body as a faint smirk started to form across his face.

_Even though I am not really a violent person…I have to say…I really enjoyed dropping that no good son of a bitch onto the hood of his own vehicle, and shutting his mouth up. _

He savored the work that he had just got done doing to Johnathan Warrens, Emily's former boyfriend and current stalker. The moment that he had heard her tell him that this pervert that had been looking in the store window on her had been her ex and that he had been stalking her, as well as physically abusive with her, he wanted nothing more than to put him in his place once and for all.

"Mark…"

The sweet sound of Emily's gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and caused his eyes to travel over to where she was standing with a slightly nervous and afraid expression upon the fair complexion of her face. Seeing the angelic beauty that he had become very fond of in a short amount of time to be distressed by what he had just done caused every fiber of his being to tense up on the spot, and send his emotions and feelings into a whirlwind, ending with his guilt being the overwhelming factor of them all.

Unable to stop himself, Mark moved back towards her direction from where he was nestled, and cupped a side of her face in the palm of one of his large hands. His eyes gazed deeply into hers with only unconditional love for her nestled within them, as well as in his voice as he started to speak.

"Emily…I know you didn't wish for me to do that and for your eyes to not have witnessed that…but I am not going to stand by, and let some…some bastard try to hurt you anymore or worse…take you away from me."

"You…You were afraid of him doing something to me, Mark?"

"Of course I was, darling."

"I am sure that he wouldn't have been able to do anything. After all, you were here and-"

"He couldn't have done anything with me here if he even tried…but what if I wasn't around? What if he came here when I wasn't here and did something to you? I couldn't live with myself if something horrible happened to you, Emily."

"Do you really mean that, Mark?"

"Sweetheart…You have no idea how much I care for you. Hell, I would gladly turn my soul over to the devil if it meant saving you from getting hurt again by that asshole."


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story that I am editing under the same title, and planning on turning it into a book for those of you who wish to read it on Kindle first before I make the choice to put it in paperback format. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker

_Chapter Eleven_

He didn't have to say anything else to her in order for her to understand the severity of how strong he felt for her. Emily clearly saw how he had very intense, unconditional love for her without him having to try really hard at doing just that. His words were enough for her.

She lifted one of her hands up from her side, and pressed the palm of it against the back of his hand that was resting on a side of her face, allowing some of her warmth to resonate from the center of her hand and seep through his skin so that he could feel how she was at the moment.

The very second that her skin met his, Mark's eyes lit up and glowed with a unbridled happiness that had never been experienced by him before. He kept his eyes solely on her while she started to speak up and break their silence.

"I can clearly see how you truly do care for me, Mark." Emily said, keeping her voice at a soft, sincere whisper. "The way that you speak to me with your words and your body language…It is enough for me to see how much you feel for me, and wish to keep me from getting hurt again."

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, Emily." Mark's words flowed out of his mouth, rolling off the tip of his long tongue, in his deep, Texan accent. "I would move heaven and earth to keep someone from taking you away from me when we just found each other a little over a month ago."

"I know that you would do that and so much more for me, Mark…and I am grateful for that."

She was more than grateful for that. She admired him for how opened he was being with her about the emotions that had been wreaking havoc on his system, and finally made their presence known to her by slipping out of his mouth during the confrontation with Johnathan. The fact that he would so willingly and openly bring his feelings for her out into the light and in the face of her former boyfriend like he did made her reassure her current thoughts about how he felt for her.

Her eyes drifted over to where her ex had been slammed down onto the hood of his vehicle, and found him to be slowly moving around. The sight sent her into a momentary wave of fear and anxiety. She focused on it for only a brief second before her attention drifted back towards Mark with a similar sound growing in her voice.

"I think we better get out of here before he gets up, Mark."

"He is not going to do anything, darling." Mark spoke to her in a reassuring tone with a hint of a chuckle in his deep, southern voice. "I just sent him flying down onto the hood of his own vehicle with enough force to knock him out for a little while."

"Although that might be the case, Mark, I still think we need to get going all the same since I have to get ready for my grandmother's party tonight…and I am sure you have to do the same thing."

"You are right on that, Emily. I have to take her alcohol back to her before I-"

"Alcohol? Did you just say that you have to take her alcohol before you start to get ready?"

"It is in the bed of the truck."

Curious about his response, Emily walked over to a side of his truck and sure enough found several crates of booze nestled in the bed of it with tie downs around them to keep them securely in place. She moved her eyes back towards him as her anxiety turned more into confusion.

"I didn't know that there would be drinking at my grandmother's party. Is there always drinking?"

"Only at her Midsummer party. She lets everyone have fun and let loose at it while at her other ones she holds throughout the year she doesn't have any booze in them."

_Well…At least that reassures me that my grandmother is not a complete alcoholic then._

"Okay…I think we should head on back now."

"Hop in the truck, and I'll take you back there myself since I am heading that way."

"But…I drove myself down here. What about-"

"I will call a buddy of mine to get your car, and bring it to the ranch safe and sound without any scratches to it."

Emily didn't really like the idea of someone else driving her car to her grandmother's home besides herself, but she could tell that Mark didn't want her going back alone.

"Okay." Nodding her head to him, she walked with him over to the passenger side of his pick-up truck, and let him open the door for her before she climbed inside of it, and placed her bag containing her dress down in the floor between her legs.

"Where are your keys at, Emily?" Mark asked, gently. "I want to put them somewhere in your vehicle that my buddy can find them without alerting old boy here of where they are."

His intention was to take her keys, and place them somewhere inside of the little red Pontiac where Johnathan wouldn't be able to find so easily but that his friend, Dave, could be able to locate fairly easily enough.

"Here they are." Emily replied, reaching into the front left pocket of her denim shorts, and pulling them out into the open. She looked to him with a hesitant expression as her hand extended in his direction with the keychain nestled in the palm of her hand. "Please put them somewhere that he is not going to find so easily. I don't want anything to happen to my vehicle."

_Darling, you have nothing to worry about. I am going to make damn sure that this punk can't find them even if he makes up from having been slammed down on the hood of his car with the same impact as if he had been driving it and someone hit him head on._

He hated for her to feel unsure about whether or not to place her keys in his grasp. There was no way that he would allow her ex-boyfriend to find her keys so easily that he would steal her vehicle even if he made it up from where his prone body was nestled on top of his own.

"I promise, sweetheart."

Mark took her keys away from her, letting his fingertips grazing over the palm of her hand. The very small gesture sent chills running throughout his entire body, sending his hormones into overdrive. He glanced to her face at the same time, and his eyes noticed a similar emotion to take root there. Turning from her, a small grin started to form on his face as he moved in the direction of where her vehicle was parked.

_Seems like tonight is going to hold some promise to it after all. _

He had been wanting to find a way to get alone with Emily again after they had spent a brief moment in the loft together. In the past month, though, her grandmother had been keeping her in her own company, and not really give them a long enough moment together to really enjoy each other's company properly.

Now…He was going to be able to have that chance at the party that Belle was throwing when he arrives there, and keeps all of the other young bucks coming to the event from her by making his arrival and stealing her attention from them.

Reaching her vehicle, Mark eased the driver side door open, and bent his tall frame inside of it. He glanced over the inside of the vehicle for the perfect spot to hide the keys before he caught a glimpse of the glove compartment.

_Perfect._

His free hand flipped it down, and allowed the other one to place the keys inside of it before he moved out of the Pontiac. Mark reached into the front pocket of his pants, and pulled out his cellphone. Deciding against calling his friend, he let his fingers instead text him a message, informing him of the car, the situation, and where the keys were in order for him to bring it up to Belle's home at the time of the party.

"You…You are going to pay for this, pal!"

Having just sent his text message to his dear friend, a deep chuckle escaped from Mark's mouth at the sound of Emily's former boyfriend groaning out his discontent with him from where he was still sprawled out and in an extreme amount of pain. He moved over to where he was and looked down at him with his intense eyes shortly before starting to speak to him in a coy tone.

"Why do you believe that I am going to pay for something that I enjoyed doing immensely?"

"I will make sure of it that I keep any chance of you getting close to my Emily out of your grasp." Johnathan showed no fear to him as he spoke despite the very obvious pain he was under at that moment. "There is no way in hell that I am going to let her become yours."

He bent his head down in the direction of the stalker, and flashed a dark, possessive expression in his direction shortly before he made a statement to him in a similar tone, showing off the intensity he possessed deep inside.

"Emily Withers…is already mine."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story that I am editing and working on completing so that I can make it available on Kindle for you all to own a copy of it. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker

_Chapter Twelve_

While Mark was outside of the pick-up truck, Emily remained sitting on the passenger side seat with her gaze looking down in the direction of her hand, the very one that his fingertips had grazed across in a way that had brought all of her thoughts to a screeching halt, and every single muscle tightening up with a fire of unbridled passion and desire coursing through all of them.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I function normally at the moment? Is his touch so strong that the mere brushing of the very tips of his fingers against my skin causes me to lose the ability to think for myself, and turn into a lump of clay for him to mold?_

She found the new thoughts in her mind to be plaguing her, and causing her to feel even more confused than she already was. Finding them to be confusing her more than helping her only heightened her concern.

The faint sound of Mark's heavy boots crunching some of the gravels outside of his vehicle snapped her out of her current train of thought, as well as the trance with her palm. Lifting her head, Emily gazed towards the front window of the truck, and discovered him to be moving to the driver side door of it.

Almost all at once, her confusion caused her to go on edge with not nervousness or anxiety…but with a sexual need to feel his powerful, warm hands all over her body.

_Calm down, Emily. You have to soothe these urges away before he climbs inside, and really makes them soar high to the heavens._

Emily drew in a breath of air, and released it, slowly, as she watched him open up the door on the opposite side of where her body was, and eased his tall, muscular physique onto the same, long seat in the truck that she was on at that moment in time.

"I have taken care of everything, Emily." Mark said, calmly. His left hand pulled the door closed behind him with enough force that it made a loud thudding sound. Turning his attention onto her, completely, he continued to speak to her in the same tone he had used with his deep voice. "My buddy, Dave, will be down here to get your car, and take it on up to your grandmother's home."

"I am glad to hear that the problem has been solved, Mark." Emily replied, doing her best to keep her secret emotions in check, and not coming to the surface. "How long will it take your friend to get here, and take the vehicle to Granny Belle's home?"

"Not long at all as long as he is fully awake, near his phone, and not doing anything right now."

"Does he live in town or out in the countryside like my grandmother does?"

"His home is less than three blocks from here."

Her feelings of worry and concern started disappearing once she got the answer from him that her ears needed to hear. Knowing that his friend was close by and would be able to drop her Pontiac off before anything could happen to it made everything else so much better.

She watched him slip his key into the ignition, and turn it over. Her ears listened to the roar of the engine for a moment before she moved her gaze in the direction of the front window.

Nestled about twenty feet away on the now damaged sports car's hood, Johnathan had moved only an inch but was clearly still in a large amount of pain.

Emily managed to only have a faint smile on her face at the visual even though she was wanting to laugh out loud. Seeing the man that had caused her so much pain in the past few months in a state of his own suffering made her feel very content at the moment.

Emily blinked her eyes out of the gaze with the front glass due to Mark quickly backing them up. She glanced to him for only a few seconds before her body registered the truck flying down the stretch of road in front of them in the direction of Belle's ranch.

Mark kept a firm yet gentle grasp on the steering wheel in his hands, wishing to make sure he had complete control of the situation in case he needed to make a quick turn or ease the truck onto a side road. He seemed to be prepared for everything that could and would possibly be brought his way.

Well…Almost everything. There was one thing and one thing only that he was not properly prepared for.

Emily Withers.

No amount of training or mental, as well as physical, preparation could get him ready for a woman as captivating and fiery as she was. There didn't exist another woman in the world that matched up to her or brought him the kind of excitement she did in the littlest of ways.

Leaving the city of Oleander behind, Mark pulled them onto a gravel covered road, and started to drive at a much slower pace than the one he had went at upon pulling away from the dress store with her nestled beside him. He gazed back to her, and found the tension that had been there to be gone, causing a smile to dance across the strong features of his face, faintly.

"I am sorry for driving like a mad man for a moment there, darling." He apologized, wishing her to know that the speed he had been going at was a mistake and that he didn't plan on it. "I suppose that I let the heat of the moment get to me, and cause me to drive a bit faster than I was wanting to go at initially."

"I-I am okay, Mark." Emily replied, attempting to mask her true emotions that were brewing deep inside of her body. "The sudden change in speed only surprised me a bit is all."

_That is a poor excuse for a lie, Emily, and you know it! I know that is not the sincere truth by just looking at your facial features, and listening to the sound in your own voice._

Mark wanted badly to call her out on what she had just said to him, bringing to light that she had in fact told him a white lie. However, he chose against it, deciding instead to go with it and letting her say what she wanted if it made her feel like she was reassuring him of what was going on.

"Very well, Emily."

"Are you planning on coming to the dance tonight, Mark?"

"As a matter of fact…I am coming to the party tonight."

"Do you have a date?"

"No…but there is a certain little filly that I have had my eye on for a month now that I have been wanting to get close to."

"Is this someone that I know?"

He turned his eyes in her direction and cast a playful smirk towards her from where he was shortly before his voice slipped out.

"It is someone you know very well."

A soft chuckle escaped from his mouth as he pulled them up in front of Belle's home, but quickly stopped when he found his boss to be on the porch, waiting on them both. The way her expression looked on her face from having seen him pulling up with Emily beside him sent his emotions and thoughts into a whirlwind.

_Well…Now it's the time for a whole other ballgame to begin now. It has went from combating and winning against her ex-boyfriend to now combating against her grandmother, as well as my own boss._

Mark knew that this day would ultimately happen but assumed there would be more time for him to prepare for it. Bringing the pick-up to a gentle stop, he shifted it into park, and turned it off in a set of fluid motions that culminated in removing his body from the inside of the vehicle, and taking a few steps towards the direction of the porch where Belle was waiting with her arms at her sides and her eyes fixated on him and only him.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am working on completing and putting on Kindle once it is ready. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with The Undertaker.

_Chapter Thirteen_

"You want to explain to me what is going on?"

Emily's body froze on the spot when she got out of the truck after hearing the very tone from her grandmother that would always send her running for cover. She managed to look over to the front of the house, and discovered her to be directing the question in Mark's direction, not hers.

"Ms. Withers," Mark answered, removing his hat from the top of his head and holding it in front of himself out of respect for her, "there is a very good reason for why it took me a little while to bring the beverages back-"

"I am not worried about the booze, Mark." Belle interrupted him but never took her eyes off of him, or lower the intensity in her eyes, as well as her voice. "I am referring to my grand-daughter riding in your truck when she left in her own vehicle."

This whole confrontation was about her being in the same truck with Mark. She knew that her granny might have been confused about her coming home in his truck with him. However, she didn't plan on her being on edge and near mad at finding her with him.

Fearing for Mark's sake, Emily moved around the front of the truck with the bag containing the dress for the dance in her right hand. She reached where they both were, and spoke up before Mark could.

"Grandmother," she said, "he was in town getting alcohol across from the shop I was in buying my dress when he noticed Johnathan Warrens to be spying on me through the front window of the store when he was fixing to leave with the alcohol in the bed of the pick-up."

The very second that she mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name to her, Emily watched her granny's eyes narrow at her out of frustration and unbridled rage. Her body tightened up on the spot from the very way that she was looking at her, closely turning her to stone by the stare alone.

"You mean that the same little punk who treated you like shit, and left bruises on you is back in my town?!"

"Y-Yes, Granny Belle…"

Emily didn't have to look over in Mark's direction. She felt the intensity pouring out of his stare in her direction upon her grandmother revealing to him a small portion of what Johnathan had done to her.

"What happened in town, Emily?"

"Well, I was paying for the dress when I found Mark in a confrontation outside with him. I waited for the cashier to give me the dress before I hurried outside. Johnathan was berating him, and building up his anger by issuing empty threats to him about being better for me, and that he could give me things that he can't afford to."

"How did it end?"

"Well…It ended with…Mark slamming him down onto the hood of his own sports car with enough force that it left him unable to move, and give us enough time to get away from him and the store."

She noticed her grandmother's face to be relaxing the anger and frustration from it, and starting to let an expression of enjoyment dance across it instead while a chuckle escaped out into her contented and pleased voice for a brief moment.

"That's my boy! I knew that he would take care of business, and keep you safe from the likes of that little city-slicker prick…but that still doesn't explain why you rode in his truck here instead of driving yourself in your own car."

"I can explain that, Belle."

Mark decided that he had been quiet long enough, and it was time for him to make his own statement to her.

"Belle," he said, "I brought your grand-daughter home in my truck because I didn't want her driving alone after what happened, and that the car was parked on the other side of where I left Johnathan sprawled out on his own vehicle."

"If you threw him down on top of his vehicle, as my grandchild has stated," Belle replied, "you wouldn't have to worry about him coming after her."

His boss was correct on that. He had left Johnathan unable to move at all, and he wouldn't have been able to follow her with the amount of pain that he had been placed in.

However, the reason behind all of this was a very simple one: He needed to feel Emily close to him, and had gotten tired of the lack of the spent alone with her. Mark wanted those few moments of privacy between them, and knew driving separate wasn't an option.

"Belle…I drove her here myself…because I wanted to spend more time with Emily, and talk with her since we haven't been able to do so in the past month she has been here."

"Would it be wrong of me to assume that you have feelings for my grand-daughter, and that you brought her here instead of just following her…because you have a strong fondness for her?"

Damn it…Belle is right once again. How does she do it? How can she look into someone's mind like she does, and figure them out in just a few short moments?

"You would not be wrong with that assumption, Belle. That is the truth…I do have feelings and a fondness for your grand-child, and it was because of those two things that I decided to have a friend bring her car here at your party tonight so I could spend some much needed time with her."

Mark decided to not beat around the bush with her on the subject. He wanted her to know that he cared for Emily, and that he wasn't afraid to fully admit it to her.

He watched Belle's eyes start to light up at what he had stated shortly before his ears picked up on a brief sound of happiness in her voice in the form of a giggle shortly before she spoke up.

"Finally…I was thinking you would never come out and tell me, Mark."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Mark, I have been aware of your attraction for Emily for a long time now…and I was starting to think that you would never come out into the open about it."

His body language revealed the intense amount of shock and confusion that was wreaking havoc in his bod. She had known this whole time that he cared for her grand-daughter, and she had been waiting for him to come out with it.

While his mind was trying to process what was going on, Mark watched Belle making her way down the steps of the porch in her direction as she continued on with speaking to both Emily and him.

"Now…Mark, let's take these crates on around to the back of the house where the party is being set up, and, Emily…You can head on up, and start to work on getting yourself ready for it since the party will be starting in just a little while."


	14. Chapter 14

Note: This is a fanfiction that it is based off of a story under the same title that I have been working on, and will be available on Kindle once it is completed. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or with The Undertaker

_Chapter Fourteen_

Emily found herself unable to really move a muscle after her grandmother had just brought out into the light that she had known this whole time about Mark having a strong attraction to her, and that she had been waiting for him to finally come out with his true feelings for her.

_She knew? My granny knew this whole time that he has been wanting me, and that she was holding out in silence to see how long it would take him to come clean with her about it?_

The fact alone made her feel more confused than shocked like she was at that second. She tried to not show it as much, but found the attempt to be a complete and utter failure.

After regaining control of her muscles shortly after her hand at erasing the confusion and shock from her face didn't happen, Emily made her way up the front steps of the porch with the bag containing her dress for the party remaining in the grip of her right hand.

"I will make sure not to keep him busy for a long stretch of time so he can get ready for the dance, and look as sharp as he can for you, Emily."

Her body nearly stopped from the suggestion that she had made to her, and cause her to stumble once she reached the area of the porch where it was in front of the screen door. She didn't dare turn around to face Belle and Mark out of fear of them seeing the faint red color that had washed across her face that was brought on out of embarrassment.

Emily struggled to keep on going at the pace she was moving at, but managed to make her way inside. With the walls of her grandmother's home giving her much needed privacy, she moved over towards the stairs, and leaned her back against the wall that ran up alongside the stairs.

_That was a close call…Mark nearly saw the red pigment dancing cross your fair complexion, Emily._

She silently cursed at her conscience teasing her about the current situation she was in at the moment. The last thing she needed right now was to deal with her inner voice poking fun at her for blushing and wanting to get inside as fast as she could.

_Who knows…Maybe Mark would like to see you all bashful at what Belle said, and look at your light red skin with enjoyment and a growing state of arousal-_

_Why don't you just be quiet, and leave me be for once instead of berating me about feeling embarrassed?_

_I'm impressed…You actually admitted it for once. Normally, you would have just dismissed what I say, and do whatever you want._

Emily let out a soft growl of frustration at how her conscience was continuously pestering her. She wanted a moment to calm the rapid beating of her heart, and have time to herself so that she could calm her hormones down and think more clearly.

"Let's go ahead, and take the crates around back, Mark, and then you can get going."

Emily moved her eyes towards the direction of a window that was to her side, facing the direction of the front of the house.

Through the glass pane, Mark's muscular physique could be clearly seen to her gaze moving behind Belle's frame carrying one of the crates while he held the other two. He turned his head at the last moment, and looked at the window while he moved out of her line of vision.

_Those eyes…Those eyes of his are so piercing that they could stop my heart in a moment's notice._

Emily gazed out the window for a few seconds out of a longing for Mark's eyes to look upon her before she managed to turn away, and head on up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Moving down the side of Belle's home with some of the crates in his embrace, Mark's thoughts lingered less on the task at hand, and more on the southern beauty that was nestled inside of the building that was just inches away from his own frame. There was nothing he wanted more than to be inside with the woman who had brought life to a side of him that he assumed didn't exist anymore after the last lady he dated turned into a horrible mistake.

"We will take this over to the refreshment stand, and hand them off to the caterers." Belle said, keeping the conversation between them going, in her gentle, southern accent. "That way you can get going, and be on your way back home with plenty of time to get ready for the party tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Ms. Withers." Mark replied, keeping up the pace with her movements fairly easily enough. "This way I will be able to leave at a decent time, get home, and clean myself up."

"And I expect you to look especially nice for tonight, Mark."

"I intend to make sure that I am dressed as nice as I do when I attend Sunday morning church services."

"Good…Because I want you to be at your best tonight at the party."

"You want me to impress the people coming here tonight?"

"No…I want you to impress my grandchild."

He gazed upon her in awe that she would want him to be at his top shape and looking his best for Emily when most grandmothers would be hesitant about letting there grand-daughters date someone they know so well or someone who works for them.

Walking around a corner of the house, Mark made his way in the same direction that Belle was going in amongst the servers setting up various decorations, tables, and the electronic equipment for the DJ she had hired for the event. He did his best to maneuver around the people hurrying about to get things together for the dance. His tall body made its way to where the caterers were setting up the refreshment table before he managed to ease his crates down beside hers on a section of the table.

"Okay, Mark…this looks fine to me. The caterers and me will work on putting them on ice and fixing them up in a way so that way they will look good and presentable to the guests." Belle looked on at the workers already bringing a tub of ice to where she was standing with him as she had spoken to him. She turned her eyes away from them and focused in his direction as she continued to speak. "You can go ahead, and get going back to your place."

"Are you sure that you don't need help with anything else, Belle? I can help with-"

"Mark, don't you worry about it. I have everything planned out here, and can handle anything last minute that comes up."

"Are you sure?"

"You just need to focus on getting ready, and making damn sure to be here on time for the party."

"Very well, ma'am."

A smile washed across his face at the notion of hurrying off to his nearby house just so he could clean up, dress up in his best clothes, and make it back here on time to steal Emily's breath away…all of which was being condoned by his boss and her grandmother. Mark gave a nod of his head towards her, and started in the direction he had come from with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story under the same name that I have been working on completing, and planning to put on Kindle for those of you who wish to own a copy of it. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker

_Chapter Fifteen_

_How is this possible? How can Belle possibly know beforehand about my feelings and intentions towards her grand-daughter when I have done a wonderful job at keeping those feelings boxed and closed up?_

As he moved towards the direction of the side to the house, Mark's mind couldn't focus on anything else other than that of the confusion brought on by his boss having informed him about being aware this whole time about his feelings towards Emily.

_There is no way in hell that Belle could have figured this out so quickly, and pieced together how strong I am attracted to her grandchild with no one else to help her-_

_Are you really that dense, Mark? _His conscience interrupted his train of thought, abruptly, and spoke up with a curious tone in its voice. _It's not hard at all to figure out how she found it all out._

_I guess you have your own theory about how she discovered this out without any help, right?_

_As a matter of fact, I do have one that is the correct one._

_What would that be then?_

_Do you remember when Emily and you were upstairs in the loft of the barn when Belle walked inside it, looking for her?_

_Yes…but I don't see how-_

The realization of how Belle discovered his intentions with her grand-daughter hit him so hard that it caused ever muscle in his body to tighten up, and bring him to an abrupt stop after she had just started walking the side of the house towards the front porch.

She knew about his feelings because of Emily and him being alone in the loft of the horse barn with one another, and away from her gaze. The answer was plain as day, and she didn't have look hard for it at all.

Mark moved his back to lean against a side of the house before he brought his hands up from his sides, and had them to run their palms across his face, muffling a soft embarrassed groan coming out of the open space his mouth had made.

_Oh…my…god! How could I be so stupid?! If I didn't take Emily up there…She would never have figured this all out, and realized how my emotions burn for her grand-daughter!_

_Do you regret having taken your boss's grandchild up into the loft of the barn then?_

The sudden mention of him wishing that he had never took the southern belle inside of the house upstairs and spent some time alone with her snapped him out of his feeling of doubt in a flash, and caused his voice to snap back at his conscience at the mere suggestion.

_Of course not! There is nothing that is going to make me have doubts or even regret about having taken Emily up into the loft of the barn above the stalls that the horses are kept in!_

_You were letting on that you made a mistake in being alone with her and-_

_The only mistake that I made about it was doing it when Belle was close by, and could easily walk in on us both. If I had done it when she was out doing errands in town…She would have never found out, and there would be no reason for her to be pestering Emily and I about it now._

_What are you going to do now?_

_Get ready to sweep my date off of her feet, and show her how a real country boy treats a woman._

Reaffirming his beliefs in the choice he had made and the feelings deep inside of him for Belle's beautiful grandchild, Mark removed his body from the outer wall of the house it had been against, and headed towards the front of it with a confident grin moving across the strong features of his face.

Walking inside of her bedroom, Emily closed the door behind her, and placed the bag containing her dress on top of the quilt that had been handmade by her grandmother. She reached inside, pulled it out, and lied the gown across the fabric of it.

_Let me get a good look at it so I can see about what kind of shoes I need to wear with it._

She took a step from her queen sized bed made from some of the oak trees behind her temporary home in her granny's woods. Her eyes danced across the pattern work of it, as well as the style, soaking it all in.

_Hmm…Looking at this dress…I believe that my dark brown boots would look perfect with it, and really pull the whole outfit together._

Emily moved her body down onto its knees, and bent her head down to look underneath her bed.

Stretching from left to right, was a row of shoes and boots that varied in size, shape and color. Some of them were small with little heels, big with big heels, or a combination of the two.

Her eyes moved down the line of footwear she had brought with her there to wear during the summer. She stopped on her pair of dark brown boots that were made of leather and a pair of her shoes that she wore on special occasions similar to that of the one she was going to that night.

_There you are._

Smiling, Emily reached underneath the bed, and pulled out into the light the very boots that she intended to wear that night. Her eyes soaked them all in while the creative part of her started to linger on them, and form a visual of them inside of her mind.

Instead of sticking on the boots, her mind started to daydream more, and showed her to be in the very outfit she intended to wear, and the party she was heading into. Emily looked herself over for a moment before she turned her head, and found Mark to be rushing up to her, and pulling her out onto the dance floor. She caught the sound of the song 'T-R-O-U-B-L-E' playing loud and proudly just moments into her dance with her grandmother's helper and the man who had done so much for her in a short amount of time.

The daydream would have went on further but found itself abruptly ended by the sound of a truck door closing, loudly, outside of the house, giving Emily the ability to snap herself back to reality.

_What was that noise?_

She stood up from the hardwood floor, and placed the boots down onto the bed beside where she had placed her dress. Her curvaceous frame moved over in the direction of the window, and brought up one of her hands to pull the white lace curtain back from it.

Through the glass pane of the window, the sight and sound she had heard was that of Mark climbing inside of his truck, and pulling the driver side door behind him closed, firmly. The next noise that shortly followed that was of him revving up the loud and powerful engine of the truck before he spun the vehicle around in a circle and heading in the direction of the very country road that they had traveled on together to get her back to her grandmother's home.

_Looks like he is in a hurry to get ready for tonight…and I am feeling the same way._

A smile washed across her face as she watched his truck move on down the beaten path to where his home was nearby before she removed herself from the window, and headed in the direction of where her personal shower was built on to that room.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story under the same name that I am finishing up on and planning to put on Kindle once it is done. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

_Chapter Sixteen_

Wasting a very little amount of time, Mark pulled up in front of his small but decent sized home that was just the road from his boss's home, and parked it. He shut the vehicle off, and pulled the keys for it out in a series of fluid motions that would cause very little effort to be used on his part.

_There is no time for me to play around with. I need to haul my ass inside, and get started on fixing myself up if I am to get to the party on time._

He literally jumped out of the pick-up and rushed towards the concrete porch. Mark pulled open the front door, and moved across the threshold with his right hand pulling it shut behind him.

No sooner had he walked inside, Fang, his solid white, blue-eyed, Siberian husky came running from the kitchen, and up to him with his tail wagging from left to right, repeatedly.

He took the time to kneel down, and give his furry companion a warm hug to thank him for the kind welcome home.

"It is good to see you too, my old friend." Mark said. He spoke to Fang in a calm yet friendly fashion, giving him only the positive parts of him. Leaning back, his face flashed a gentle smile in the dog's direction as he continued to talk to him. "I am sorry, but I have to get upstairs, and start work on getting myself cleaned up for a very special night tonight."

Mark eased his body back to a standing position, and moved up the small set of wooden stairs to the second story of the house. Reaching the top, his heart nearly broke at the sound of his companion downstairs softly whining and howling for him at the bottom of the very steps he had just climbed up.

_Fang, you are making this really hard on me…I want to play with you, but I just don't have enough time to do it right now. I promise that we will spend plenty of time together once the dance is done over with, and make it up to you._

He forced his body down the small hallway, and inside of his bedroom. Moving past by his king size bed made from cherry wood, Mark walked right up to where a set of white, double doors were standing, and used his hands to pull them open.

On the other side, a rod stretching from one side to the other on the inside of the closet, there was a plentiful amount of shirts and pants hanging down from it on hangers with a rack of his hats nestled overhead of it.

_All right…Let's see about finding something to wear that will knock Emily off her feet, and have her wondering why she ever dated that city boy in the first place._

A faint smirk danced across his face at the thought of taking her breath away in another while he had managed to do that on the first day that they met in a more…personal way.

His hands rummaged through the shirt that hung on the left side of the closet with one another before he pulled out a blue and white patterned top with sleeves that would go down to his elbows. He took only a few moments to look it over before he tossed it towards the direction of his bed, and watched it fall down onto it in a neat way.

_Well, there is my top. Now…I need to find the right pants for it._

Mark redirected his attention back to the closet, and focused it on where his pants were neatly hanging on the opposite side with the shelf above them that held all of his cowboy hats. As he did with his shirts, his hands moved over the pans, looking for the right pair of denim jeans to wear.

_Looks like you don't need my help with this since you are doing a fine job with getting the right clothes together at the moment._

He pulled down a nice pair of denim jeans, and retrieved his denim, wide brimmed hat like the one he had on at the moment from the top shelf while he listened to the sound of his conscience's voice whispering to him.

_You would be right._

Mark placed the pants and hat alongside the top he had placed out before he reached down to where his nice pair of black boots were standing at the foot of the bed, and brought them up onto the dark brown comforter as well.

_Today, I don't need your opinion on what to wear. I have this all figured out, and what I want to wear for the party._

_Good…Now, you just need to work on bathing yourself, and making sure that you are smelling very nice before you leave here today._

Shaking his head, he chuckled at his conscience still finding a way to speak to him in a condescending manner. Mark took only a moment to toss his current hat onto a nearby rocking chair in a corner of the room while he headed out of the room, and moved towards where the upstairs bathroom was located.

Turning the light on in her personal bathroom, Emily walked over to where a glass shower stood. She slid the door opened, and reached over to the nozzle for the hot water. Her right hand gave the knob a few turns until the hot water started to pour from it without mercy or hesitation. She pulled her hand away from it, and placed it upon the silver handle in the middle of it and the one for the cold water only to lift it up, allowing the flood of hot water to pour down from the shower head that hung overhead.

_Now…It's time to get out of these clothes, and start on washing myself from the top of my head all the way down to the bottom of my feet._

Emily eased herself away from the shower over to where a brown wicker hamper was positioned with several articles of her dirty clothes to be nestled inside of it. She started with the top that had been on her, removing it over the top of her had before discarding it to the hamper. Her hands moved down to the top of her shorts, eased the button and zipper of them open, and slipped the bottoms down towards her feet.

_How are you feeling about tonight, Emily? _Her inner voice questioned her, curious to hear her silent answer. _Are you feeling okay? …Good? …Nervous? …Afraid?_

_I am feeling a mixture of things at the moment. _She spoke with sincere honesty to her conscience while her hands placed the shorts into the hamper before moving to the socks on her feet.

_Could you please explain?_

_Since you asked nicely, I will gladly tell you feeling okay about my ability in getting myself fixed up for tonight, good about getting to let loose at the party, nervous about if Mark will like my look I am going for this evening, and…afraid that he might not like what he sees in me._

_Emily, you have no reason to feel nervous or afraid. Mark clearly wants you, and hasn't shown you a single sign of losing interest you at any point in the near future._

Emily deposited her socks into the hamper before she worked her white panties off of her body, and moved then to her bra. She straightened her body up, and looked upon her reflection in the mirror as she removed the strapless undergarment, exposing a secret she had been keeping not only from Mark but also from Granny Belle.

Upon her right firm breast, there was a set of two letters that had been engraved into her soft, fair complexion. They were noticeable right away but only to someone with a sharp eye who could spot it right away.

She lifted her left hand, and let her trembling fingertips dance over an 'S' that had been carved in her with a knife before slipping over to the form of a letter 'B' that had been engraved beside it as well. Even though her face didn't show it, her soul was torn at the secret she held inside of her out of shame of it coming out into the light.

_What if he finds out about this mark? I don't know how he will react when he sees this, and finds out how I ended up with it in the first place…_

_Don't worry about it right now, Emily. You can ponder on it later when the situation arises. Right now…Just focus on getting cleaned up, and looking forward to a wonderful night with a man that cares so much for you._

A shy yet warm smile moved across her face due to the words of motivation coming from her conscience. There was no need to linger on what she held inside of herself when she had a great night ahead of her that would be spent in the arms and company of Mr. Mark Callaway.

She dropped her hand away from the scar on her breast, and headed to the hot shower with her focus shifting from a part of her past to being on getting cleaned up and looking perfect for the evening ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am working on finishing at the moment under the same title. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker

_Chapter Seventeen_

Moving inside of his tall shower, Mark stood beneath the shower head, and let the water run over his tall, muscular physique that now had nothing to cover it. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, letting the thousands of beads of water move across his thick, black hair and trail down every inch of his body from the top of his head all the way down to his six pack abs to his tight ass and firm legs before ending at his feet.

_Ahh…This feels so amazing right now. _His hands reached up, and ran them through his hair, letting the water to trail down them just so he could more of its warmth. _After working hard all day…Being able to take a nice hot shower to clean up and unwind is a perfect way to end the day._

_The day is far from over thought, Mark. _His conscience butted in and whispered to him in a coy tone. _Your day has only truly begun, and will continue on for several more hours to come for you._

His conscience was correct. The day was far from over for him. Even though he had spent most of the day doing errands for Belle and stepping in for Emily when her creepy ex-boyfriend, Johnathan Warrens, had been spying on her through the front window of the dress shop, Mark had the whole evening to look forward and spend in the company of his boss's beautiful grand-daughter.

He took up his shampoo bottle that contained a really good smelling soap for his hair, and poured just enough into the palm of his left hand that would do the job perfectly. His other hand placed it back on the shelf where it had been before he rubbed the shampoo in both of his hands, and started to work it through his thick strands of hair.

_You are right on that one. _Mark chose instead of the conversation between his conscience and him to fall dead to continue it onward while he was cleaning his entire body for the party he was going to be heading out to soon enough. _Things are nowhere near being done for me right now. I have to get myself soaped, washed and dried off really good._

_Let's not forget that you have to make sure that you smell nice and looking good for Emily before you step foot out of this house tonight._

Emily Withers…What a very worthy reason to make sure that he was at his top game. To show up, and sweep the sweet and sexy southern beauty off of her feet, and show how a real man takes care of a woman…made his body burn with a desire and an arousal all too strong for him to ignore.

A smile danced across his face as he rinsed the soap from his hair. He turned around to face the oncoming stream of water while one of his hands reached up to a shelf, and retrieved a bar of soap. His fingers clutched the sides of it while the palm moved it all over his arms and upper body, lathering up the farmer's tan and cleaning it of any dirty and grime that was there.

_There is no way that I am going to forget about that fiery angel of mine. She is far from getting lost at the moment._

_You seem to be determined on making sure that she is not lost at all amongst your other thoughts and feelings that are nestled within the recesses of this mind of yours._

_And you would be right._

Once he was satisfied with his upper body, Mark repeated the same process with the lower half until it was lathered up enough and placed the bar of soap back where he got it from. He made sure that the water got all of the soap off of him before his body bent down towards the nozzle for the hot water. His right hand reached out and turned it off, causing the flood that had been pouring over him to stop.

_It will be a cold day in hell before I forget about her._

Opening up the glass shower door, Emily reached outside to where a large, white towel was hanging on a white plastic hook near her body. She managed to slip it from its confinement, and bring inside the stall where her naked and wet body was nestled.

_Now…Let me get this around my waist so I am not totally freezing when I get out and into the open of the bathroom._

Her hands draped the towel around her body to where the top of it would cover the top of her chest with a little cleavage line being clearly seen on it and the fabric would then travel down and cover her to the tops of her knees. Securing it with a knot on a side of it, Emily slid the glass door open, and slowly moved out of the stall.

The moment she removed herself from the warm and humid environment that had built up inside of the shower stall, a rush of cold air hit her so hard it nearly caused her to cripple and tighten on the spot from the sheer surprise of it all.

_God…damn it is cold out here!_

The impact of the change in temperature made Emily struggle to move but gave her enough leeway to where she was able to cross the floor over to where a white cotton robe was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Her hands worked quickly to let the towel she had on fall off, and grab the more warm looking material off of the hook it was on before slipping her arms inside of them.

_Come on, Emily! You have to get this on if you don't want to turn into a human goose bump!_

Her body had already started to get covered in little bumps due to the change in the room's heat, but she didn't want in any way shape or form to have her entire being covered in them for it would cause her to lack the ability to properly walk away from where she was standing.

Managing to get the robe on her, Emily used her hands to bring the fabric around in front of her completely closed before tying the cotton sash that hung around her waist in front with enough firmness that it would keep it from opening up and showing off her naked form. She let out a soft sigh of relief and contentment from the feeling of the fabric being around her, and shielding her from the cold that had been wreaking havoc on her body.

_Ah…That feels very nice._

A relaxed smile danced across her face from feeling the warmth of the robe causing the goose bumps to slowly disappear away from her. She walked over to the mirror and sink in the room, and picked up where her hair brush was nestled on the edge of the sink. Her right hand moved it over her wet hair, working its magic to straighten it out and get the strands of it to be free of any tangles that could be there. Emily brushed it for a few moments before she placed it down.

_Well…This phase in the process is completed. Now, it is time to focus on the next step that is necessary for me to complete my preparation._

Her body stood before the mirror wet but cleaned of any dirt that had been there beforehand. The next step she needed to take was putting on her clothes for the party that would be taking place behind her summer home, and making sure they looked perfect on her before she stepped a single foot outside of the building.

Emily looked at herself for a few more moments before she turned away from the large, oval mirror standing before her, and headed over to the closed bathroom door that would lead her into her bedroom.

_Time for me to kick things up a notch, and get myself looking in a way that will truly take Mark's breath away when he sets his eyes on me upon arriving to the party._

A shy smile danced across her face from the visual of her stealing his breath away just by the way she was dressed, and how she was presenting herself. The thought of doing it alone was enough to give her confidence a much needed boost from where it was.

Reaching the door to the room, Emily wrapped her right hand around the door knob, and gave it a pull, opening it up in a gentle yet fluid motion. She moved herself over the threshold of it, and pulled the door closed behind on her way from that room to the next.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story under the same title that I am editing on and planning to put on Kindle. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker

_Chapter Eighteen_

Mark walked back inside of his room after having got done in the shower, and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. His tall physique only had on a simple white cotton towel tied together by a knot on one of his hips. Several beads of water trailed down the front of his strong chest and dripping from the bottom of his thick hair, and running down his strong back.

_Let me see about how my clothes I picked out for tonight is going to look on me, and if it is going to be enough to have Emily wanting more from me._

He waited until he reached where his body was standing in front of the large mirror on his dresser before his hands removed towel around him, and showing off the rest of his naked physique. His hands worked the towel over his hair, soaking up some beads of water that were still nestled in his hair before sliding it over the rest of his body, drying off any water that was on it that could make a wet spot appear on the clothes he had out to wear that night.

With water to be nestled inside of the towel, Mark threw it over to a corner of the room and turned his attention to where his dresser was. His hands pulled open the top drawer, and reached in to where a pair of black boxers were nestled on top of the rest of his underwear.

_Why don't you wear a pair of your briefs? _His conscience asked, curiously. _Since you are going to be having Emily in your company tonight, shouldn't you be wearing something that will be less trouble for you to remove when things get a little more…heated between the two of you?_

His heart nearly stopped from the question that was brought to him by his conscience since the mere suggestion of putting on something that was more provocative and alluring underneath his more normal style of clothing in case of something happening between Emily and himself was causing images to form in his head of them in a more…intimate and private setting.

Forcing those thoughts away from his mind, Mark managed to ease his long legs through the designated holes of the black boxers before using his hands to pull the band up to rest at his hips. He waited until they were fixed just right before he snapped back at his conscience in a frustrated growl.

_Can you please not talk like that right now?!_

He made his way over to the bed, and took up his denim jeans first into his hands. His hands held onto the waistband of them just like he did with his boxers, and slipped each leg inside of them before they move around the front to bring the two sides together in order for the button and zipper to become closer to one another.

_This is not really the best time for you to be talking to me about sexual or even remotely sensual stuff!_

_And why not?_

_You know why not! Not only do I have a party to get going to…but I have an attractive woman who is going to be waiting for me there that I intend to romance off of her feet, and having an erection before I get there is not really the best thing at the moment!_

Securing the zipper and button, Mark snatched up his top that was nestled on top of the bedding, and slid his arms through the sleeves of them with ease and precision, not faltering for a single moment. He flipped the collar down with a flick of his wrists while the top was wide open, and exposing his still glistening muscular chest.

_I don't see anything wrong with you being a little turned on before you get to the dance. _His conscience begun to whisper to him in a teasing manner, playing with him about the subject at hand. _You never know…It could add a little excitement to the atmosphere._

_No! I am not going to let myself be revved up before I even have the chance to take Emily out on the floor for a single dance…If I do get aroused at the event, it will because of my own doing and not because of you putting thoughts and images inside of my head._

_If you have those thoughts and images already…It is not really me doing it then._

Mark rolled his eyes out of frustration from his conscience playing with him now, and not letting him have a single moment to himself to clear his head, and relax before heading out for a long night of drinking and dancing, as well as other things, with Belle's beautiful grand-daughter.

Forgoing the conversation, his hands buttoned the shirt up with enough space left at the top so he could breathe comfortably before tucking the bottom into the top of his pants. He made his way back over to his dresser, took up his brush, and moved it through his mane of thick, black hair, quickly and efficiently. His eyes never left his reflection, wanting to make sure that he was getting every inch of his hair just right.

_There we are…Now for the finishing touch._

Mark placed the brush down, and took up his denim cowboy hat. His right hand placed it on top of his hair at just the right spot and moment to finish the outfit and complete the look. A charming smile danced across his face as he looked upon his own form from where he was.

_Perfect…There is only one thing left to do now to make this night even better._

He walked away from the large mirror on his dresser, and headed for the door to his bedroom. His deep voice hummed a melody on his way out, and towards the stairs while thoughts of Emily and him dancing up a storm filled his head.

Opening her bedroom door, Emily moved herself out into the second floor hallway with her hair only remaining slightly damp from where it hung down her shoulders and aback. Her curvaceous frame caused the skirt of her red and maroon patterned dress for the evening to sway side to side, hovering over her knee caps.

_Well…Here goes nothing._

She pulled her door behind her, and moved in the direction of the staircase. Her dark brown, leather cowgirl boots made light, thudding sounds with each step that she made in the direction she was heading in. Slowly, Emily brought her hands in front of her as she continued to move, and clung to them a bit out of a growing sensation of nervousness sprouting from deep within her.

_Calm yourself down, Emily. _Her conscience whispered to her, speaking in a gentle, caring tone. _Everything will be all right tonight for you. There is nothing to be afraid about._

_I am not so sure. _Emily moved herself to the top of the stairs, and started to walk down them, slowly, in the direction of the ground floor while she maintained the conversation with it. _At first, I was feeling very confident about tonight before I even got into the shower once I placed my clothes for tonight out on the bed._

_And now?_

Emily brought herself to a complete stop close to the bottom of the stairs due to the question that was proposed to her. She turned, and leaned her head against the wall closest to her prior to closing her eyes.

_I am not sure what has changed…but all I know is that I am very nervous about his evening._

_Maybe it is because of Mark._

_Mark? What does Mark have to do with this?_

_He has everything to do with this._

_I am not quite sure-_

_Emily…When was the last time you went out with a man as kind, strong, caring, and passionate as he is?_

She had never met a man like Mark before. He stood out amongst all the ones she had encountered in her life to that point. Her conscience was right once more. He is the first man that has all of those qualities, and can turn her to putty with just a look from his piercing gaze or a brief, sensual kiss from his mouth to hers.

_Mark is the first man that has come into my life, and shown me things that I didn't think still existed in the world today._

_That's right…_

_What are you getting at?_

_It is the fact that he is the first, real good man to show sincere interest in you that is making you curious about the whole idea of meeting him at the dance going on outback tonight._

Once more…She had to give her conscience credit. Her feelings of her nervousness had been brought about by the fact that she was going to be in the company of the first really decent guy to walk into her life.

Opening her eyes, Emily picked up on the sound of muffled music playing behind the house. She removed herself from the stairs, and headed into the kitchen where a large window was nestled over the sink that showed the whole backyard.

Through the glass pane, the sight of the plain backyard that had been there changed into that of a scene of a honky tonk dance that could only be found in either a country based movie or in a country music video. There were some people dancing with one another to the music blasting out of the speakers close to the DJ's booth while the others were either moving about the edge of the floor close to the refreshment table or sitting at the smaller round ones with others, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

_Hm…Looks like the party is already going on and is in full swing. I wonder if Mark is here yet or not._

_You will only know if you go out there right now, and look for yourself, Emily._

She eased herself away from the window, and walked over to the back door of her granny's home. Her right hand gripped onto the door knob, and eased it open after she let out a soft breath of air. Emily gathered her wits about her, and managed to push her nervousness beneath the surface of her face prior to removing herself from the house, and pulling the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am currently editing and finishing up on under the same title that will be available on Kindle once it is done. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Also, from today to the 21st of this month, you can get a copy of The Dark King's Bride, a story that I based a fanfiction off of, on Kindle for just .99 cents.

_Chapter Nineteen_

Pulling up outside of his boss's house in the pick-up truck that he worked his ass off to afford, Mark parked it beside another truck, joining a line of them in front of the front porch. His right hand pulled the key out of the ignition, and slipped it into his front right pocket of his jeans while his other one opened up the driver side door.

_Time to get this party really going!_

His body was wanting to burst with the amount of excitement that was coursing through his entire body. He felt like a kid about to be let loose inside of a candy store with no one to stop him or tell him what his limits are. The party would be the store, and sweet Emily Withers would be all the candy he can want in one curvaceous form.

Beaming from the intense amount, Mark climbed out of the cab of his truck, and kicked the door closed behind him with the bottom of his boot. He took a few moments to let his hand smoothen out any wrinkles that might be on his shirt and pants before his tall frame started to stride down a line of vehicles before him. His piercing gaze moved over each one, taking in their different shapes, sizes, and colors. Some were better than his while others needed some serious work done to them. Moving past a shiny, snow white 2014 Toyota pick-up, his eyes fell upon a very familiar sight.

Parked right next to the tall, vehicle, Emily's cherry red Pontiac was parked with not a single scratch, dint, or speck of dust on it. It looked in the same pristine condition it was in when her ex and him were having a little 'chat' outside of the store.

_At least Dave managed to get it here, and in good time as well._

Mark moved to the driver side door of the car, and peered in it to see where Emily's car keys were left for her to find.

Nestled on the driver side seat, her large key ring that had various silver frogs hanging amongst a few keys, was found to be on top of a folded up piece of white paper.

_Hm…I wonder what this is all about._

Curious about the mysterious paper and unable to remove his thoughts from it, his right hand pulled open the door, and reached inside. He took the folded up note off of the cushioned seat, and lifted it up, opening up to expose the words upon it.

_Mark, I am sorry to inform you this, but your friend, Dave, was unable to drop Emily's car off due to him falling back to sleep. However…I managed to do the very job that he wasn't man enough to do. Perhaps we will get to talk to one another tonight after I have a few dances with Emily amongst the others here tonight. See you soon, Mark. Sincerely…Johnathan Warrens._

His heart dropped down into the pit of his stomach at finding that no only had her ex-boyfriend drove the Pontiac there, but that he was planning to steal Emily away from him.

In this brief moment of despair and disbelief, his shock turned into almost a blind rage from the thought of someone, especially Johnathan Warrens, moving in and stealing his woman away from him.

_Tonight…Hell's gates are wide open, and all of the fury and evil that dwells within them is about to be unleased on the stupid bastard who thinks that he can steal my woman from me._

Slamming the door back, Mark threw the piece of paper down after crumpling it up, and ran in the direction of where the party was being held with desperation to get to Emily before her ex did and hatred for the very man that was wanting to steal something precious from him fueling him.

Moving about the crowds of people that were standing around with one another on the edge of the dance floor, Emily kept her hands at the sides of her dress with the palms pressing against its red and maroon fabric. Her eyes moved around the area she was heading into, soaking up the atmosphere.

Various groups of people that were of different ages, races, and sexes were conversing with one another, enjoying the refreshments or letting loose on the dance floor. There were young, old, thin, fat, wealthy, poor, black, white…All kinds of people at the even that was going on, and they were enjoying each other's company.

_This is certainly different from the kind of party that I thought I was fixing to head into._

A smile danced across her face at how inviting the vibe of the party was. Seeing everyone enjoying themselves and not restricting themselves to their own groups warmed her spirits.

_I believe there is I fact nothing to worry about. Tonight is looking to be a really great and wonderful-_

"Hi there, sweetheart."

The warmth that had started to sweep through her entire being turned ice cold the second her ears caught the unmistakable sound of Johnathan's voice speaking directly towards her, and using the word 'sweetheart' with extra emphasis on it. Something that he always had a habit of doing when they were seeing each other.

Emily turned her head just enough to peek over one of her shoulders in the direction she had come from, and found her ex-boyfriend, the very man that Mark had slammed down onto the hood of his own prized sports car, to be standing behind in the same outfit he had on in town with a dark smile on his face.

"You are looking great tonight." Johnathan said, deeply. He moved a few steps closer to her as his voice took on a more leering and perverted sound. "However…You are always looking good to me."

Before he could get any closer to her backside, she spun herself around to face him, and took several backwards steps to keep the space between the two of them. Her eyes glared in his direction as she started to speak up.

"I am pretty sure that my grandmother didn't invite you here, Johnathan." Emily said. She allowed her voice to show the intense amount of frustration and fear she had burning inside due to finding him being there in front of her and amongst the others at the party. "And I damn sure didn't invite you!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

"_Ex-_boyfriend, Johnathan."

"You are just saying that-"

"Oh no I am not! It was a mistake to go out with someone as abusive, uncaring, and hateful as you. You are not my boyfriend now, and you will never be my boyfriend again."

"I am pretty sure that a few dances on the floor with me will change your mind about that."

She clearly saw that he was not going to back down, and that he would be damned if he didn't get to dance with her, as well as not getting her to admit that he was her boyfriend. The visual of him looking at her with a dark possessive look on his face and body caused her alarms to go off at the same time having her body to tremble like a leaf blowing in the wind.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story under the same title that I am finishing up on and planning to make available on Kindle. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

Also, from now until the 21st of this month, you can get a copy of my book, The Dark King's Bride, that a fanfiction was based off of is available for only .99 cents.

_Chapter Twenty_

Moving around the corner to the backside of the house, Mark's tall frame came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Johnathan and Emily on the dance floor, facing one another.

_Oh no…I am too late to stop them from dancing with one another._

A small amount of sadness started to sweep throughout his entire body. The visual of his southern angel and the very man he had tossed onto the hood of his vehicle standing with each other on the crowded dance floor with one another started to cause his heart strings to pull and tighten.

Keeping is eyes on the scene unfolding before him, they captured the sight of Johnathan reaching for one of Emily's shoulders, and Emily slapping it away from her body with the intent of keeping him far away from her.

_Wait a minute here…She is not wanting anything to do with him, Mark. _His conscience spoke up to him with a tone of urgency. _It is not what you were thinking. Johnathan is trying to make his move on her, but Emily is not wanting anything to do with it or him._

He watched her former boyfriend's face start to fill with hatred at her refusing to be touched by him for a few moments before his eyes caught sight of his same hand grabbing onto her shoulder he had reached out for, and digging his fingernails in it so tightly that it was causing Emily's body to encounter an intense amount of difficulty in its wish to remain standing up right.

_That bastard…He is going to pay for doing that to her!_

The sight of Johnathan bringing pain to Emily after she had refused his advances gave him the last bit of inspiration that was needed on his part. Mark took longer strides across the earth floor, erasing the distance between the pair and him much more easily and efficiently.

Keeping his eyes on them, they captured Emily moving in the struggle with Johnathan to where his back was facing the direction he was moving in, and hindered the eyes of her ex-boyfriend from catching sight of him.

_Perfect…Now it is time to really put this douche bag in his place once and for all._

Mark made his way through the crowds of people that were around him, and strolled right up behind the man he had targeted. Not saying a single word, his right hand reached out, and grabbed onto the back of his neck with enough force and surprise that it caused him to let go of her right away. He turned him around to face him, and shot an ice stare in his direction while a fierce tone escaped out into his deep, southern voice.

"Didn't you hear what I told you in town, asshole?" He asked, almost growling the words out of his mouth.

"Emily is mine!" Johnathan shouted out at him, hoping to catch the attention of the people there at the party, and it would be enough for them to step in, and let him be spared. "No one else will have her but me!"

Not caring if anyone was paying close eye to what was going on, Mark used his free hand to punch him in his gut with enough force to knock the air out of him. He drew his hands back from him, and stepped back to where Emily was standing. His eyes remained fixated on him while one of his arms slipped around the back of his date's curvy frame.

"Like I told you in town, Johnathan, Emily is not yours anymore…" Mark turned his head towards her for a moment during this rant, and had her to look deep into his eyes as he said the words to her that he had said to her ex in town. "…because she is already mine."

Emily's heart nearly stopped all together when she heard him tell Johnathon, as well as herself, that she didn't belong to her ex-boyfriend anymore because she was already his. She didn't expect him to tell her former boyfriend that she was his now, and certainly not in front of the crowd that had gathered there for her grandmother's Mid-Summer party.

On one hand, the rational part of her conscience felt insulted and offended by what he had said, and took great offense to being labeled 'his' as if she were his property.

On the other, the passionate side of her conscience was consumed with a need for him unlike anything else she had ever felt before. Being looked upon in the way that he was and getting special attention from him made her feel wanted, something she hadn't experienced by another man in a long ass time.

Even though both sides of her mind was battling for control, and each had their own arguments about what was going on, a tender, loving smile danced across her face in his direction. She couldn't ignore how wonderful her body shivered with delight in knowing that she was needed badly enough to have Mark inform everyone around them that she was his woman, and no one was to mess with him on the subject.

The soft sound of something moving against the ground in the manner of someone getting up caused her to lose some of her eye contact with him, and move her attention over to where Johnathon had fell to the ground out of the corner of one of her eyes.

Moving to be squatted down close the ground, Johnathan shot an icy glare of unadulterated hatred and rage in Mark's direction while one of his hands pressed down against the ground, stabilizing his frame.

"You won't be saying that once I run you down," Johnathan growled, "and drive your ass down onto the ground with enough strength that you will be knocked back into the pit of hell that you crawled out of."

Her body's feelings of enjoyment for what Mark had said evaporated, quickly, the second she caught what her ex had whispered. It frightened her to know what was fixing to happen right in front of her, and left her with the feeling, as well as the sensation, that it was up to her and only her to stop him from rushing forward, and taking Mark down to the ground with a spear.

Believing that she only had a few moments left to spare to save him, her body went to move in front of Mark's tall frame when she discovered her grandmother to be moving in front of her.

_Granny, what are you doing?! Get out of the way!_

She widened her eyes out of fear, and went to scream out when they witnessed Johnathan rushing forward with no mercy, and drove one of his shoulders into her granny's stomach with enough force that it sent her flying back several feet, and landing on her back.

"Granny Belle!"

Screaming out in unbridled despair, Emily's red and maroon dress swayed side to side, quickly, as she dropped down beside her fallen grandmother, and looked at her pain stricken face.

_Oh no…What have I done?_

Tears started to fill her eyes at finding her mother's parent to be in pain and it was because of her. If she didn't refuse Johnathan, this would not have happened at all.

Her moment of despair only lasted a few brief moments due to finding Belle lifting her head up, and turning her gaze in her direction. Emily held one of her hands while her ears listened to the sound of her trembling voice speaking up in a firm, deadly serious tone.

"Mark…Tear that little punk's ass apart!"


	21. Chapter 21

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am currently working on under the same title with the hopes of making it available on Kindle. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

Also, right now you can get a copy of The Dark King's Bride, a story of mine that a fanfiction I wrote under the same title was based off of, on Kindle for just .99 cents.

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Catching what his boss cried out to him after she had been speared down in the midsection by her grandchild's ex-boyfriend, Mark found all the inspiration to tear him apart in that brief moment in time.

He gave a nod of his head towards Belle's direction before his eyes snapped in the direction of where Johnathon was standing with a scared yet defiant look in his eyes, as well as the rest of his body language. His own body started to tremble with unadulterated rage at what this little prick did to Emily's grandmother in just a few seconds what he would have done more than likely to the southern beauty that had been at his side.

"It will be a pleasure for me to deal with this little douche bag, Belle." Mark spoke back to his boss with an animalistic growl in his voice, showing no hesitation about what he was planning to do next. "The only number that someone will be dialing will be the mortician when I get done with him."

Every word that dripped off of his mouth was deadly serious. There was no way he was going to let Johnathon get off scott free with attacking his boss, and putting his hand on his woman with him in the vicinity.

His hands lifted up from his sides, and used one to pop his knuckles before the other one would do the same thing. He watched as Emily's ex-boyfriend glanced around the area in search of something to hit him with before his eyes found him settling in on nearby folding chair that was situated underneath the edge of a table.

_Seriously? Does he think that a chair is going to help him out in an ass kicking against me? _

A coy grin danced across the strong features of his face from the thought of this stupid, city slicker using a steel chair on him in order to have an edge in the situation that he was in at the moment. Shaking his head, he motioned with his hands in his direction while his voice maintained the same intense amount of ferocity in it.

"Come on then, Johnathon." Mark whispered at him, daring him to make the first move. "I will let you have the first swing at me to be fair with a little punk like you."

His eyes could tell that he hit a nerve with him when he called him a punk. Emily's former boyfriend's body started to tremble and the look on his face turned into that of a blind rage at the same time his voice got louder and sounded more pissed off.

"I am not a punk, you stupid bastard!" Johnathon screamed out to the heavens in his direction. His hands gripped onto the legs of the folded up chair as tightly as they could as he lifted it up at his side while he continued to make his rant. "I am the man that is going to take Emily Withers away from you once…and for all!"

_I am really going to enjoy tearing you to pieces, and feed your corpse to the crows, you little shit._

Mark stood his ground as he watched his opponent bring the chair back behind his head, and rush forward with it, aiming to hit him in the head with it. His tall frame ducked down enough to where his head would be missed. He stood up right, and looked to see Johnathon looking back at him in shock. Mark didn't give him another chance with it as he wrapped his right hand around his throat tightly, and brought him close to him to hear him whisper to him.

"Now…It is my turn."

"Hang on, Granny Belle." Emily whispered to her as she used her hands to lift her off the ground, and guide her over to a chair that would put her out of harm's way. She eased her down onto it, and looked back to where her date and the party crasher were nestled.

In that second she chose to look over, Mark tossed Johnathon down onto the ground with enough force that it caused him to let go of the chair. One of his big boots kicked the chair away from his side before he motioned to him with one of his hands and spoke in a menacing and teasing sound.

"Come on now, you little shit-head…Is that all you got for me?"

_Oh hell yes! _Her conscience spoke with glee and excitement in its voice from what she was looking at the moment. _Johnathon is finally going to get the treatment he deserves for all of the abuse you have suffered at his hand, and also the attack that he dished out on your grandmother with no regard for her age or physical ability to withstand it._

Even though she knew she should be happy at that moment for what was about to happen, Emily couldn't help but feel nervous about what was to happen before her eyes. There was an unsettling feeling that she was getting off of the scene unfolding her eyes.

She soon got her answer when her eyes captured sight of her ex pulling a switchblade knife out of one of his shoes, and point in the direction of where Mark was standing with the same fierce look of intensity upon his face. It was no ordinary switchblade knife though that Johnathon was holding, but the very one that he had used to engrave the initials 'SB' onto one of her breasts.

The visual of the instrument that he had used on her caused her entire body to tighten up with intense and unbridled fear at what he could do with it, and also an overwhelming amount of nervousness about Mark not being able to get out of the way of it.

_I can't stand by and do nothing…I have to do something if I am to have any night left with my date._

Emily removed herself away from her grandmother's sight and rushed forward to where her former companion's back was facing her. She moved with desperation in her steps across the floor and amongst the people that were watching the fight. Breaking through, her right hand reached out, and grabbed on as tight as she could to his wrist holding the knife.

"No!" She shouted. Her voice dripped with a pure need to keep Mark from getting stabbed or worse with it. "I won't let you hurt him, Johnathon!"

"Get off of me, you bitch!"

Despite how tight she was holding onto him, Emily found herself being slung down to the ground by him shoving her backwards. She eased herself to sit up on her side, and looked up to see the face of the man she once loved gazing upon her with nothing but unbridled fury while his hand extended the knife's blade in her direction, and his voice showed her no sign of the person she loved by the uncaring tone it chose to speak in.

"When I get done with this big, dumb bastard," Johnathon said, lethally, "I am going to engrave on your other breast the same initials that I put on your other one so that way when you look at yourself in the mirror, you will see them and know that you are nothing more than a stupid bitch!"


	22. Chapter 22

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story under the same title that I am working on completing in hopes of making it available on Kindle. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Also, my book, The Dark King's Bride, the story that a fanfiction of mine is based off of, is being sold for just .99 cents on Kindle until the 21st of this month.

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Anger filled Mark's heart the very instant that he heard this…this…this poor excuse for a human being state that not only had he put a scar on one of Emily's breasts to show that she was a 'stupid bitch' but that he intended to do the same to her other one.

Not if he had anything to do about it.

His body raced forward with the speed of a cheetah and all of the strength that he possessed in his body, and drove one of his strong shoulders deep into the abdomen of Johnathon's slightly shorter stature, sending them both down to the ground several feet from Emily's fallen form and causing the denim cowboy hat to fall from the top of his head, freeing his hair to fly around his face a little bit.

Sitting himself on top of the unfortunate soul that decided to crash the party, he grabbed him by the hair on top of his head, and forced him to look in his direction while the tone in his voice took on a very dark and sinister sound.

"Tell me that you are lying…" Mark whispered, heatedly, "Tell me that you made up what you just said if you want to live past tonight."

Mark kept his body nestled atop Emily's ex while he never removed his eyes away from his. The amount of hatred poured out of every pore in his body while his ears waited to hear Johnathon's confession.

Instead of a heartfelt confession or a quivering, pleading one, his southern goddess's former flame started to laugh, maniacally, towards him while his voice escaped out in a similar sounding voice.

"What's wrong, Mark?" He asked, teasingly, "Feeling upset about what I did? No…Perhaps…You feel…jealous of me since I marked her as my 'SB'."

That was the final straw. He crossed the line with him on that statement. Anyone, male or female, that would get a sick and twisted pleasure from making someone suffer or even carve letters, numbers or symbols into their flesh to show everyone that they were their 'property'…deserved the worst imaginable punishment.

Mark pulled his free hand back, balled it up into a tight fist, and brought it crashing down towards his face with no mercy shown towards the individual beneath him. His eyes watched as Johnathan flinched out of his pain while his ears heard him let out a disgruntled cry.

"You give men like me a bad name." Every syllable that flowed out of his mouth contained an intense amount of the very anger that fueled his take down of him. "It is because of guys like you that makes it extremely hard on us good guys to show a woman we don't plan on hurting them."

"You will end up hurting Emily."

"I will never hurt her…She is my whole world and everything. I would never do anything to upset her or make her doubt about being with me."

"You will hurt her…and she will come crawling back to me for my attention and my love."

"Oh really?"

"Really-"

Unable to control his emotions, he snapped his head forward, and brought their foreheads crashing against one another with tremendous force. He leaned his head back, and watched Johnathon's eyes clench tightly for a moment before they relaxed with the rest of his newly limp body. Mark maintained his attention fully on him while his body was straddled over the top of his sprawled out frame, and spoke to him in a soft and serious whisper.

"Want to bet on that?"

_I have to get up…I need to make sure that Mark is okay, and that my ex hasn't done anything to him._

With her motivation being on the new love in her life and her desire to make sure he is safe and secure, Emily softly groaned as she pressed the palms of her hands against the hard earth beneath her. She managed to make her way to her feet with the skirt of her maroon and red plaid dress swaying side to side, knocking off some of the dirt that was embedded into the fabric of it.

_Take it easy on yourself, Emily. Don't push yourself too hard, and end up hurting instead of helping yourself._

She took heed of what her conscience whispered to her, wishing to not injure herself more than she already was at the moment.

Her eyes moved over to where Mark was straddled over Johnathon's sprawled out body a little ways away from her due to the spear that her new love did on the old one. She drew in a breath of air, and proceeded towards where he was nestled with her hands at the sides of her dress.

_Please be okay, Mark…Don't let there be anything wrong with you. _

The fear that ravaged her system was that of the new man in her life sitting there with some sort of wound he suffered during the battle with Johnathon. She didn't want to find him bleeding or about to pass out due to standing up for her, and keeping her from getting hurt by the party crasher.

She drew in a single breath of air, and moved a few more feet towards him, leaving the crowds of people there at the party behind her. Emily maintained her attention on him as her voice escaped from her mouth.

"Mark…" She said, softly. Her voice trembled out of the nervousness and dread of the secret that was causing unbridled turmoil deep inside of her body.

With her eyes focused on him, Emily brought her body to an abrupt stop upon capturing sight of him turning around, and looking at her with several strands of his thick, black hair hanging down in front of his face and his denim cowboy hat lying off to the side of where he was nestled.

The very instant that her eyes met his, a strong urge to run towards him, and wrap her arms around his muscular physique begun to eat away at her. Finding him to not be hurt eased the concern and worry far from her mind, but it didn't stop the unbridled need she possessed inside of her body for him and only him.

Emily waited for him to rise up to stand up with a similar look growing in his eyes before her gaze started to tear up on the spot as a soft breath of relief slipped out of the small opening in her mouth.

"Mark…"

Unable to restrain herself for a few more moments, her body raced towards where his was moving to his feet, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck before burying her face into the crook of his strong neck.

_Don't you think he might believe this to be a little forward, Emily?_

Her conscience's question fell dead to her ears when she registered Mark's strong arms wrapping around her body, placing the palm of one hand on the back of her head and the other palm against the middle of her back. The sensation alone chased away any other thought besides that of enjoying and savoring the moment she was experiencing.

Another soft breath escaped from her mouth, and danced across a side of his throat along with her voice whispering out just one word in a slightly shaky tone.

"Mark…"


	23. Chapter 23

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am working on under the same title. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker

Also, if you want a copy of my book, The Dark King's Bride, a story that a fanfiction of mine under the same title was based off of, you can get it right now for .99 cents until the 21st of this month.

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Mark's heart nearly broke from hearing how Emily whispered his name and her arms clung around the back of his neck in a grip that told him all he needed to know about how she was feeling at the moment.

_My sweet…dear…precious Emily. You have nothing to worry or fear now…I am here._

He slowly closed his eyes, and held onto her a little more firmly, pulling her further into his embrace and pressing their front sides against one another with no space between the two of them at all. Mark listened to the soft sound of her letting out a soft sigh before he registered the sensation of her breath tickling against the nape of his neck.

The mixture of her curvaceous body pressing against his muscular one, the soft brushing of her breath dancing across his neck, and the gentle sound of her voice whispering out his name in a way that sounded not only innocent but sensual to a degree. The combination of all three started to do a number on his restraint, and have his hormones to slowly begin to build a fire to get it really going.

_Easy now…I don't want to rush into it with Emily. After all…WE have the whole night to spend with each other._

A faint smile moved across his face as he thought about the prospect of getting to spend the rest of the evening with her, and taking his time with romancing her like he originally planned on.

Slowly, Mark pulled his body back just enough to focus on her. One of his hands left the backside of her body to tilt her head up in order to gaze into her gorgeous brown eyes. The sight of her relief there brought his smile more to the surface so that she may see it.

"You have nothing to worry about, Emily." He whispered, soft and huskily. "I am here now for you…and Johnathon will not be bothering us now from here on out."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Emily asked. Her concern she had for him prior to coming up to him rose to the surface in her voice, as well as in her gaze that she was trying to blink the tears out of at the moment. "Johnathon didn't do anything-"

"He didn't have a chance to do any real damage to me, darling." Mark turned towards where his opponent lied on the ground in an unconscious and lifeless state with his arms and legs spread out to his sides. His smile turned into a smirk for a moment while his gaze fixated on him. "As you can see…He is not going to be doing much of anything else from here on out."

"What are we going to do with him though? He is going to wake up at some point, and I don't want him to be around here when that happens-"

"I will take care of the punk you two."

The sound of a third voice caught his attention, and brought it in the direction he had come from. Mark found himself looking upon none other than Bob Denny, the town's sheriff, walking up with a pair of handcuffs in one of his hands and wearing one of his best suits for the party that night.

"Thank you, Sheriff Denny." Mark said, appreciatively, towards the middle aged man as he moved towards Johnathon, and proceeded to roll him over on his back. His eyes watched him bring his arms around, and start to handcuff him on the spot while he used his arm that was draped around Emily's back to hold her to one of his sides closer.

"What are you planning to do with him, Sheriff?" Emily asked, curiously. Even though her voice sounded very relieved at him being there to step in and arrested him, she still wanted to know what was going to happen around her if it involved her or someone she knew at all.

"I am going to haul his ass straight down to the precinct, and have him locked up for disrupting the peace, attempting to assault you, Miss Withers, and threatening to endanger your life, as well as the lives of those that are here tonight." Sheriff Denny spoke with a slightly gruff sound to his voice as he used his strong physique to lift Johnathon up enough to where he had a slight hold on him in order to carry him to a degree. "By the time he wakes up…The only view he is going to be having will be that of iron bars, and the only person he is going to have in the area to talk with or even mess around with will be another prison in jail."

A smile danced across her face at the thought of her ex-boyfriend waking up in a jail cell with one, two, or maybe even three men in the same room with him. That would certainly be an eye opening experience for him, and make him think twice about coming and messing around with her.

Emily watched Sheriff Denny start to walk off in a direction with his hands dragging Johnathon behind him to an extent before her attention moved over to where she had last seen her grandmother being attended to.

No longer sitting, Belle stood amongst several of her friends, reassuring them that she was perfectly fine and showing no sign of her being injured at all from what the party crasher had attempted to do to her in that short span of time.

She eased herself from Mark's side, and moved towards her direction. Her curvaceous frame moved amongst the men, women, and children that were in the area, and right up to where her grandmother was now amongst good company.

"Grandmother," Emily asked, "how are you feeling?" Her voice trembled on its way out due to an overwhelming amount of concern she possessed for her relative that chose to put herself on the line in order to save her from being knocked down like she had been. "Do you need me to call a doctor or an ambulance-"

"Hell no, I don't need any doctor or ambulance to come here and check on me, Emily." Belle stated to her with a proud, confident tone in her southern voice. "I am feeling very good at the moment and don't see a reason for me being taken off to some doctor's office or hospital room when there is a party going on here, and everyone is enjoying themselves too much for it to come to an end."

"Are you sure about this, granny? If you are hurt, I need to-"

"Stop worrying about this old woman, Emily, and focus on having some fun tonight." Belle glanced in the direction behind her, and smiled from ear to ear as a chuckle escaped into her voice. "Besides…I believe that you have someone wanting some of your attention right now."

Catching wind of what she was suggesting, she turned around, and noticed a smoldering look of sensuality deep within Mark's eyes for her. The sight caused her own hormones to go wild with a need for him even though she struggled to keep them lock down due to the situation she was in at the moment.

Emily managed to look back at Belle long enough to see her going in the direction of the DJ before she turned her attention towards an approaching Mark.

"How is she holding up?" Mark asked, softly.

"She is tough for an old woman…but I still think she needs to take it easy after getting speared like that in her stomach."

"Belle will be all right, Emily."

"I hope so-"

Before she could finish her sentence to him, her ears picked up on the music for "T-R-O-U-B-L-E" started to play out of the speaker system. Emily looked around her, and found people moving onto the dance floor that was close to them.

_This is really strange. I saw this in the daydream I had earlier. I wonder if it is going to follow suit with Mark and I-_

She was yanked out of her train of thought by the sensation of one of Mark's hands wrapping around one of hers. Her eyes moved to the side of her body he was on, and found him to be looking at her with a smile that dripped with a sincere playful side to him. The visual brought a smile dancing across her face while her ears picked up on the sound of his deep, southern voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story that I am working on at the moment under the same title. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Also, if you want a copy of my story, The Dark King's Bride, that a fanfiction of mine was based off of, you can get one now for just .99 cents until the 21st of this month.

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

"I believe it's time…that this country boy shows you how we dance down here in Oleander."

A playful growl escaped into his voice as he whispered to her in a way that only she could hear it, and sense the intense sensual side that he possessed for her and only her.

With his strong hand wrapped one of her smaller ones, Mark pulled Emily towards the center of the dance floor with a look of determination in his eye, and a desire for her curvaceous body to match it. He turned around to face her only to twirl her around a few times before pulling her body against his.

_She fits so snug and perfectly against me right now…Her curves fit mine like a glove._

There was no doubt that he was becoming immensely turned on by how their bodies pressed against one another in a way to keep little to no space between them. The sensation of her round, firm breasts pressing against his chest through her dress, and the lower parts of their bodies tightly pressed together only made the fires he possessed deep inside to burn much more than they had before she entered his life.

_Remember where you are at, Mark. _His conscience whispered at him, slipping into the background and watching all that was going down. _You are not exactly in the best of places to do what is on your mind at the moment._

The voice inside of his mind was indeed correct about that one thing. The crowded dance floor was no place for the kind of 'moment' he wanted to have with his fiery angel from Houston.

In an attempt to keep his raging hormones at bay and to calm his racing heart, Mark took a step back from her, and placed her hands on him to where they both were in a waltzing position. He returned his focus onto that of her eyes as his tall frame proceeded to dance the floor at an energetic pace.

Gazing back at him, Emily grinned from ear to ear and started to giggle as she kept the pace up with him. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, and didn't mind showing him that at all with so many people around them.

Finding her to be enjoying what he was doing with her, Mark started to become a little more daring with their fast paced waltz by spinning her around his entire body for a few moments before pulling her back to him, and having them to spin together for a brief span of time. The entire time he was showing her his dancing prowess, his inner voice caught the sound of Emily giggling much more with enjoyment and amusement pouring from her mouth.

_You are doing a fantastic job, Mark. _His conscience was sincerely surprised at capturing how happy he managed to make his date feel, but glad that he was doing so well at the same time. _Keep this up, and you will be sweeping her off of her feet…and into your bed before this night is through._

His conscience's praise and comment gave his hormones some extra fuel. The idea of him picking her up, and tossing her onto his bed back at his home was very…very tempting.

Bringing himself back to reality, Mark caught wind of the song reaching its grand final climax, and knew the perfect way to end the dance with her that would really knock her socks off. He spun her out one more time before twirling her back to him. His arms caught a hold of her as he dipped her down low to the ground, and brought his face a few inches from hers as the last few beats of the song played out.

_Nice move, Mark._

With the song now done, the sounds of people clapping from how they danced and his inner voice showing him complete support faded into the background. All that he was focused on at the moment was the beauty in his embrace. Maintaining the eye contact with her, Mark kept her dipped down towards the ground as he flashed a charming smile in her direction, and whispered out a question to her in a sensual voice.

"How do I stack up the city boys and their style of dancing, Emily?"

"T-They don't even compare to what you just did, Mark."

Emily's voice came trembling out of her mouth from the amount of shock and awe she was under. It never dawned on her that he possessed the ability to dance up storm with her like he just did, or that he would even know how to do some of the moves that he performed on her in the short amount of time they were with each other.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she drew in a breath of air in order to swallow a lump that had grown in her throat before she exhaled it out while speaking at the same time.

"I have never been around a man before that knew how to really dance like you just showed me."

A soft gasp left from the confines of her mouth as her body was lifted up to where it was standing upright amongst the frames of other people that were around them both. Her eyes kept the eye contact with his as she listened to the sound of his deep voice speaking directly to her.

"I am good at other things besides my dancing…Emily." Mark let his words flow from his mouth with unbridled sensuality and pure desire. He let his smile take on a sensual grin in her direction as he started to whisper to her even more softer. "My skills exceed beyond that of what I just performed for your very gaze just now."

_Oh my god…He is making so turned on right now that it is taking every part of my being to keep me from caving in, and dragging him upstairs to my bedroom like I am really wanting to do right now._

The level that her arousal had been at prior to the way he gave his answer to her had multiplied beyond that of what she was able to comprehend and handle on her own without any assistance from either herself or her conscience. She wanted to go to bed with him, and experience things only he could give to her.

Drawing in a soft breath of air, Emily managed to exhale it out with little difficulty before she put a nervous smile upon the fair complexion of her face, and proceeded to respond back to him in a soft whisper.

"Is that a fact, Mark?"

"That is indeed a fact, Emily."

"Well then…I think that you will have to show me then the lengths of your 'talents' so that I might know the whole reach of it."

"I would be very happy and honored to shower you with the gifts that I have been waiting since the first time we saw each other in the horse barn over a month ago to give to you."

The more she talked with him…the more overwhelming her emotions started to eat away at her rational side with the intent on having her to give in to the passionate yearnings that burned and ached deep within the core of her being.

She picked up on a slower tune starting to play over the speaker system before her attention drifted back to where he stood in front of her with his hands hanging to the sides of his body. Standing before him with little room between the two of them, Emily's voice escaped from the confines of her mouth with a hint of a sexual urge for him slipping out into the open.

"If you are not up for another dance…Maybe we could go and…check on the horses in the barn…or make sure there is enough hay out of the loft in the morning when you have to feed them."


	25. Chapter 25

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a book that I am working on at the moment. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker

Also, for a limited time, you can get a copy of The Dark King's Bride, a story that a fanfiction of mine was based off of, on Kindle for only .99 cents

Chapter Twenty-Five

His arousal that had been building up inside of his pants pressed firmly against the zipper of his jeans the very second that he caught wind of the suggestion that was made to him, and clearly saw the look of intense desire in her eyes starting to boil over and come out to the surface.

She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and there was no way in hell that he was going to mess this up.

With a sensual smirk growing on his face, Mark slipped one of his hands around one of hers, and started to lead them off in the direction of the horse barn. He maneuvered them through the crowds of people that were dancing around like there was no tomorrow.

_This is the moment I have been waiting for since our brief time together up in the loft on her first day here._

His motivation shifted and became completely focused on the concept of getting to finally spend time with one another in a way that had been on his mind for some time.

_I am not going to let this moment slip away now that I have been given the chance to fulfill a fantasy of mine that I have been having run through my head for the last month._

Walking past the last handful of people, Mark glanced over his shoulder in her direction, and found her to be having the same inner struggle to remain calm and composed with so many people around like he was.

The visual of the very obvious arousal state she was in only fueled his movements across the dirt ground in the direction of where the large barn stood. Just knowing that she needed for him to show her his 'other' talent was enough to drive him to a state of complete sexual frenzy.

Reaching the large building where all the horses were housed and took care at, Mark used his free hand to pull open one of the large doors. He waited until it was all the way before his attention drifted to that of Emily. His smirk remained firmly in place from capturing sight of her biting her bottom lip.

_Oh my goodness…Just look at her biting that lip of hers…_

His hormones raged inside of him like a thunderous and dangerous storm about to come through, and ravage a whole entire city with no regard for the people who might be dwelling within it.

_I sincerely hope that she does something similar to that when we get up to the loft above the barn for a little…quality time with each other._

His eyes danced across her curvaceous form as it made its way inside of the building with her round, pert ass swaying side to side, moving in the same way that the skirt of her dress was going in. His sensual smirk turned into a wicked grin from the amount of pleasure he was deriving from what his eyes were witnessing.

There was nothing that this woman could do that would turn him off. It was quite the opposite for him at that time. Everything she seemed to do, say or even touch around him made the urges to possess her and have her as his woman for the rest of his days even more intense.

Mark took a quick glance in the direction of where Belle's party was going on, and found it to entering its climax. His eyes danced over the various people that were dancing about, and who were so immersed with themselves that they didn't even notice him at the doorway of the barn.

_Good… _

A smile danced across his face as he moved himself in the doorway of the building with one of his hands clutching onto the handle of the door that stood wide open. Mark turned his focus in Emily's direction, and moved himself inside, closing the door behind him.

_I can't believe that this is really happening to me…I can't truly believe that not only am I with the man that has been on my thoughts and in my dreams for the last month now…but that we are finally alone with no one around to interrupt us._

Emily had her back leaning against the door of an empty stall while her gaze remained fixated on that of the handsome cowboy that she had come over time to really fall head over heels for, and possess an unbridled desire for.

Even though she showed she clearly wanted him on the outside, deep inside was nervous as hell about the idea of them doing anything passionate with each other. Emily was still a virgin and she never had been intimate with another man to where they ended up having sex with each other.

Johnathon was never that lucky with her. She would never allow him to get that close enough to her where he would be able to slide his dick inside of her tight body. The only reason that she possessed the scars made by him on one of her breasts was because it happened during a fight when he ripped her shirt enough to carve the initials on her with the very tip of his blade that he intended to use on John at the party.

Once she watched Mark pull the door all the way close, and turn the lock over to where no one could come in from the outside, her smile that was once there formed more across her face in his direction while her hands hung loosely at her sides.

_This is it…There is no turning back now. _

_That is not necessarily the case, Emily. _The rational part of her conscience kicked in, deciding it couldn't be silent anymore since the situation she was now entering in caused it to speak up. _If you don't really want this to go on any further than it has to, I am sure that you can speak up right now, and Mark will be more than happy to accommodate you by not crossing that final barrier with you._

It wasn't that she wanted him to stop before they got too into the moment with each other. She liked how he made her, as well as her body, feel every time he touched her, spoke to her, or looked to her in a way that just told her that cared for her and only her.

The issue that she was experiencing was the thought of them performing a sexual act with each other for the first time. She didn't want it to go bad and he never speak to her. Emily didn't even want to consider him turning away from her if she couldn't satisfy him sexually like he wanted her to. All she wanted to do was make him happy and for him to know that she only wanted him and him alone.

She knew that he had a feeling about the stress she was under at the moment due to her eyes finding him waltzing up to where he was in front of her, but didn't try to grab at her body with his strong hands, or even try to lift her up by her thighs, and pin her to the wall where his body could be in between her tight thighs.

All Mark simply did was move himself to where he was in front of her, cupped a side of her face in one of his hands, and pressed his forehead against hers, keeping their contact soft, tender and loving. He didn't try to rush into the moment with her. His body language told her that she had nothing to worry about, and he was prepared to take all the time she needed him to in order for them to make tonight a special night for them both.

Finding his approach with her to be both warming and pleasant, her smile turned into a slightly shy, sweet one before she bit her bottom lip one last time. Emily drew in a soft breath of air, and released it while her voice came out to him, softly.

"Are you sure about this, Mark?" She asked him, sincerely. Her voice remained at a whisper level while her eyes fixated themselves on his charming face and piercing gaze. "I don't want to rush things with us…but if you are comfortable with the idea of us being like this with one another…on a more personal level…I would like to see what could happen as a result of it."


	26. Chapter 26

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a book that I am working on. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or the Undertaker.

Also, you can get a copy of my story, The Dark King's Bride, that a fanfiction was based off of on Kindle for the price of .99 cents for only two more days.

Chapter Twenty-Six

His heart felt like it was going to blow up from the amount of joy he felt inside from her asking him if he truly wanted to be like that with her, and if he would like to keep this going between them on more than just a friendship level but a personal level.

There was nothing he wanted more than to wake up each and every day with this woman at his side, knowing very well that there was never going to be anyone to take her place and no one to take his place in her life. She had become his all and his everything, and he was determined to keep it that way.

Mark slowly moved his frame a little more closer, lightly pressing against hers from where she was leaning against the stall, as his hand that had moved to her face light caressed the side of it with the tips of his fingertips. As he was gentle and sensual in his approach, his voice slipped out of his mouth with sincerity and a need for her rising to the surface of it.

"Emily…There is not a single thing that I am wanting more right now…Than to have you in my life as more than a simple friend who just happens to be a girl." His voice oozed with the sexual desire that had been building up to that moment of time inside of him during their dance on the crowded dance floor. "I want you more than just a mere girlfriend as well…I want you to be my woman."

The moment he said those words to her, he noticed how her eyes grew a little large from him saying that he wanted her to not be labeled just as his 'girlfriend' but his 'woman' instead. Mark easily could see in her gaze that the notion was not only very serious to him, but that it would make things much more exclusive between the two of them. She would be his one and only woman and he would be her one and only man.

"If you want things to continue for us both here and now…I will make you happy in ways that Johnathon never could, and erase any and all bad memories he has caused for you from your mind."

"M-Mark," Emily replied, nervously, "I want things to keep going between the two of us because I am really fond of you, something I haven't been in a while with another man…"

"But…"

"I am going to be going back to the city in another month. My home is back in Houston, and I will have to move back to it once the summer is over with."

He had forgotten that. His own southern goddess would be leaving Oleander sometime next month, and returning back to the city life that was waiting for her. The idea of her disappearing from him when he had just found her sent his entire body into an uproar with a need to keep her there with him more permanently.

"Emily…You don't have to leave Oleander if you are not wanting to."

"W-What do you mean, Mark?" Emily's voice trembled on its way out with a little curiosity and confusion mixing in with her own sexual desires for him.

"If you wish for things to continue between us and that you have nothing to go back to in Houston…I would like it very much if you stayed in Oleander…with me."

Emily's heart tightened up on the spot the instant she caught wind of Mark offering her to stay with him if she didn't really want to leave Oleander and return back to Houston.

She couldn't deny that she liked the idea of staying down in the small town with him instead of returning back to the city she had traveled from to get down there. No one lived with her back in the city, and the solitary life it had given to her wasn't really worth the money that she was getting paid at her current job.

However, as much as she found the offering to be a really great and wonderful idea, the prospect of moving away from the city and starting all over again in a new place made her feel a little nervous and hesitant about the arrangement.

"M-Mark…" Emily spoke up to him with her inner turmoil about moving in and staying with him rising to the surface in her soft voice. "I really like your offer…and the idea of seeing you beyond the end of next month…"

"But…what?" Mark asked, keeping his voice at a soft level despite the need to erase the concern and worry coming out into the open of it. "What seems to be wrong with the idea?"

"It is just…It is such a big step for me to take. I have always lived on my own and not really have anyone there for me or even to support me besides my grandmother-"

"And now you do…You have me here for you, someone that wants to take care of you, and show you the kind of treatment you have been denied all your life but deserve."

Emily could see in his eyes a deep, firm decision to have her remain there with him instead of letting her return back to the city. The only thing he wanted to hear from her about the situation was that she would stay and let him take care of her.

"Mark…"

Before any other words could escape out of her mouth, they were sealed shut tight by his crashing down against them and sealing her into a sensual but tender kiss. The sensation brought all of her talk of uncertainty to an end, and eradicated any hesitant thoughts from her mind that might still be lingering there.

Emily slipped her hands away from the sides of her body, and brought them to rest on top of his shoulders. She slowly returned the kiss back to him with a need coming from deep within herself rising out and into the open.

_There is no point in trying to lie to yourself, Emily. You want him…You need to feel someone take care of you for once in your life in a way that no other man has managed to do for you at all._

The words of her conscience made her feel that much more aware of the situation and of how her body was needing his at that moment in time. The sensation was so strong that it couldn't be ignored anymore by her no matter how much she tried.

With her mouth beginning to apply a little more pressure to the kiss with him, she was not only signaling to him that she wanted more from him but that it was also alerting herself that the course of actions she was taking would more than likely change everything from that moment on past into the month that was to come for the two of them. At that point though...Emily no longer cared.

All that she wanted from him at that exact second was to feel his strong hands and sensual lips all over her body, and to experience a night of unbridled passion with the cowboy who had shook her world from top to bottom.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a book I am working on under the same title. The names have been changed to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Also, after today, you will only one more day to get a copy of The Dark King's Bride for only .99 cents.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

With Emily clearly showing how much she really liked what he was doing to her body with his sensual caresses and passionate kisses, Mark slid his palms down the sides of her body to where they landed on her curvy hips. His fingertips started to massage her through the maroon and red fabric of the dress that concealed most of her body from his gaze as he slowly rubbed ate entrance to her mouth with the tip of his tongue.

_I can't stand waiting anymore…I need Emily, and I need her now._

His desire to possess her and make her his woman ate away at the rational thoughts inside of his mind. He found himself unable to resist the temptations burning inside of him anymore. He wanted Emily, and no one was going to keep him from her anymore.

Slowly, Mark registered her lips starting to part open for his wet tongue to slide inside, giving him permission to do so, and shivered with delight as he moved it inside. The warmth of her mouth nearly caused his fingernails to dig through the material, and into her soft, fair complexion, but he managed to keep himself from doing just that.

Instead, his hands traveled down from her hips until they were resting on her firm, round butt, and gave it a soft yet firm squeeze.

No sooner had he done that, Emily released a muffled sound of surprise in his mouth from the sensation of him gripping at her ass, gently. It wasn't a noise of discomfort. It was a sound of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Discovering that his move had only turned her on even more, Mark started to kiss her with a wild passionate frenzy as his strong hands gripped at her tight ass, digging his fingers deep into each cheek, and hoisted her up into the air just enough of her legs to swing up, and find their way around his waist in order to secure her body in the air.

The heat resonating from her crotch brushed against the zipper of his pants, fueling the raging hard-on that was almost at its full capacity and pressing at the fabric with the intent of wanting to be set loose.

_So much for wanting to take things nice and slow with Belle's grand-daughter._

Prior to that moment, Mark had wanted to be gentle and tender with their first time making love to one another. He didn't want them to at it like a pair of dogs in heat or fuck each other like two crazed baboons.

However, the way she was positioned and the heat coming out of her tight, sweet tasting mouth, as well as from between her firm thighs, was making that dream of his disappear in just a flash. There was no way that he could wait any longer for them to ease into having sex with one another. His body craved for hers, and would not rest until he had her completely that night.

Pulling out of the kiss with her, Mark flashed her a highly sensual grin as he pressed his forehead against hers. The lower part of his body slowly grinded against her crotch, teasing her with what he had nestled inside of his jeans for her. His hot breath slipped out of the cracks of his mouth as he spoke to her with all of his desire for her coming out of it.

"Now…Emily…Do you want us to go upstairs, and do it in the loft…or…do you want us to do it right here where we are standing and save us the trip up there?"

Anything that was left of her rational side flew out the window the moment her crotch found Mark's lower half to not only be lightly grinding against it but also pressing against hers with a sexual determination coming across to her, demonstrating how strong his feelings were for her. The only thing that was left on her mind was that of an unbridled need to feel his skin on hers, and his body taking hers to the very brink of her limits.

"If I can be quite honest with you, Mark," Emily replied, "I don't believe that I am going to be able to make the trip up the stairs from how my legs are positioned right now."

Her voice had a coy yet serious tone of sensual desire in it due to how her passionate emotions were becoming the more dominant ones, and causing her to not want to waste any more time then she already had with him.

"So…Let's stick to the second option."

"I like the way you think…and I was fixing to say the same thing."

Mark's highly sensual tone mixing with his deep Texan accent was really all the foreplay that she needed at the moment. He could say something that is not even sexually related and it would still turn her on in ways that no one else had been able to do with just the simple sound of their voice.

A smile dripping with the urges that burned deep inside of her slowly started to form across her face while a similar look started to appear deep within her gaze. Keeping her attention on his face, Emily softly bit her bottom lip for a few seconds bore she spoke up to him.

"Good know that we ink a lot alike, Mark."

" It is indeed good to know…and a wonderful reason for you to move in with me once the summer is done and gone."

A soft chuckle left her mouth upon him proposing to her the idea of her moving in with him at the end of the summer for the second time.

She knew that he wanted her to stay with him, and how badly he wanted her to remain at this side on a more exclusive and permanent basis. However…There was plenty of time between now and then to make her decision and she didn't want to rush into it with him.

"Let's see how tonight goes for the two of us before we make any plans for the future that is coming our way."

"Are you getting second thoughts about us moving in with each other so that way we can depend on the other?"

"Not at all…I just think that we don't need to be rushing into something that we are not ready for."

"Fair enough…Now that we have that settled…I believe there is another issue for us to tackle and take care of right now."

"What would that be?"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer from him, Emily found herself greeted with a hot, passion filled kiss from him on her mouth while his hands had begun to knead her tight ass in his large hands and his lower body proceeded to grind his crotch a little harder into hers. She let out a soft, pleasure filled moan inside of his mouth the instance the heat from inside of his lips started to seep inside of the small opening of her lips. No sooner had she received the warm welcome that she returned the kiss with a passion to match his own.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a book I am working on. The names have been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Today is the last day that you can get a copy of The Dark King's Bride for only .99 cents before it returns back to its retail price on Kindle.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Unable to keep the pace from speeding up rapidly, Mark's strong hands started to move away from her tight ass once he was sure that her legs were tightly secured around his waist, and lifted them up in the direction of the buttons on the upper part of her dress. The tips of his fingers started to slowly slip out the first few buttons of the red and maroon fabric free while his mouth found itself moving along at a quickened and passionate pace that her own lips were moving at.

_This feels so right…Having Emily like this against the wall with her kissing me back with as much desire as I possess for her and moaning out for me…It is more than what I was expecting at first._

He had anticipated that she was not going to be so open to the idea of them having sex with one another in such a quick and frenzied manner. Beforehand, Mark had thought that she was wanting to move slowly into the idea of them having sex with each other in the privacy of the barn so that way they weren't rushing about it.

It was a pleasant surprise to find her not only matching his quickened pace, but even pushing him to move about it a little faster. Her own urges for him to have her all to himself were very evident and there was no way that he could truly ignore them.

Getting the first four buttons undone, Mark pulled one of his hands away from the other buttons on the fabric, and slipped it slowly inside the upper part of her dress, letting his fingers dance across the soft, fair complexion of her midsection. His other hand moved back down the side of her body that it had come from, but slipped between her legs instead of resting on her ass, and begun to rub his palm against the crotch of her panties that were hiding and containing her tight vagina that was awaiting him.

His caresses were met with a moan coming out of her mouth and slipping into his that sounded more like a muffled, sharp gasp. Emily clung to his body a little more tightly upon finding how he was now holding onto her, and using his strong hands to cause her pleasure levels to rise even higher.

_You are doing a very good job, Mark. _His conscience whispered to him, giving him support for the way he was going at. _Keep up with the speed, and you will be having sex with her very soon._

That was the idea he had planned beforehand. He wanted to do several different things in a fluid motion as to heighten her senses, and make her wet with sexual desires for him.

With his hand nestled on the crotch of her panties, Mark discovered them becoming really moist from the amount of arousal she was experiencing at that moment in time, giving him even more motivation to keep going at what he was doing to spice things up and to have her eating out of the palm of her hand.

He moved the hand that had been lightly touching her midsection in the direction of where one of her round, firm breasts was located, and slipped the tips of his fingers down inside of her bra, cupping one of her supple and round bosoms in the palm of it. His mouth found hers letting out another moan in his mouth from the warmth of his hand seeping out and rubbing against her breast with the movements he was making with his hand.

_I believe it is time to kick things up a little bit more, and have the speed going much faster…We are not that far from the point of no return, and I plan to have us going head on into it._

Deciding to be daring and brazen with his next move, Mark stopped rubbing her crotch with the palm of his hand only to slid his fingers up and down the soft cotton fabric of the panties where her slit was located. He leaned his head back, breaking the kiss with her, and looked at her with a gaze that was dripping with pure animalistic desire shortly before his voice slipped out with a growl in it to match his strong needs for her.

"Are you ready, Emily?"

"Hell yes, I am ready!"

Emily didn't mean to exclaim out like she did in her whisper of a tone, but she couldn't help herself. The intense sensations that he was causing her to experience had begun wreaking havoc on her, and she couldn't keep her emotions bottled up anymore.

"I want you so bad right now that my whole body is aching with need for yours."

"Well…I won't keep you waiting then."

Mark's husky, sensually dripping voice released a single statement in such a way that the walls of her vagina tightened up almost immediately. As short as it was, he made her need for him rise even more.

Emily proceeded to speak up when a gasp of shock and surprise left her mouth due to his hand that had been rubbing her slit through her panties to be grabbing a hold of the fabric, and giving them a hard yank while she was still up in the air. Her ears picked up on the faint sound of her underwear starting to rip at the seams, and alerted her of what was going on.

Mark's strength in one hand alone was enough to rip the fabric of her panties, and cause the seams in them to give way.

_Oh my…Is…Is he really doing it? Is he going to-_

Before she could finish her thought, Emily received her answer in the form of his same hand giving another hard yank, and tearing her panties off of her lower body, completely. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before her eyes glanced out of a corner of them down to where her crotch was facing his.

Sure enough, her vagina was now bar and fully exposed with his hand holding the tattered remains of her underwear in his strong grip.

_Oh my god! I had no idea how strong Mark is!_

The visual of his hand clutching onto the torn, white cotton fabric that used to be her underwear sent her into a whirlwind of emotions. She felt amazed he was that strong, startled at how quickly he managed to do it, and exceptionally turned on at the power he possessed deep inside.

"Did you like that, Emily?"

Mark's voice speaking to her in a coy, playful and alluring tone brought her focus back to his face in time to catch sight of a dark possessive side surfacing from beneath the prior expression that had been there. The way his piercing stare locked on her made her body clench from head to foot with her desire burning and moving at full strength while another emotion started to slip into the background: Concern.

_What if he crosses the line and thinks that you belong to him now, Emily? _Her conscience whispered to her, anxiously. _Are you going to tolerate what he wishes to do to you or will you leave now before it is too late?_

She found her inner voice's statement to be wrong. There was no way that she could walk away from him at this point or any point. Even though it wouldn't be that hard to do…She was in too deep and had an overwhelming desire for him that nothing could deter her from him, even if he took a possessive route with her.

With her eyes focused on his, a sensually dark smile danced across her face in his direction while she whispered to him in a voice that matched how she was feeling.

"I think that you have something else that I will…like even more."


	29. Chapter 29

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I am in the process of finishing. The name of the male lead has changed to fit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Also, if you like my writing, I currently have a story of mine, Wild Heart, available on Kindle for just .99 cents until the end of the week

Chapter Twenty-Nine

No sooner had he heard Emily's response to his question, Mark quickly discarded her underwear to the side, and moved his hand that had been holding onto them down to the zipper on his jeans.

"You are right about that, Emily." He whispered. His voice slipped out with all of the passion and pleasure he had inside of him for her. "There is something else that I have that I am sure you will enjoy even more than what I just did for you."

Slowly, several of his fingers grasped onto the handle of the zipper's tiny handle, and begun to ease it down. Bumps danced all of her the skin of his body once the opening grew more larger, and allowed more air to come rushing inside of his jeans where his underwear could be seen with a very obvious hard-on pressing against the front of them.

His eyes didn't have to look down to see how his lower half was appearing at the moment due to capturing Emily looking and trying to not show the intense shock she had from witnessing the purse size of his erect member wanting to come out of the fabric that was keeping it hidden.

_Take a look at her face Mark…It is worth a thousand if not a million words._

His conscience's playful tone in the simple statement it had made to him fueled a smirk to form across his face, faintly. He couldn't keep himself from showing how much he relished in seeing her innocent amazement at the lower half of his body while also staring at it with an unbridled sexual need coming to her eyes.

_She is already eating out of the palm of your hand…but now she is going to become nothing but complete putty once she feels your cock deep inside of the tight walls of her pussy._

His playful smirk transformed into a wick, sensual grin from the suggestion that was whispered to him by his conscience. The idea of her melting on the spot where she was at that exact moment only fueled his urge to have her completely to himself, and her be the one woman for him to home to that much more.

"Do you want to see what I have for you and only you, Emily?"

Mark couldn't keep his secret desires for her to himself anymore. At this point, he wanted everyone and anyone in the nearby vicinity to know how much he had been craving Emily's gorgeous and curvaceous frame like a heroin addict craves heroin. There wasn't anything at the moment that could stop him from making this a night to remember for the two of them.

Keeping his focus on her like a hawk watching its prey, he watched her lifted her head up, and reveal a slight red color forming onto her fair complexion on her cheeks while her eyes revealed the bashful part of her rising up and out of the darkness. He flashed her a warm yet sensual smile instead of the wicked grin he had a few moments earlier while his ears listened to the sound of her sweet sounding voice coming out of her soft, pink lips.

"Y-Yes…" She replied. "I am ready to receive my gift that you have for me, Mark." Emily kept her responses short, sweet and to the point while at the same time revealing all the emotions she had inside that matched his.

_She looks so cute and hot when she starts showing her bashful side. I love seeing this side of her…It makes her inner beauty really come out and shine._

With his gaze fixated on the angel that had her legs around the sides of his waist, Mark reached down, took a hold of the waistband to his boxers, and started to lower them down enough to show her the 'surprise' that he had been waiting to give to her after his jeans had fell to the ground around his ankles.

_Oh…my…GOD! _

Emily gazed at the mere sight of Mark's member standing fully erect with nothing to hide or hold it back in complete shock. She never thought that he would be so…blessed like he clearly was at that moment in front of her.

_He is so…big! I never imagined he would be as huge as he is in front of my eyes right now!_

"So…" Mark whispered, sensually. "What do you think of my gift for you, Emily?"

Mark's deep, Texan accent dripping with the animalistic desire that burned deep within him snapped her out of the train of thought she had been on, and caused her eyes to lift up from where his long member was sticking straight out and just a few inches away from the entrance to her vagina.

Her eyes soon discovered his piercing gaze to be flooded with the very lusts that were making their home in his deep voice, and his tall, muscular physique to be burning with an obvious need to feel hers beneath his in a moment of unadulterated, passionate frenzy.

"I…I am quite impressed with the 'surprise' that you have for me, Mark." Emily replied. Her voice shook slightly due to her bashful and embarrassed emotions slipping out into her voice at the same time with one another. "It is certainly something that I wasn't prepared for at all."

"Do you like what I have to give to you?"

"Y-Yes…I do like what you have to give to me very much, and feel special that you wish for me to be the one to accept it."

"And you will be the only one to have what I present to you tonight and other nights to come…No other woman will be able to experience the kind of pleasure that I wish to bring to you."

For a brief moment, her heart warmed and grew in size due to her excitement and contentment at him announcing to her that she would be the only one that would have the chance to experience his 'gift' to its fullest. The fact that he was announcing to her that she was the one he wanted to bring absolute pleasure to made her spirit soar up higher than it had been in a long time.

However, it was her conscience breaking down the statement he had made to her that had warmed her up to them, and started to show its alarm to her with its own statement to her.

_I suggest that you get ready, Emily. _The little voice inside of her whispered to her, speaking with a hint of concern in its tone. _He is planning to have sex with you at this very moment, and really show you how wonderful his 'gift' truly is._

Emily's contentment went out the window and was replaced with nervousness about the idea of having sex with him. She had never been intimate with another man before and retained her virginity for all of her life up to that point.

She never let her ex-boyfriend, Johnathon, get that close to her. He had always tried to warm her up to the idea of them having sex, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him doing it with her since she knew the kind of man he was and what he had in mind to do to her.

"Is something wrong, Emily?"

She managed to snap herself out of the temporary daze that had washed over her body, and focus on his curious on his face. Emily tried to keep herself from showing her inner feelings on her face, but couldn't keep them out of her voice as she spoke from the heart.

"Mark…There is something that you need to know about me before we go any farther."

"Are you pregnant or-"

"N-No!" Her voice nearly jumped out of her mouth in a hurry at the notion of him thinking she was pregnant and that she was nervous about having sex with him due to carrying an unborn child. "I am not pregnant at all, Mark-"

"It is okay, Emily." Mark's deep voice had a slight chuckle in it for a moment but showed his compassion for her. "Even if you were, it would not be a problem with me."

"It…It wouldn't be an issue?"

"Emily…I am not some heartless bastard that would turn away a beautiful and sweet woman like yourself just because she was carrying a child of another man. Trust me when I say this…There is nothing that is going to deter me from remaining here with you."

Once again, her heart warmed up even more at his answer he gave to her. There seemed to be nothing about Mark that she didn't admire. He had all the qualities she had been searching for and even hoping that Johnathon would grow to possess. There was no reason for her to keep looking for someone else when he was right here with her.

"I am glad to hear that…but that is not the problem."

"Then…What is the problem?"

"I…I am still a virgin, Mark."


	30. Chapter 30

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series of books that I have created and made available on Kindle. The name of the male lead has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or the Undertaker.

The first two books in the A Cowboy's Heart series, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion are now available on Kindle for 2.99 each.

Chapter Thirty

It all became quite clear to him about what it was that troubled his southern beauty and kept her from fully giving in. She was still a virgin from never having sex with another man before in her whole entire life, and the way he had spoken to her about the pleasure he wished to give to her was one of the catalysts behind her nervousness and uncertainty about the situation he had brought before her.

With a caring smile dancing across his face, Mark chose to keep his tone at a very sincere tone even though his desire to possess her found its way creeping out and to the surface.

"There is nothing wrong with you being a virgin, Emily." He whispered with every word coming out of his mouth dripping with pure sincerity and sensuality.

"R-Really?" Emily asked, softly. Her shock at him being fine with the fact that she was a virgin still at the age she was at the moment surfaced in her southern accent, slowly mixing in with that of the light sensuality that had remained in it. "You…You don't see any issue with me being 'inexperienced' in this particular area?"

"Not at all…" The desire that he had burning deep inside of his physically fit body for the piece of heaven that he had pinned to a wall with the entrance of her vagina within a few inches of his erect and rock hard cock started to pour out into his words. "In fact…It is a great turn on for me."

"It…is?"

"It is. I find great pleasure in knowing that you have been waiting for the right person to be the one to make you a complete woman, and that you are giving me the chance of being the first man to be intimate with you and help you cross the threshold into womanhood."

"I never thought that you would be the type of guy to find such pleasure in this."

"I am not like the others who have let you down, Emily, and I am sure as hell not like that punk ass ex-boyfriend of yours"

His eyes maintained their focus on her angelic face while he let his firm stand on the situation he was in at the moment with her come to the surface in his voice. Mark saw no point in holding back or hiding the emotions he felt inside of him for her or for his stance on the subject he was talking to her about.

"I have the means to make you the most happiest woman on this planet that we both call our home, and I will show you all that I can give to you…if you will give me the chance and let me demonstrate how strongly I feel for you both inside…and out."

The sound in his voice had become softer and more shaky out of nervousness of her possibly turning him away even after he had put all his cards on the table for her to see and realize for herself how much he truly cared for her and wanted to be the only man in her life for her.

The feelings of uncertainty that had been ravaging his system for a few brief moments only lasted for just a second or two longer before the warmth of Emily's tender palm sliding against a side of his face sent the emotions running for higher ground. His eyes glanced to where her hand was placed against the soft skin of his cheek before they moved in the direction of her face just as she was proceeding to end the momentary silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"I want you to be the one that helps me over the very last threshold that is keeping me on the other side of becoming a full woman."

Emily decided to discard the fear that she possessed inside for the initial pain of him thrusting his dick inside, and breaking past her hymen that had remained intact all of her life. She didn't want it to hold her back from experiencing something that not only her body but she sincerely needed with such a strong need that it could not be ignored.

"Mark…" Emily whispered, "You are the only man that I want to be the one to be my first sexual experience, and for the others to come."

"Are you sure about this, Emily?" Mark asked, matching the soft tone she was speaking with in his own deep voice. "I don't want to rush you into something that you are not ready for."

"There is not a shadow of a doubt about it, Mark. This is something that I not only want…but need with such a strong fire that it can't be ignored."

"Very well, darling. I won't keep you waiting anymore."

The moment she caught what he said to her, her body instantly tried to prepare itself for what was fixing to happen. She knew very well that the pain of her hymen breaking by the head of his large shaft thrusting itself deep inside of her tight vagina would send a shockwave through her entire body, and leave her gasping for air.

Nodding her head to him, Emily kept her eyes on his, gazing upon him with a loving expression pouring out of them. She discovered his own stare to be looking back at her with one that was just as caring as the one that she had been showing him.

"Emily…I promise that the pain will only last a few seconds, and that it will be nothing but pure and absolute pleasure afterwards."

"I believe you, Mark…and I am ready."

No sooner had she finished her sentence to him, Emily discovered an intense pain unlike anything she had ever felt before rush through her entire body with the starting point being deep inside of her pussy where her hymen had been. She tightly closed her eyes, and let out a soft yet high pitched cry that sounded like a gasp for air.

_Oh my god! This hurts so much! _Emily struggled to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks due to the amount of discomfort spreading out to every fiber of her being and leaving her almost frozen with the stabbing sensation keeping her company. _I didn't think it would hurt THIS much!_

_What were you thinking it would feel like, Emily? _Her conscience slipped its own thoughts about the situation inside of her mind, letting it come from the recess of it to the front. _Did you honestly believe that it wasn't going to hurt you like it is right now?_

_To be quite honest…Yes. That is exactly what I thought. I didn't think that it would be hurting me as much as it is right now._

_Well…It is a little late for you to be backing out of the pain now. You are in the heart of it now, and it is going to take a little time before-_

Her conscience's point of view on the situation fell silent the second that Emily registered a warm sensation against her face where several tears had started to trail down from her clenched eyes. She fluttered her eyes open, and managed to focus on him looking to her with a remorseful expression matching the growing tone in his voice.

"I am so sorry, Emily." Mark said, whispering, with an apologetic tone pouring out of his Texan accent. "I promise though that the pain will start to pass by quickly, and you will be able to enjoy the unadulterated pleasure that comes with it."

No sooner had she caught what he had said to her, Emily started to find the pain gradually leaving her, and having an intense sensual bliss take its place with such a vengeance that it nearly caused a soft moan to slip out of her mouth.

She struggled to keep her composure as she focused on his face despite her own arousal coming out of her eyes towards him, and in her soft, shaky tone making its way out of her mouth in his direction with all of the desire she possessed inside of her for him pouring out with it.

"I…I believe you on that, Mark."


	31. Chapter 31

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series of books that I am written and have made the first two, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion, available on Kindle for just 2.99. The name of the male lead has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-One

It didn't take a brain surgeon to know what was going on with Emily at that moment. She was under the intense pleasure that was next to following suit for someone that had been a virgin all their life, and never had an intimate moment with the opposite sex in all of their lives.

Being the one to be the source of the very emotion that had begun ravaging her body from head to foot, it brought a sensual yet wicked grin dancing across the strong features of his face. The level of confidence and arousal intensified much higher and hotter than they had been.

Mark shifted his hands around once more to where one was keeping a grip on the back of one of her thighs while the other one moved to onto the top of a closed wooden door of a presently empty stall, and gripped it, firmly.

"If you are ready, Emily," Mark whispered, huskily, "I will start to pick the pace up a little more."

His body screamed at him for the suggestion he had given to her out of sexual frustration. It had grown tired of waiting and wanted to enjoy a moment of wild abandonment while he still could before someone came along to knock on the closed barn doors, and interrupt the moment they had at that moment.

However, there was something keeping it back: Mark. He wasn't allowing the moment with the most beautiful and kind-hearted woman to come into his life deteriorate into something that would have her and him looking like animals in heat. The importance in Emily enjoying and wanting this as much as he did meant more to him then pleasing and satisfying his own desires.

The moment of silence between them was shattered by the soft, sensually dripping voice of Emily whispering out to him with absolute need for the moment to not only continue, but to build up to something even greater.

"I-I am ready and willing for you to continue with me, Mark."

Although her body managed to be calm, the way her eyes looked at him and how her voice slipped out revealed all of the hidden desires that she possessed inside for him.

"There is nothing else on my mind at this very second that could keep me from giving into you, and turning away from this amazing pleasure that you have awakened deep inside of me."

Her heart-felt plea to him added more fuel to the fire that was already raging with such an intensity inside of his soul that no one could truly put it out with the best extinguisher that ever existed. His desire roared deep inside of him at that very moment, letting themselves be known within his thoughts.

_Do it now, Mark! Stop stalling when she is obviously wants you to do the things to her that you have been wanting to do since the very first time you set your gaze on her!_

With his passions raging deep inside, giving him no peace or quiet, and the look of sexual lusts radiating from Emily's angelic face and curvy goddess like body, Mark couldn't ignore the ideas that had slowly worked their way deep inside the confines of his mind.

Mark leaned in towards her face, and locked his strong lips to her more gentle ones in a brief kiss full of passion, sensuality, and tenderness, soaking in the honey-like taste that dwelled deep within them. He let them linger for a few more moments before easing back enough to give them some space, and let his voice come out in a deep, lustful tone that dripped with an unbridled, animalistic need to possess her slipping to the surface.

"Well then…It is time for me then to satisfy those needs of yours, and give you something that will _really _shake your world down to its very core."

No sooner had she heard his sensually dripping voice whisper to her, Emily's voice released not words but a loud, pleasure filled moan to the surface at the same time her eyes tightly sealed themselves shut at the incredible sensation of Mark's rock hard shaft sliding in and out of her at a slow pace that helped his member to move deep inside of her.

_Oh sweet mother of god! This feels so…so good!_

She couldn't help herself. There was nothing that could match up to the amazing and breathtaking feeling coursing through her entire frame from the top of her head and ending at the bottom of the soles of her feet that were hanging in the air with the sides of her thighs wrapped around the strong sides of his body.

_The way his thick cock is sliding inside of me so deeply, and the gentle speed it is traveling at the moment is only making me crave him even more._

Emily moved her hands from where they had been to the middle of his upper back, and dug her fingernails down into the fabric of the of top that was still concealing his body to her, and doing a job in helping him to appear more dressed and prepared if someone happened to walk in on them like they were at the present moment.

_I want him to go faster and harder…I want to feel him drive his throbbing member as far and deep as it can go inside of my tight vagina…My body needs more of what he has to offer me tonight._

_You really need to calm yourself down, Emily. _Her conscience whispered to her from the recesses of her mind in a coy manner that would tease and taunt all that she was wanting at the moment with every fiber of her being. _If you are not too careful, you are not going to be able to slow things down, and end up climaxing on him in a hurry._

Emily knew deep down inside of her that she couldn't calm her raging hormones and the already shuddering walls of her vagina. Her climax had already started to come to the open air, refusing to stay hidden a second longer.

_As you had said already…There is no going back now. It is too late for me to stop, and go in the direction that is opposite to the one that I am heading in at the moment. _

She showed no hesitation towards her conscience in her response to it.

_I need to release what is burning to come out of me right now, and not hold it back anymore. It is time for me to do…what I want to do._

Her desire to experience, as well as release, her very first climax had started to eat away at her, and made it impossible for her to pick up on any other words coming from her conscience.

With her hands digging her nails deeper into the fabric that clung to him and the sides of her legs starting to clench around his waist a little more tightly, she let out a soft whine in her voice as she made her plea to him.

"Mark…Mark, I…I am about to cum."

Her news brought a smile to the strong features on his face and the speed to go much faster than before. He wanted her to release the warm fluid that had been slipping out of the entrance of her pussy and running down the sides of his throbbing shaft for a little while. Mark needed her to orgasm in order to his own climax.

"Good, Emily." Mark's voice whispered out to her with the animalistic desire he had in him for her still very evident in his Texan accent. "Just let yourself go, darling…because I am fixing to do the same."

He decided to reveal to her how badly he wanted her to climax since his body needed to feel her warmth if it was to let go of all the tension that had built up inside of his member for her.

"I want to feel your juices running down the sides of my dick…Don't hold it in anymore, Emily-"

His voice released a loud gasp from the sudden rush of her hot fluids trailing onto him shortly before a groan took its place. No sooner had he felt her clamp the walls of her lips around him, Mark released his own juices, and sent them inside of her with a louder groan coming out.

_Oh my god…That feels so much better than I originally believe it was to be with her._

The sensation of her warm juices and his own fluids mingling and the after effects of their first sexual encounter with one another left him speechless for a few lingering moments before he managed to speak up.

"H-How…How was I for being your first one, Emily?"

He did his best to make sure that his voice didn't possess too much of the animalistic side of him that was evident in it earlier as his eyes focused on her starting to open, and look in his direction at the same time he had begun to ease her down to stand on the bottoms of her feet.

"Did I do everything that you wanted? Was it like you imagined your first time would be?"

Instead of a verbal answer from her, his ears found her letting out a soft, pleasurable whine from him sliding his dick out of her body. He took a moment to look over her, and noticed something very important: She was highly fatigued and that her body was not in the kind of shape it needed to be in for them to return to Belle's party.

_Nice one, Mark. _His conscience teased him, choosing to taunt him for the choices he had made with the method of lovemaking he had chosen to go with. _You fucked her so hard that now she is speechless and out of breath…Not to mention how dishelved and close to exhaustion she is at this very second._

There was no way she was going to be looked at by the others at the party in the way she was in, and have a positive compliment made about her looks and being in the barn with him. He didn't want anything bad to come to her while she was in his care.

Stepping away from the remains of his clothes at his feet and out of his boots, Mark slipped his shirt off him, and tossed it down, leaving him completely naked before her. He moved back to her, and scooped her up into his strong embrace, sweeping her off of her feet.

"Mark…" Emily's voice whispered out to him with all of the last bit of little strength she still had in her. "What…What is going…"

"You need to rest, sugar."

Mark kept a loving yet firm tone in his voice towards her as he moved them in the direction of the stairs that led to the loft of the barn with her curvaceous body resting against the upper part of his muscular physique.

"You need to rest, and let your body take a break from what we did."

"But…What if…"

"It will be okay, Emily…Besides…The doors to the barn are locked, and everyone is too busy at the party to really know what happened or that we are not fully dressed at the moment."

He snatched up a king size, patchwork blanket that Belle had left there for him on the railing in case he ever needed to stay there to watch over the horses on his way up the stairs towards the loft and over to a section of it where the hay was gathered up enough to give them some cushion. Reaching the area, Mark eased her down on her feet for a moment, and used his hands to spread it out before he lied in the middle of it, and extended a hand to her.

"We will rest here for the night without anyone finding out about us…I promise."

Even though he wanted to ease the concern from her tired body, Mark understood that she would be a little uneasy about the situation even though she knew he had her only best intentions at heart.

He found himself pleasantly surprised when she took his hand, and her body moved to lie beside his with a sight of a sleepy smile on her face. This revelation brought a smile to his face as his hand reached behind him, and pulled a side of the blanket over them to keep them warm before moving to repeat the same motion to the other side of them. Mark's eyes moved down towards her, and found her already in a deep sleep with her angelic beauty radiating off of her from every pore of her body.

_I can't believe how lucky I am to have a woman in my life that is as beautiful as you. Emily…I love you…and I need you._

His sensual lips placed a solitary, tender kiss full of all the passion he possessed inside for her on the temple of her forehead before his arms slipped around her, and pulled her to him. Mark eased his head down to rest against hers before he closed his eyes, and let the faint sound of the music outside lull him into a deep sleep with his southern goddess by his side.


	32. Chapter 32

Note: This story is based on a series that I am working on. The male lead character's name has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

The first two books in the series, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion, are now available on Kindle for 2.99 each.

Chapter Thirty-Two

A month later…

The rays of the late summer sun shining through the open drapes of her bedroom, and danced across the white sheets of the bed that concealed a nude, curvaceous body beneath it. Itching its way up a little more, the bright sunlight danced across a side of Emily's sleeping face, and over one of her closed eyes.

The sudden warmth resonating from it, as well as the intense light of it, caused her to tightly close her eyes and pulled the fabric over her face and head out of frustration at it wanting to wake her up.

_Oh come on! It's too early for you to be waking me up like this today!_

She curled herself up in this sheet until her body looked like a caterpillar wrapped up within it, attempting to keep the sun from disturbing her sleep anymore. Emily moved over to lie on her side to have her back facing the window before she proceeded to drift back to sleep.

_Maybe I can finally get some sleep, and enjoy a day where I can stay in bed a little late._

Before her body had gone too far into sleep, Emily picked up on the faint sound of the door to her room opening up, and some footsteps walking in there. The gentle noise caused a muffled groan to slip out of her mouth before her sleepy voice could be heard.

"Granny, its Saturday!" She whined, hoping it would help her in letting her get some extra sleep in. "We don't have any parties to get ready for today or any work to start on right now. Can't I have just a few more minutes to sleep?"

Emily hoped that her request would be heard and that Granny belle would give her some more time to rest and let her body have those last few more moments.

Instead of catching the sound of the door closing and footsteps walking away, she noticed the noise of the feet walking closer to where she was nestled in the bed to be heavy…and loud.

_Okay…My granny doesn't have a heavy walk like that…So…Someone else in here with me._

Her curiosity and fear about the mystery person that was now in her room ate away at her, and cause her to lift her head up, and open one of her closed eyelids.

Moving across the hardwood floor of her room from the opened doorway, Mark smiled towards the fatigued expression on her face. He had his arms hanging loose at his sides of his fitted, dark gray short-sleeved top, and dark denim blue jeans as his tall, muscular frame sat down on a side of her bed.

"Morning, darling." He said, whispering to her. The unbridled passion he had shown to her during their time together slipped to the surface. "I think it is time for you to get up, and out of this bed."

Her mind went into a complete state of shock from finding her grandmother's ranch hand, and her own cowboy to not only be moving into her bedroom but that was now sitting beside her on the large bed she had spent most of her summer nights on. Emily took a moment to let it sink in before she managed to sit up a little more, and focus on the conversation.

"M-Mark," she asked, "What are you doing in here?" Her voice found its way trembling out of her mouth despite her best attempt to keep it from doing just that. "I-I mean…You are normally not in the house in the morning…and I don't remember you coming up here at this time of the day anytime during the time period I have been here."

Mark couldn't help but softly chuckle at how cute and alluring she looked at the moment to him with the flat sheet wrapped around to conceal her curves even though it only highlighted them, and made his attraction for her that much more stronger.

"Normally, I wouldn't be up here at this time of the day, Emily." He replied with the words rolling off of the tip of his tongue. "Your grandmother would have stopped me long before I could make it to the very first step."

"Well…" Emily replied, sitting up a little more, with her sincere curiosity slipping out and into the open. "Why are you up here than?"

"I came up here to see if you would like to go out for a ride with me."

"You mean in your truck?"

"No…On a horse ride."

"You ride the horses without my granny knowing-"

"She knows that I ride them…It is the only way that I can get the more wild ones that come here to warm up, and become more tame."

"Oh…"

"So…Are you up for it? I have the perfect horses for the both of us to go out on the ride waiting outside if you are willing to go off for a bit with me."

Mark hoped, secretly, that she would agree to going out on the trip with him. He enjoyed spending whatever time he could get alone with her, and knew that this morning offered them a wonderful opportunity to do just that.

"What about my grandmother, Mark?" Emily possessed a high amount of hesitance within it as she spoke to him. "Won't she wonder where we-"

"Belle has gone to Houston today to order some more supplies for the ranch, Emily, and she won't be back for some time."

"I…I don't know…"

He saw the nervousness there, and knew that the idea of riding on the back of a horse scared her immensely. It was not that Belle could find out about what was going on but the fact that she would be on the back of a horse.

Wishing to erase all of her conflicting emotions away and out of her system, Mark used one of his strong hands to cup the bottom of her chin, and lift her head up to where their mouths pressed against one another in a tender kiss full of passion and admiration. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and wanted to show her a whole new side to him that would knock her socks off.

Mark slowly pulled out of the kiss with her, and focused on her face in time to catch her eyes, fluttering before they could fully focus on him. The sight brought a faint smirk to his face as he spoke up once more.

"So…Are you going to get out of this bed so we can spend some much needed time together…or am I going for the little trip by myself?"


	33. Chapter 33

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series that I am working on. The male lead has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

The first two books in the series, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion, are now available on Kindle for 2.99 each.

Chapter Thirty-Three

_Ring._

Before Emily could give him an answer to the question that he had for her, she picked up on the sound of her bedside phone ringing loud and proud.

_Aw come on! Can't I have an easy morning for once?!_

She shook her head as she reached over and picked up the cordless phone from where it had been resting on its charging station. The same hand brought it up to a side of her face while the other one clung to the soft cotton fabric that kept her naked, curvy frame from being seen and out in the open.

"Morning." Emily said "This is Emily Withers." She spoke with a confident, charming tone in her voice, attempting to hide the obvious tone of exhaustion from it. "How may I be of service to you today?"

"How about taking off all of your clothes, and spreading your legs wide open for me to pound my dick over and over again?"

The question she got from the other side of the phone from a male voice surprised and also repulsed her. She couldn't believe the nerve of this individual calling her up, and making such a disgusting suggestion that it made her close to vomiting.

"Excuse me?!" Emily couldn't believe what was just said to her over the phone, and just had to ask again. "What did you just say to me?"

"I guess you are not good at hearing things like the last time we were together…but you were never that bright to begin with."

It was in that very second she recognized who the owner of the voice was: Johnathon Warrens, the very man whom she had not only dated but someone that had tried to hurt both Mark and herself at her granny's Mid-Summer party.

The revelation brought her to stand up from the bed where Mark had been sitting on with her. Emily kept a grip on the sheet as she moved over towards a corner of the room while her other hand kept the phone to a side of her face, tightly.

"J-Johnathon?" She asked, fearfully. "Is it really y-you?"

"You know it, baby." Johnathon spoke with a cocky tone in his voice that was a very poor attempt on his part to sound sexy and alluring to her. "I have been thinking about your gorgeous body, and all the things that I want to do to it."

"I don't know if you have forgotten about this…but you are currently behind bars and-"

"Not anymore."

Her heart almost stopped from the mere sound of what her former flame said to her. Not only did he want to do degrading things to her…but that he was no longer in jail.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?!"

"I am a free man as of today…and my dick is ready to make you feel the pleasure that can't match up to what that little sissy of a cowboy can't give to you."

Emily went to respond to him when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over, and found Mark to be standing by her with a hand extended out and a fierce look burning in his gaze.

Having heard the conversation and seen how upset Emily had become, Mark couldn't stand by a second longer and have this idiot harass his angel.

"Give me the phone, Darling." He whispered his words to her in such a way that it would make anyone quack with absolute fear of angering him for a moment longer.

Mark waited for the phone to make contact with the palm of his hand before he brought it up to a side of his face where the receiver was against one of his ears, and the mouthpiece rested a few inches from his strong lips.

"What do you say, Emily?" Johnathon's voice escaped over the receiver of the phone into his ear with all of his best effort to try and sound sexy. "How about I come over, pick you up, and show you how a real man fucks his lady?"

_I am going to so enjoy putting this little worm in his place with little trouble on my part._

Smirking, Mark drew in a breath of air, and let his loud, southern voice come over the phone with a chuckle lingering within it.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you are not my type."

No sooner had he spoke over the phone towards the individual that had been tormenting Emily's psyche and disrupting her summer there, the next noise that echoed was the sound of the phone dropping onto a hard surface on the other end of it.

_Talk about a clumsy oaf…Can't even keep a grip on the phone when someone that isn't afraid of him pops on the line._

Mark maintained his cool, calm demeanor as he listened to her ex-boyfriend scrambling around with the phone to get a good hold on it. He drew in a breath of air, and released it with his voice coming out in a highly annoyed tone.

"If you are done with picking on a girl…maybe you feel like taking on someone your own size, asshole."

"You are nothing but all talk, Mark." Johnathon's attempt to sound brave over the phone failed horrible and showed his own nervousness instead. "I can easily put you in your place, and make Emily see you for the bitch that you are."

"I am pretty sure that I did just that to you last month when you thought about placing your hand on Emily at Belle's party. So…If there is a bitch here…It is you, Johnathon."

"You are going to regret saying that, Mark…I am going to make your life a living hell."

"And how do you propose to do that, douche bag?"

"How about I start…with your house and that pathetic mutt of yours that you left alone inside?"

He didn't just threaten to do something to his home…but also threatened to do something to his beloved companion and watch dog, Fang. Johnathon crossed the line and he would pay if he did something to the two of the three things in his life that meant everything to him.

Throwing the phone down against the hardwood floor with enough strength to break it, Mark dashed towards the direction of the open doorway to her room as his voice came out in a hurry.

"Don't leave the house, Emily."


	34. Chapter 34

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series of books that I am working on. The male lead character has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

The first two books in the series, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion are available on Kindle only for 2.99 each

Chapter Thirty-Four

Confusion ran rampant through her entire being at witnessing the anger that dwelled inside of Mark's tall frame as a feeling of fear that was just as strong started to come to the surface.

_Why does he want me to stay here and not go with him?_

Something was wrong…Very, very wrong, and there was no way that she was going to stay alone in her grandmother's home when danger was lurking very close to her.

Tossing off the only fabric that kept her naked body from being seen in the light or by another's eyes, Emily made a mad dash over to her closet. Her hands flung the door wide open, and yanked down the closest outfit hanging before her: A black tracksuit that consisted of a quarter length sleeved jacket and a pair of flared, drawstring pants.

_What do you think you are doing, Emily?!_

Her conscience screamed out at her desire to remove the sheet from her body and get herself dressed for a trip to go after Mark.

_If I am not mistaken…Mark instructed you to stay put, and not to leave this house._

_I don't listen well to others when they or someone else is in danger._

Emily kept her answers prompt and on time with her inner self as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

_I know a trap when I see one…and Mark is heading right into the heart of one that is going to put him in deep trouble._

She hooked the bottom of the zipper of the jacket together with her hands until one of them could hold it still and steady. Her free one moved onto the small handle of the zipper, and pulled it up towards the direction of her neck, sealing her round, firm breasts from being out in the open.

_Um…Emily…_

_Yes…_

_Why are you not wearing a bra?_

_I don't have time to put one on…or to ease on a pair of underwear._

On that note, Emily reached over to where her pants to go with the jacket was nestled, and snatched them up into the palms of her soft, fair skinned hands. The tips of her fingers worked their way onto the waistband, and held onto the pants to where she could easily step inside. Her long legs slipped inside of them, and guided her feet out to the other side to rest on the floor. Emily took a few moments to secure the pants on her midsection, and keep them from falling down, showing her round, tight bare ass or her trimmed pussy.

_You have truly lost your mind, Emily! Are you really going to race after Mark with nothing underneath your clothes and yourself being vulnerable to whatever it is that your ex has to throw at you?!_

She reached down, and picked up a solitary black sneaker before her hand slipped it onto her right foot. Emily wasted little time in repeating the same motion to the other foot on her way to the doorway of her room while she responded back to her conscience with authority

_I am doing that right now._

Making his way back to his home in his heavy duty pick-up truck, Mark flew the driver side door wide open, and quickly got down from the inside of his truck.

"Fang!"

He called out in desperation for his canine friend that had been with him since he was a puppy. If anything happened to him because of something that Johnathon had done, there would be no stopping his anger.

"Fang!"

Mark darted across the lawn and up to the front door. His eyes looked through the screen door of his home, and saw a sight that caused his worry and concern to disappear.

Sitting on his heels on the other side, Fang wagged his tongue out at him while his long, fuzzy tail swished side to side, quickly, revealing how happy he was to see his human companion back.

_Thank god…Fang is okay._

Mark's hands shook as he opened the front door, and moved inside the small well-built home that he had been staying in for the last few years. He knelt down, and wrapped his strong arms around the neck of Fang's body.

"Oh my dear friend." Mark spoke to him in a soft, sincere whisper. "I was so worried about you, Fang."

He moved his body to sit back on his heels, and focused on Fang's face. A smile danced across his own shortly before a chuckle escaped from the confines of his mouth.

"Looks like that stupid little punk Warrens was only issuing an empty threat to me when he said he was going to do something to make my life a living hell-"

His speech to his dog ended, abruptly, when the high pitched sound of wheels flying away from the front of his home. The noise brought him to his feet, and to where he had his pick-up parked out in the yard.

Even though his home and dog were untouched, the brand new tires on his vehicle were not spared. All four of them had been sliced with a box cutter, leaving them in shreds.

_Why that little shit! He ruined my brand new tires! I am going to wring his little-_

His train of thought stopped when he caught sight of a note under a window wiper on the front of the truck. Mark walked up towards it, and used his right hand to pull it loose. He took his other hand, and used it to steady the paper, allowing his eyes to read over the words.

_Mark, since you managed to save your home and that filthy mutt of yours, I am going to replace them with shredding these tires of yours…and doing as I please with a certain southern belle that you have left all alone up the road at Belle's ranch. Don't worry…I will take…special care of her from now on._

_Oh no…Emily…_

He had left her all alone at her granny's farm with no means to protect herself from her crazed former boyfriend and all the deviant thoughts that he had deep inside for her.

Shooting off like a rocket, Mark raced down the stretch of road in the direction of where he had come from with his arms pumping and fueling the speed he was moving at. His focus shifted from his truck's slashed tires to getting to his woman before Johnathon could hurt her.


	35. Chapter 35

Note: This is a fanfiction based on a series of books that I am writing. The male lead character has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

The first two books in the series, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion are now available on Kindle for 2.99 each.

Also, for a limited time, you can get a copy of my book "Kiss of Danger" for .99 cents. Just look for me on Kindle under my author name, Janessa Anderson.

Chapter Thirty-Five

Hurrying down the steps of her grandmother's home, Emily flung the screen door wide open, and hurried out onto the front porch. She brought her quick speed to an abrupt stop when her eyes found a sight that froze her right down to the core of her being.

Pulling up in front of Belle and Amy's farmhouse, Johnathon shut the engine of his car off before he stepped out of a replacement version of the one that Mark had destroyed by using his body to slam down onto the hood of it. He shot her a coy, teasing smirk as he stood by the driver side door of his vehicle with his average built body dressed in one of the lavish business suits she had gotten used to seeing him in.

"Hi there, sexy." He said, speaking to her in a tone to match the way he was looking at her. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

_Oh fuck me…I didn't count on my ex from hell to show up here this morning…but it looks like I am going to have to deal with him and get rid of his ass on my own once and for all._

Upset at seeing the very man that had caused her so much grief, Emily managed to hide those emotions and put on a face of absolute anger and disgust towards him.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" She let her hatred for him come out in her usually sweet voice with no sign of her restraining it. "You have no business being here, Johnathon."

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?"

"You really must be hard of hearing…Well... I will repeat what I said to you at my grandmother's party."

She made her way down the steps of the porch and right up to where he was standing. Emily showed no fear towards him as she glared at his eyes, and spoke in a way to let all of her anger come out at one time.

"We are not a couple anymore, Johnathon, and we never will be as long as I have a say in the matter."

"That pathetic cowboy can't match up to what I have to give to you."

"There is nothing that you have that could possibly match up to what Mark has to give to me."

Emily found one of his hands grabbing her hips, and pulling her up against him. She widened her eyes in shock of what he did even though he was merely smirking at her as he spoke to her.

"How about we go back to my place, and I show you how a man really takes a woman's breathe away?"

Oh hell no! There was no way that she was going anywhere with her ex-boyfriend, especially somewhere alone with him.

Emily brought her hands up, and hit them against the upper part of his body while her legs were kicking against his lower half in an attempt to free herself from him at the same time her voice was screaming out to the heavens.

"Get your hands off of me, Johnathon! If you don't let me go right now, you are going to regret it!"

The frantic screams of his woman fueled his speed even more as he was nearing the entrance to Belle's ranch. Mark's strong arms pumped at his sides, giving him that little bit of strength to push him that much more.

_I hope that I am not too late…Please don't let me be too late. I have to make it there before that rich snob puts his hands on my lady._

Mark made his way around a side of the barn, and froze for a brief moment at what his eyes were looking at.

About twenty feet from him, Emily was struggling with all of her might in Johnathon's grip to get away from him while he was moving them to the passenger side of the car with a sick and twisted smile on his face.

"Let me go, Johnathon!" Emily screamed out with a cry of heartbreak coming out to the surface and reaching to the heavens. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

_And you won't be, Emily._

With as much power as he had possessed in the race up the road, his adrenaline kicked in, and propelled his tall body towards where Johnathon had moved them to a side of his vehicle with his body in front of hers. Mark drove his shoulder into his body, and sent the two of them rolling around on the dirt floor. He moved to sit up a bit enough to where her ex could see his face while one of his hands had balled up into a tight fist.

"Nobody puts their hands on my woman!"

His words flowed out of his mouth in the form of a hate filled growl, matching the rest of his body language.

"…Nobody."

Mark brought his fist down, and had it to collide with a side of Emily's former flame's face. He listened to Johnathon letting out a pathetic sound as his tall body moved to get off of his.

_Come on, Mark! Do some more damage to him! _His conscience had become riled up and wanted him to do more than just one punch to the person on the ground. _Kick him in his gut…Punch his face…Do something!_

_I am not done with him…but I have to get Emily away from here and to my place before he regains full mobility._

Mark knew that his woman's safety came first above his own desire to take out the source of all the troubles that had come to them lately. She was first and dealing with Johnathon came second.

He caught a glimpse of him holding his face as his body shifted, and his focus switched over to where Emily was by the sports car with tears coming out of her eyes, and rolling down the soft skin of her cheeks. The visual of her in need of him brought him away from the fallen form of Mr. Warren's body, and towards where she was waiting for him.


	36. Chapter 36

Note: This is a fanfiction based on a series that I am working on. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker. The male lead's name has been changed from in the book to suit the storyline.

The first and second books in the series, A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion, are available on Kindle for 2.99

Also, for the next three days, you can purchase Kiss of Danger for only .99 cents. Just look for it under my author name, Janessa Anderson

I greatly appreciate your support in my writing since it keeps me writing and makes my stories good and better each and every time. To keep up with me, follow and like me on facebook under my author name and you can check out my website that I have started up at .webs

Chapter Thirty-Six

Emily's overwhelming relief made it impossible for her to remain where she had been standing. With tears in her eyes and a soft cry slipping out of her mouth, she left the side of Johnathon's car that she had been pinned against, and rushed towards the cowboy who had stolen her heart.

"Mark…"

Her voice slipped out of the confines of her soft lips in a way that showed her absolute joy at him having gotten him away from her.

Throwing her arms around the back of his neck, Emily buried her face into a side of his neck. She closed her eyes, tightly, to bring an end to her crying but found the tears still coming out of them regardless.

"Mark…Oh Mark…"

Her body shuddered out breaths as she spoke with her mouth against his neck. The sensation of his strong arms moving around her body, and pulling her up against his only made her shiver much more.

"I was so frightened, Mark. For a moment…I thought that Johnathon was going to have his way, and take me from here before you made it back to stop him."

Emily found that her muffled statement must have been heard by his ears fairly well due to the feeling of his hands running up and down her back in tender, caring strokes, attempting to help her feel safer and more comfortable there with him. She slowly brought her face from being pressed against him, and looked up towards his face with a few tears lingering in her eyes.

"You have no idea how scared I was, Mark."

Her eyes locked onto his gentle, loving stare that had been fixated on her since she had brought her head back to gaze upon his face. Emily maintained the eye connection with him while she listened to the sound of his deep, Texan accent coming out in a tone full of unconditional love.

"There was no way that I would let that rich asshole abduct, and do horrible things to you, darling." Mark whispered out his words to her with all of the passionate fire he had burning inside for her. "Emily…I would rather die than have someone take you out of my life."

"Mark…"

"You are the best thing to happen to me in my whole life…and there is no way in hell that I am going to lose you."

Mark let all of his emotions of her come pouring out into his voice. He wanted her to see for herself how strong his feelings had grown for her during the time they had spent with one another.

He reached up with one of his hands, and brushed the tip of his thumb to brush tears away from the edge of one of her eyes before doing the same to the other. His hand shifted to press the palm of it against her cheek, cupping it, and keeping it lifted up for them to have eye contact with one another.

"The Devil himself couldn't scare me away from you, Emily." Mark whispered. "No amount of temptation on his part could get me to walk away from such a beautiful woman that stands before me."

Mark watched a smile of unconditional love form across her face while her eyes started to brighten up. A faint, sensual smile slowly moved across his face as he listened to the sweet sound of her voice.

"I feel the same way for you, Mark." Emily replied, focusing her formerly teary gaze on his piercing stare. "There is nothing that can drive me to leave such a wonderful man that has shown me there is such a thing as true passion and pure love."

"And you will never have to know the feeling of being without me in your life, darling."

Mark leaned his head down towards her face, and gently pressed their lips together, kissing her with all of the love that burned deep inside of him for her. He moved his other hand onto the small of her back, and let it rest there instead of pulling her against him.

_I know that you really don't want to hear me, and have your moment with your little southern angel ruined. _His conscience whispered towards him from the confines of his mind. _But you need to get Emily and yourself out of here before Johnathon can get back to his feet._

He knew that his conscience was right. Her ex-boyfriend was on the ground not far from them, and that he could get up at any time to get his hands on them again. Mark had to get them out of there, and back to his place in order to distance them from him.

He eased out of the kiss with her, and glanced over in the direction of Johnathon to find him sprawled out, holding his face, and nestled twenty feet from his treasured sports car that was still running.

_That will do just fine._

Mark got a hold of one of her hands, and moved them towards the vehicle. He glanced towards her, and motioned her to the passenger side of the vehicle as he stepped to the driver side while speaking to her at the same time.

"Let's get out of here, and put some distance between him and us."


	37. Chapter 37

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series of books that I am working on at the moment. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker. The male lead character has been changed in this fanfiction to go along with the storyline.

You can currently own a copy of A Cowboy's Heart and Texas Size Passion on Kindle for just 2.99 each, the first two in the series. The third installment, Danger in Oleander, will be available very soon.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Emily didn't hesitate for a single second. As soon as she had heard Mark tell her to climb inside of Johnathon's new and expensive vehicle to replace the one he destroyed, she gave a node of her head, and hurried over to the passenger side of the vehicle. Her right hand grabbed onto the metal handle, and flung the door wide open. Emily slid herself onto the black leather seat, and shut the door behind her with enough strength that it caused a loud sound similar to her grandmother slamming the front door on her worse day.

"Hey!"

The noise of Johnathon's voice screaming out from outside of the vehicle caught her attention, and had her to look out the passenger side door's window.

Nestled on the ground about twenty feet away, Johnathon had managed to roll over onto one of his sides to face the direction of where his car was nestled with an expression dripping with frustration and unbridled anger rising to the surface.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing in my car?!" Johnathon asked, demanding an answer from one or both of them. "Get out of there right now or you are going to regret it!"

The sight of her former boyfriend's face, as well as the sound in his voice, showing off all of his unadulterated rage made Emily's body tighten up, and her stomach knot up several times. The way he not only spoke towards her but looked at her with his face frightened her all the way down to the very core of hers soul.

Before a word could some out of her mouth, a gasp slipped out instead due to her body being flung backwards into the leather seat. It took Emily a moment to realize what had just happened: Mark had gunned it, and sent them flying around to the other side of Johnathon's body so he could get a good glimpse at him and kick up some dirt.

She waited for the vehicle to stop before her eyes looked to where Mark was gazing out his window towards her ex in time to hear him talking to him.

"You don't mind if I borrow your car for a little while do you, Johnathon?" Mark asked. He used a coy tone in his deep Texan accent at the same time he revved the engine up. "I am just going to take it out for a little joy ride is all."

"You are not taking my car anywhere, you little-"

"I am sorry but there is nothing little about me, Johnathon…You can ask Emily about that."

Her face nearly turned blood shot red from catching what Mark had said to her ex-boyfriend. She didn't ever assume that he would be so brazen that he would go out of his way, and announce, quite publically, about how she knew his true 'size'.

Emily proceeded to speak up but found her voice having fell silent due to him accelerating the vehicle once more, and sending them flying at a top notch speed in the direction of the entranceway to the ranch.

_Ah man…That feels so good!_

A wicked grin danced across his face at having kicked dirt up with Johnathon's expensive tires, and threw it in his face after putting him in his place.

_Tossing dirt in the face of that ignorant son of a bitch makes me feel so good right now._

_How does it make you feel to know that you just embarrassed the hell out of someone that you refer to as 'your woman'?_

Mark's heart dropped and nearly stopped at what his conscience asked him while he was guiding the vehicle pas the entrance to Belle's ranch, and onto the stretch of road that ran down to where his home, as well as others, were nestled.

Surely he didn't make her tense and uncomfortable from his remark to her ex-boyfriend. That was not his intention.

Once he got the vehicle onto the main road and started down it towards where his small house stood, Mark turned his head to a degree, and looked over to where Emily was nestled in her passenger side seat.

His assumption about her not being embarrassed or on edge about what he said to Johnathon went out the window the moment his eyes discovered how her cheeks had a reddened tone to it, and her body language told him how uneasy she was at his 'announcement' to her former flame.

_Oh no…_

Mark found his body being overwhelmed with disgust and anger for what he had uttered towards the man at the form without any regard for Emily's feelings.

_What have I done?_

_What have you done? _His conscience asked, coyly. _You not only embarrassed that little punk back at the ranch…but also left Emily feeling like she is nothing more than a piece of property to you._

The answer he got from within to the question that plagued him made him much worse than he did when he first asked the question, silently, to himself.

He managed to guide the vehicle down the stretch of road with little difficulty, and pull it up beside where his home was. His hands guided the car around to the backside of the building, and parked it to where it would be out of sight of Johnathon once he started down the road on foot in search of it. After he had shut the engine off, Mark looked over to her, and found her head to be hanging a bit and her to be biting her bottom lip to a degree.

_I can't take this…I have to fix this. I can't let her feel like she is nothing at all but just a piece of ass to me. She is more than that to me, and I plan to show her that right now._


	38. Chapter 38

Note: This fanfiction based off of a series that I am working on at the moment. The male lead's name is different in this story to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

The latest in the series, Danger in Oleander, is now available on Kindle for 2.99

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Mark reached over towards one of her hands closest to him, and slipped his fingers between them. He watched her eyes move down in the direction of their hands with a hesitant look in her gentle gaze. Mark waited for Emily's stare to make its way to his own before his deep voice started to pour the core of his heart and soul out to her.

"Emily…" Mark whispered. "I want to apologize to you for what I said to Johnathon back at the ranch…about you."

He was wrong about talking about her in the way he did, and making her out to look like a whore or a slut. That was not his intention at all, but he didn't take the time to really think before he spoke.

"I didn't mean for what I said about you to come across in the manner it did, and make you uncomfortable by me saying it."

"I know you didn't mean for it to come out like it did, Mark," Emily replied, "but it still bothered me a lot with how it made me look to my ex-boyfriend."

The tone in her voice made his heart nearly break due to the intense amount of pain and heartache that was resonating from it. Not only had he said something way out of line about the one woman whose opinion meant the most to him, but he had caused her to feel pain, something he never wanted to do.

"I know that no amount of me sitting here and begging you for your forgiveness or trying to turn back time to change what I said is going to take everything away, and make it all better."

Speaking from his heart, Mark slid the palm of his right hand away from her hand that he had been holding, and placed it against a side of her face, gently, with absolute tenderness in his touch to match the growing sound in his Texan accent.

"However…I am going to make damn sure to start making up for what I did right now, and have what I said seem like just a horrible dream."

"I know that you are going to do that and so much more, Mark." Emily replied, speaking from his heart, in a tone that matched his own. "I believe you one hundred percent."

"That is good to know."

He let his hand linger on her face for a little while longer before he slipped it away, and over to the door handle on his side. Slipping his fingers around the black door handle, his voice started to have a little more serious tone coming to the surface of it.

"Now…We have to get ready for when that crazy ex-boyfriend of yours decides to show his ugly face around here in an attempt to look tough when he is nothing more than a whiny little bitch."

Sitting on the passenger side of the car, Emily watched him ease his door open while a smirk started to dance across the fair complexion of her face.

_Mark…You are definitely something else that I have never thought or planned on coming into my life…but I am so glad that you did._

No amount of thanking a higher power for letting Mark enter her world in the way he did could repay them for the decision. There was no way, shape or form that could truly do justice or give enough back to show her appreciation.

Emily eased her hand closest to the door, and lifted up the handle. She made her way out of the vehicle, and closed the door behind her before her gaze moved to the small, decent sized house that Mark had brought her to.

_This place looks good to me. It is not big but it is not really too small either. The size is just right for someone living on their own._

She walked up towards the front of the car while her gaze was focused on the building she was approaching, fixating on the structure that could become her home at the end of her stay at Belle's farm.

_What do you think, Emily? _Her conscience asked, whispering to her in the background. _Do you really think that you can live in a place like this?_

_I don't see why not. I mean…I would be living close to my grandmother, and still be able to help her on the ranch, as well as spending as much time as I want with Mark._

_Well…You will have to make that decision very soon, Emily._

_What do you-_

It hit her suddenly without warning. She only had a couple of weeks left in Oleander, and she had to give him an answer about moving in with him in the next two weeks.

_Perhaps you being here with him will help the decision to move in with him come more easily to you-_

The sound of an animal pawing at a door snapped Emily out of her train of thought, and had her focus move towards the sound's origins. Her eyes blinked a bit from catching sight of a beautiful dog with piercing blue eyes looking through the screen door at her and wanting to come out to meet her.

_Oh my goodness…He is so beautiful._

With a smile coming to her face, she approached the back door and stood behind where Mark's body was nestled. Her eyes watched him pull open the door, and allow the large, stunning animal to come out, and sit before her.

"Emily…This is Fang, my guard dog and close companion."

She listened to the soothing sound of his voice in the background while her body knelt down before Fang's furry frame, and one of her hands rubbed against its soft hair on top of his head.


	39. Chapter 39

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series that I have created and have made available on Kindle. The name of the male lead character has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

You can now get all three books of the A Cowboy's Heart series on Kindle for 2.99 each.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

His heart warmed at seeing the bond forming between Fang and Emily right outside the opened rear entrance to his home, bringing a faint smile across the strong features of his face.

_This is a good sign for me…Fang and her getting along is all I need to see in order to know about my chances of her staying with me instead of moving back to Houston._

He secretly hoped that this was indeed a sure enough sign from above that Emily would be staying there with him and not leaving all that they had done with one another behind.

His eyes lingered on her curvaceous form petting Fang's head for a few seconds longer before he made a step over the threshold of the backdoor, and placed his back against the screen door in a way to keep it propped open. Mark pulled in a deep breath and let it out with his Texan accent.

"Come along, you two." He said. "We need to come inside and get ready for our unwelcomed visitor that will be coming in just a matter of time."

He didn't want to take Emily away from spending time with his beloved companion and guard dog. However, Mark knew that all three of them needed to move indoors so they could prepare themselves for the oncoming fight with Johnathon once he decided to make his way from the ranch and head down to where his home was.

His eyes watched Fang move away from Emily, and step across the open doorway with a little pep in his step before he moved his attention back in time to watch her curvaceous, beautiful body rising up, and started in the direction that he was waiting for her in.

"How are you holding up, Emily?"

Mark noticed how his sudden question to Emily caused her to stop in the middle of the doorway in front of him, and look to him with an expression that dripped with all sorts of conflicting emotions that he knew was burning deep inside of her. He kept his gaze towards her angelic face as his ears picked up on the sound of her angelic voice.

"I am managing as well as I can." Emily replied. She spoke with her soft voice shaking with nervousness slipping into it. "But, I can't help feeling uneasy about Johnathon coming here, and, ultimately, getting locked into a fight with him."

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart."

"How can you be so sure about something that is not one hundred percent true? What if he comes here and-"

"We will worry about that when he shows up on the doorstep, Emily."

"He will come with a plan in mind, Mark. There is no way that he will be unprepared for a fight between him and you."

"And I will be ready for him when he brings his ugly ass on my porch steps."

As much as Emily wanted to be confident in Mark's proclamation, she couldn't let herself experience anything but nervousness and fear about the prospect of her ex-boyfriend and her potential new one engaging in a fight right outside this house with her being the prize that was on the line.

The idea alone made every muscle in her body ache. On one hand, Mark could come out the winner and send her former love running off with his tail tucked between his legs. On the other, Johnathon could be the victor and that would mean…

_No…A thousand times no! I will not be going anywhere with that asshole, and I am pretty confident in Mark's abilities after the way he manhandled him outside of my granny's home._

The sensation of paws on her upper part of one of her legs snapped her out of the dilemma that her mind had found itself under, and had her focus to switch in the direction of where some sharp claws were digging at the fabric of her bottoms.

Standing upon his hind legs, Fang looked up to her face with a pleading stare, silently begging her to play with him, while his tail swayed side to side with no obvious sign of it stopping at that moment.

_Aww…I can't say no to a face as precious as that looking up to me, and begging me to give it and the body it belongs to proper attention._

Pushing any thought of Johnathon overtaking Mark in a fight to the side, Emily put a smile on her face and knelt down on the hardwood floor of the kitchen, placing herself in front of Fang's snow white body. She brought her hands up from her sides, and rubbed the palms of them against his soft fur with the most gentle of touches.

"It seems like Fang and you are bonding quite well with one another, Emily." Mark spoke to her with a calm sound to his Texan accent despite the danger that was lurking on the horizon for the two of them. "He normally doesn't respond so quickly to someone new like he is doing with you at the moment."

His words lingered on her mind, and fueled a growing sense of confidence that was blossoming inside of her being. She drew in a breath of air prior to lifting her head, and speaking to him shortly before locking her eyes with his.

"Perhaps…There is something special about me that he doesn't see in the others that have come into his life."

"I believe it is more of a sign of something that is to come."

"What is this 'sign' telling you at the moment?"

"That you don't need to go back to Houston and to your place where you will be all alone when you could just stay here with Fang and me, and never be alone again."


	40. Chapter 40

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series that I have wrote. The main lead male character's name has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its parters or the Undertaker.

Also, books one through three of the A Cowboy's Heart series will be available on Kindle in one complete book for only 2.99

Chapter Forty

Mark wanted so much to tell her to just stay there with his dog and him and to not return back to the city. Actually, he really wished to command her to remain there with him and that she was not going to go anywhere else.

However there was no way that he could do such a thing. It was not in him to be that forceful and aggressive to a woman, especially to someone as wonderful and beautiful as Emily.

Moving away from the back door, Mark made his way in the direction of the living room, letting the screen door close on its own. He walked over to where his white fireplace mantle was, and placed his forearms on the ledge of it.

_You know very well that you can't let Emily leave Oleander. _His conscience spoke to him from within the recesses of his mind with a firm, demanding tone. _If she leaves and goes back to her home in Houston…You will spiritually and emotionally die._

The whisperings of his inner voice brought his head down against the tops of his strong arms. He closed his piercing stare and let out a low groan through the opening of his mouth while responded back to his conscience in the same exact way that he had heard it speak to him.

_Do you think that I am not aware of that?_

_Why are you not telling her more bluntly or at least asking her to stay here with you?_

_I don't want to force it on her…That is the last thing I want to do to someone who has brought a side of me back from the edge of death._

_You can't go on like this, Mark._

_I want Emily to make the decision on her own, not by me forcing it down her throat and giving her no other choice._

_Just ask her to stay with you for a little while…Maybe for two weeks._

That suggestion didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Giving Emily the option to stay for two more weeks at the end of her stay there with him and allow him the chance to show her how good a life could be for them both would be perfect for him.

_I think that you might be right on that…I believe that if I offer her the choice of giving me a couple of weeks that she might be more tempted to stay here with me, and see just how good-_

The mixture of Emily's sweet voice whispering to him and one of her soft hands moving onto the backs of one of his shoulders snapped him out of the conversation with his conscience, and brought him to turn around, and focus his complete attention onto the southern goddess that stood before him.

"Mark…" Emily spoke to him with her soft voice lingering its way out of the confines of her mouth. "I know that you want me to live with you at the end of my time with my grandmother with every fiber of your being…but I just don't know if it is even a possibility at this moment."

She moved over to where a beige suede sofa was positioned in a corner of the living room beside a window, and sat herself down close to the middle of it. Her eyes moved down towards her feet while she let the words flow freely from her mouth.

"I have a job back in Houston, as well as an apartment. My rent will be due at the end of the summer and I won't have time left at work to take off for me to stay here any longer."

She wanted to stay there longer, especially with Mark. The idea of returning back to her lonely life in Houston didn't appeal to her at all. Emily wanted to stay there, and not go anywhere else.

"Mark, I just…I just don't know about staying here once the summer is over. It would mean starting over, having to find work and-"

Her frantic plea fell silent upon feeling his tall, muscular frame sitting down beside her, and easing one of his hands over the top of one of hers with their fingers slipping between one another. She lingered on how their hands looked at the moment before moving her eyes up to gaze upon his gorgeous face. Every muscle in her body tightened with absolute desire from the intense need burning in his eyes and slipping into his deep voice.

"Emily," Mark replied, "there is a way that we can spend some time together for you to find out for yourself if you do indeed want to stay here with me or if you want to go back to Houston."

Her curiosity peaked at the suggestion he had made to her. The idea of a solution to the problem tempted her, and caused the inner emotion to slip out and into the open.

"How…How can I stay with you when-"

"Spend the rest of your summer with me, Emily."

Emily's body, as well as her voice, froze instantly when she heard the answer that Mark had to her dilemma: Stay for the remainder of the summer with him, and decide then if she really wants to go back to Houston or stay there for good with him. She struggled to speak out for her voice to be heard, but could only manage a few words out at a time.

"S-Say that again, Mark."

"I believe you heard me just fine, Emily."

"You want me to spend the rest of the summer here with you?"

"Yes…I would love you to stay longer with him…but this would give you a chance to see for yourself if you can stay here beyond this month with me or if you really belong in the city."


	41. Chapter 41

Note: This is a fanfiction based on a series of books that I have wrote and am writing under my author name, Janessa Anderson. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or the Undertaker. The name of the male lead character has been changed to follow the storyline.

The first three books of A Cowboy's Heart is now available in one volume for the price of 2.99 on Kindle.

Chapter Forty-One

_You know what…I like the sound of his offer. It would give me a chance to see how living with him for a few weeks is, and if it is something that I can see myself doing in the long run._

Emily found his suggestion about moving in with him for the rest of the summer to be a very interesting and tempting offer. Not only would she have the chance to see how this cowboy lives, but it would help her to see if there was indeed a chance that this could go on past the summer and become something more permanent.

_Now…Think it through really good before you give him an absolute answer, Emily. _Her conscience slipped its opinion in at the right moment, stopping her from what she was about to say to him. _This is a really big decision. If you choose to agree to stay with him for the next few weeks, you are going to have to deal with your grandmother. If you choose to say no and stay with your grandmother…Well…I think it is safe to say how Mark will feel about that._

Crushed…He would become absolutely crushed and his heart would shatter into a million pieces if she looked him in the eye and told him that she would rather stay with her grandmother instead of living with him. There would be no way she could fix it if she went that route.

However, if she chose to stay with him…there was something else she would have to face that scared and tormented her as much as the prospect of breaking Mark's soul: Belle Withers. The idea of telling her grandmother that she was going to be moving in with her ranch hand made her spirit shake down to its very core.

_What is it going to be, Emily? Are you going to play it safe by staying with your grandmother with the result being Mark's heart and spirit being broken…or are you going to take a risk with moving in with your grandmother's ranch hand and have the consequence of that be a potentially very pissed off old woman?_

To be quiet honest, she didn't like either option. Both had a negative response despite the choice she went with. If she went with the first option, the man she had come to love would be totally crushed and broken. If she went with the second one, her grandmother would possibly be irate with her for moving out and into Mark's home.

Lifting her eyes to his and gazing deep within them, she found herself overwhelmed by the intense love pouring out of them for her. The visual before her brought the decision to her mind, as well as a sincere smile to her face. Emily moved one of her hands on a side of his face, gently cupping it, and whispered her answer to him.

"I have made my decision…and I will stay here with you for the rest of the summer to see if there is a chance of something more serious beyond this summer for the two of us."

Mark's heart filled to the brim with joy from hearing Emily's decision to move in with him for the rest of the summer, causing a sweet and warm smile to dance across the strong features of his face.

_Thank you, Emily…You have no idea how happy you have just made me._

He slipped her hand down and away from a side of his face while his eyes never left her brown ones. He started to notice something while his piercing eyes continued to gaze upon his curvy angel that was nestled so close to him: His arousal had started to build up inside of the confines of the jeans that were keeping him covered from his waist down to his ankles.

_Right now is not a good time for you to be thinking about having sex with her, Mark. _His conscience spoke to him with a tone that was mixed with authority and sarcasm. _You have an insane ex-boyfriend on his way here to possibly take you out in order to get to her, and I am pretty sure having sex right now with her would be a really bad idea._

As much as he wanted to argue with his inner voice barking at him to not give in to his more lustful desires, Mark knew that it was right. He couldn't let his arousal take over. Johnathon would be there at any moment, and he wouldn't be able to handle him if he was having sex with Emily when he happened to show up there.

However, Mark couldn't ignore how much he wanted and needed her. The simple touch of her hand on a side of his face had caused his sexual desires to intensify much stronger than what he was prepared for. Mark wanted her, and he saw a similar look growing in her eyes for him.

Slipping one of his hands onto a side of her soft, angelic face, he moved his face closer to hers until there were only a few inches between them both. He let his eyes linger over the expression on her face, and discovered her lips to be trembling with need to feel his against hers.

_Just one little kiss…and I will be able to clear my mind for what is to come for the both of us._

Mark drew in a breath of air, and slipped his face in the rest of the way to where their lips made contact with one another in a tender kiss. He shook all over with need to feel more of her as he savored the sweet taste of her lips, gradually deepening the kiss with her.

_So much for thinking that you can have one little kiss with her and it not affect you in any other way._

He chose to not answer his conscience. Instead, Mark enjoyed more of the addictive taste inside of her mouth. His lips moved along with hers in a tender yet sensual kiss. He lifted one of his hands, and proceeded to place the palm of it against the outside of her jacket, cupping one of her round, firm breasts within it.


	42. Chapter 42

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a series of books that I have wrote and am working on continuing. The lead male character's name has been changed to follow the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

Currently, you can purchase the Cowboy's Heart series on Kindle for 2.99

Chapter Forty-Two

Without warning, a loud sound of a gunshot going off with a following noise of glass breaking echoed through the house, alerted Fang, and snapped his focus onto what was going on instead of keeping it on Emily.

Instinctively, Mark ducked down and pulled her down with him to where he was on top, shielding her from the aftermath in case any glass flew in their direction or if the bullet hit something on the wall that would send it in their direction.

_What in the hell was that?! _His conscience asked, screaming out its own shock and fear of what had just happened in a matter of seconds. _What is going on, Mark?!  
_

_I don't know…but I plan to find out._

Mark spoke with authority to his conscience, informing it that things were fixing to pick up and in a big way.

Easing his body up, slightly, to a point where he gave Emily some room but remained shielding her, Mark scanned over the room, looking for the bullet.

For the most part, the room appeared as it always had been aside from a small piece of glass nestled on the floor at one end of the couch. Everything was where it should be, and nothing was out of place.

His eyes moved in the direction that was beyond where the broken glass lied, and noticed where a shiny, metal object was sticking out in a metal, Ford sign hanging on a side of the mantle.

_Bingo!_

Mark moved to his feet, and crept over to where the sign hung. He was cautious in his approach as to make sure that if the shooter was still outside that it would not hear his movements. Reaching his intended target, one of his hands titled a corner of the sign up enough to get a look at the bullet that was sticking out of it.

_Hm…This looks like the type of ammo that only can be found in a nine millimeter. I wonder-_

"Do you want more of that, Mark?"

His body immediately started to boil at the sound of Johnathon's' voice shouting at him from outside of his home. He had reached his limit with the punk, and was not about to let him get one over on him.

Mark moved back over towards the window, but kept to a side of it, hiding his body from sight in case her ex decided to shoot at the window again. Leaning against a wall to the left side of the window, he kept his focus on the window without letting on where he was at the moment.

"Let's not be foolish, Johnathon." He called out to him with his tone dripping with frustration at him for coming to his home, inviting, and shooting a bullet through the living room window with the intent of hurting Emily, Fang, or himself. "You need to walk away right now before you make a decision that will change your life for good."

"The only way that I am going to walk away from this house," Johnathon replied, shouting to the house from where he stood outside," is if it is with Emily riding in the passenger side seat of my car that you stole!"

Emily's heart dropped at hearing the request that her ex-boyfriend had made to him. She didn't want to go anywhere with him let alone give him the pleasure of seeing her in the passenger side seat of his expensive car that was parked out back.

_There is no way in hell that I am going to walk out that back door, get into that vehicle of his, and go around the front of the house to where he is-_

"Very well, Johnathon."

Mark's voice giving her former flame the answer he wanted to hear from him caused her attention to focus primarily on him, and expose the utter and complete shock that she was under. She kept eye contact on his face that was turned towards the window.

"If you lower your gun, I will have Emily to bring the car around the front of the house, and drive you two to wherever you had in mind."

_What in the hell are you doing, Mark?!_

Absolute fear started ravaging her from the top of her head all the way down to the bottoms of her feet. Not only was John giving up the fight…but that he was going to hand her, as well as the car, over to the devil himself.

"Okay, Mark." Her ex called out to him. I am putting the gun on your porch right now. Now…You do your part of the agreement."

Emily watched Mark finally look over towards her before she managed to reveal to him how upset she truly was with what was said by him to the monster that stood outside of his home.

_How can he do this to me?! I thought I meant more to him than just a roll around in the sack…but I guess that I was wrong._

Her confidence in his feelings for her had started to take a nose dive the very moment that he had told Johnathon that he was going to have her to go outside, get in his car, and drive it around the front of his home to where he was waiting for her. How could she have any other type of feelings for him when he was clearly giving up on her so easily?

Maintaining her gaze on his face, Emily started to notice something coming to the surface of it: Determination. He was showing no sign of walking away or giving off the vibe of someone throwing in the towel. There was no way that he was planning to walk away from her after all from finding his piercing stare fixated on her.

"You got my word, Johnathon." Mark called out to him while his eyes maintained on her with all of his desires and protective side pouring out to only her. "Emily is heading out right now to your car, and will be bringing it around to the front of the house."


	43. Chapter 43

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of my series under the same title that you can find on Kindle for 2.99. The name of the male lead in the story has been changed to fit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

Chapter Forty-Three

The wheels in Mark's head had started turning the moment Johnathon had placed down his gun in response to him 'giving' Emily to him. He knew that there was no way he was going to let her slip away from the life he could give to her, and back to the abusive one that her former boyfriend had to offer her.

_What are you planning to do now, Mark? You have told him that Emily is heading out back right now to the car and will be driving it around to the front of the house where he is-_

His answer lied in what his conscience had said to him. Emily would be heading out the rear door, getting into his replacement car, and drive it around to the front of the house where he was waiting on her. Once she did get out to him, she would have to get out of the car so he could move in the drive side.

With a plan forming in his head, Mark motioned her towards the back door with his head as he silently moved in the same direction, attempting to keep his own sounds as quietly as he could manage. He slipped into the kitchen, and stood in front of the screen door while his eyes lingered on the backseat behind the driver's seat.

_There should be enough room in the backseat for me to get down, and spring out at her ex from hell itself when she gets out for him to climb inside of the vehicle._

Mark planned to get down in the backseat of the car behind where Emily would be driving around to the front. Once she would get out and moved out of the way, he would jump out, and take care of Johnathon with his own hands.

Removing his gaze away from the rear seat, he focused it on an approaching Emily with an uneasy look on her face. His eyes lingered on the angelic beauty of her face while her sweet voice echoed to his ears.

"What are we going to do, Mark?" Emily asked. She kept her voice low, but couldn't manage to hide the overwhelming nervousness that she felt about the task at hand. "Do you have a plan in mind?"

"I do…" Mark whispered, matching the lowered sound in hers, with his voice having a very serious tone. "I have a plan on how to deal with that asshole and to keep him from taking you away from me."

His head motioned out towards the car before he slipped out the screen door. Mark moved up to the driver side door, and peered inside at the large backseat that would give him plenty of room for what he had in mind.

_Perfect…This is going to work just fine._

Mark turned back towards the house, and gaze upon Emily reaching where he stood. He shifted his eyes to hers, locking onto them, shortly before whispering to her with the same sound and tone in his voice he had used inside.

"Now…I am going to squat down in the back behind the driver seat. You will drive the car around to where Johnathon is waiting, and get out when he asks you to. Once you do, get his back to face me. That will be when I will jump out and silence him once…and for all."

_This plan sounds insane to me, Emily. _Her conscience's whispered, giving her its opinion regardless of her wish to hear it or not. _There are so many things that can go wrong with this, and cost both of you to lose so much._

Secretly, Emily understood that things could go wrong with what Mark wanted the two of them to do for his plan, and that they could lose what they both desperately wanted: Remain together and to spend their time in each other's embrace for however long their time left might be.

However, she also understood that the plan could go without a hitch to it, and that she would finally be free of the source of so many of her problems since having moved down to Oleander for the summer. Johnathon would be gone, and there would be nothing to stop her from spending as much time as she wanted with her passionate and protective Texan cowboy.

Drawing in a breath of air, Emily gave a nod of her head towards him, and let her long awaited answer out in her soft voice.

"Okay, Mark…That sounds like the best way for us to deal with my ex-boyfriend, and to free ourselves from him for good."

She chose to ignore the overwhelming amount of negative thoughts coming from her conscience, and focus on the more positive ones. For this to work, she needed to believe in the plan, and that him and her would finally have peace and quiet once more.

Her eyes focused on his face while the rest of her body sensed his moving towards her. Gazing upon him, the muscles in her face tightened when one of Mark's hands cupped a side of it, and the sound of his deep, sensual voice coming out of his strong mouth.

"Everything is going to be okay, Emily." Mark whispered, keeping his voice soft enough to where only her ears could hear it. "We will take care of Johnathon, and rid ourselves of him once and for all."

"I hope that you are right about this, Mark." Emily wanted to sound brave in the face of the danger they were heading into, but her voice gave away her true feelings, revealing how scared she truly was. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"You are never going to know that feeling because I am going to always be here to keep you safe, happy and loved."


	44. Chapter 44

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series of books I have written and writing. I have changed the name of the lead male character to fit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners or The Undertaker.

Books of A Cowboy's Heart series are now available on Kindle for only 2.99

Chapter Forty-Four

Emily's heart overflowed with happiness at hearing his response. She needed to hear something to reassure her about all that was going on would be okay, and Mark did just that for her.

_Thank you, Mark…Thank you._

Holding back the urge to throw her arms around his body and pull him tightly against hers, Emily's brown eyes watched him walk over to the car, and open up the driver side door. She stood her ground as she watched him move his tall frame into the backseat, and ease down to where he would be in the floor and the backseat at the same time, and in a way to where he would not be seen so easily.

Hesitantly, Emily made her way up to the car, and slid her curvaceous frame onto the leather seat. She reached out with her right hand, and pulled the door closed behind her.

_This plan is so crazy, Emily! How are you possibly going to pull this one off without making a mistake?!_

Her conscience's ramblings took a toll on herself. She needed to be focused on the plan set out before her, but the voice of her inner self was attempting to sabotage that with its own fear of what was to happen next.

Apparently, the turmoil she was experiencing on the inside was clearly noticeable on the outside of her body because she discovered one of Mark's hands slipping onto her right shoulder before giving it a firm yet loving squeeze, letting her know that he was there and she had his complete support in this situation. A faint smile danced across her face as she reached back with one of her hands, and squeezed his back in the same kind of gesture he had given her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Emily." Mark whispered to her. His deep, Texan accent made his voice appear both comforting and sensual at the same time. "I am right here with you…You are not alone in this battle. We are in this together."

"Thanks, Mark…" Emily replied back to him in a tone that was soft and relieved. She used her thumb on her hand to rub against the top of his hand as she spoke to him. "I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, Darling…and I will be telling you something else once we get done with this punk, and we are finally alone with each other."

Her curiosity instantly peaked the moment she heard what he had said to her. What was it that Mark had to say to her? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it in the middle of the two?

Although she desperately wanted to know what he wished to say to her, Emily knew that right now she needed to focus on their plan like he was. She gave one more nod to him before removing her hand from his, and turning the key in the ignition over.

_It's time for less talk…and more action._

Mark kept his body close to the floor, and out of sight of the window as best as he could. He didn't want Johnathon to spot him right off the bat when Emily got out of the car.

As she had started driving them around a side of his home, he could feel his heart racing and adrenaline pumping at an accelerated speed. The fact he was heading into a fight against Johnathon with Emily's safety and welfare on the line made the tension and intensity of the moment even that much more stronger and profound.

_I hope that you are ready for what you are heading into, Mark. _His conscience whispered, letting its concern for the moment be clear and out in the open for him to completely see. _You are heading right into the lion's mouth._

_I am quite aware of where I am going, and it doesn't scare me at all. _He showed no hesitation in his response to his inner voice's plea for caution. _And there is no backing out for me now._

Mark was one hundred percent confident in his plan and didn't doubt it for even a single second. He had thought it through and figured it out to the best of his ability.

_I have figured out all of the logistics to it, and am quite sure of this plan going off without a hitch._

_Are you sure, Mark?_

_What are you going on about now?_

_What if Johnathon didn't put his gun down when he said he was going to? What if he doesn't give Emily a chance to have his back turned to you and has your plan to fail horribly?_

Before he could respond back to his conscience in the way he was wanting, Mark caught the sensation of the vehicle coming to a stop, and the sound of Emily shifting the car into park.

As he stated earlier…The time for talking was now over. Now…The time for action had arrived.


	45. Chapter 45

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a series that I have wrote. The name of the male lead character has been changed to go with the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

For a limited time, Books 1 thru 3 of A Cowboy's Heart series is now available on Kindle for .99 cents. Look for the one that is titled A Cowboy's Heart:Books 1-3

Chapter Forty-Five

_Okay, Emily…Here it is…The point of no return. There is no going back now._

Emily tried very hard to keep her heart from racing any more than what it was at the moment. She needed to remain calm if this was to go off without a single problem.

Letting a sigh, she eased the door open, and moved herself to stand outside of the vehicle, keeping her back towards Mark's hiding spot. Her eyes moved towards where her ex-boyfriend stood while she listened to the sound of his voice.

"It is good to see that Mark has finally realized who the better man was and is." Johnathon spoke with a coy sound in his voice despite trying to sound sexy and seductive to her. "I mean…I knew it would only be a matter of time before that impotent and ignorant cowboy knew that I am more of a man than he can ever dream to be."

_Oh…I wish to just punch him as hard as I can in his face for what he is saying about Mark, and end it on my own._

Emily struggled to keep from letting her true feelings rise to the surface. She desperately wanted to shut him up, and sending him running for the hills on her own terms.

There was nothing that she found in the way he talked to her that made her quake with desire or shiver with lust. It was quite the opposite for her.

_Don't give into it, Emily. _Her conscience whispered to her in an urgent tone. _You have to keep up this façade with Johnathon if you are wanting to not only walk away with Mark…but also alive._

It was right. Her ex-boyfriend had come there with a gun, and was not prejudice at all about the idea of shooting into the house with the aim being to hurt Mark, Fang or herself. She had to play along with this or there wouldn't be a future for the two of them.

Drawing in a breath of air, Emily managed to put a smile on her face as she moved away from the vehicle, and started towards Johnathon.

"Yes…" She said, sensually. "He couldn't measure up to all that you can give to me."

Her voice forced the words out to him. It took every ounce of her strength to keep her from caving in, and just let him have it for what he had done to her in the past and at that very second.

She made her way around him to where his back faced the direction of the opened driver side door. Her eyes remained focused on his stare that was fixated on her, wishing to keep his attention on her. Emily took a chance with flashing him an expression that dripped with desire that she wished for only Mark to see before she spoke to him in a tone to match the way she was looking at him.

"How about we head out of here now, and go back to your place, darling?"

_The only place that you are going to is back inside with me, sweetheart._

Mark made stealth movements out of the backseat of the car, and placed his tall frame into a squatting position. His eyes never left the form of his target, and the reason for Emily's frustration during the last month. Shifting down into the position of a football player fixing to run at an opposing team mate, Mark drew in a breath of air, and released it with a soft growl coming out with it.

_Get ready to have a taste of the mud, you stupid piece of shit._

He dug the heels of his shoes into the earth, and sent himself racing towards Johnathon's direction. Mark let out a louder growl slip out of his mouth just as one of his shoulders collided with the man that Emily had been distracting from the car, and sent them both falling down to the earth, hard.

_Don't give him a chance to get up, Mark! _His conscience screamed at him with desperation in its concerned tone. _Finish this here and now!  
_

Mark let his inner voice's plea give him the much needed confidence he desired at the moment to straddle over Johnathon's body and start to deliver punches to his head and face.

His hands managed to get a few more good shots in before he discovered his tall body being rolled over to where Johnathon was on top now. His eyes focused in on the bruises already forming on his face already while he listened to the sound of his voice coming out.

"You son of a bitch…" Johnathon said, furiously. "You are going to pay for going back on your deal with me!"

"I never made a deal with you, asshole."

Without missing a beat, Mark used his head to hit his lover's ex hard in the forehead without enough strength to send him stumbling backwards. He waited a few seconds before his muscular frame sat up halfway while his deep voice poured out of his mouth in an intense and serious tone.

"I was never going to let you take Emily away from me, and do as you please with her. She means much more to me than you will be able to really truly comprehend…and you will never have the pleasure to have her in your life…For you see…She is already in mine, and no one is going to take her from me."


End file.
